Se Desejos Se Tornassem Realidade
by Liana Ross
Summary: Com a inesperada mudança da Austrália para a Inglaterra, Amanda se vê perdida na nova escola de magia, ainda mais quando percebe seu interesse pelo rapaz mais complicado de lá. - Antiga fic "Você Me Faz Sentir Uma Coisa"
1. Chegando a Hogwarts

***Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.***

* * *

**N/A: **Olááá, gente! Antes de começarem a ler vou colocar alguns avisos:

- Essa é a minha primeira fic. Eu já havia postado essa mesma fic, mas com outro nome. Devido à um imenso hiato, eu resolvi postar de novo. Nisso, eu revisei, mudei nomes, aparências, alguns acontecimentos (que eu vou comentando ao longo da fic) e o título da fic.

- Eu pretendo não mudar a estória de Harry Potter, colocar um final diferente do original. O meu objetivo é mostrar o que acontece a uma aluna normal, o ponto de vista dela. Mas é claro, se for só isso não vai ter um pingo de graça, então eu coloquei o ponto de vista do Draco para melhorar as coisas!

Acho que é basicamente isso. Se eu tiver esquecido de algo, eu coloco no próximo cap! :)

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Chegando a Hogwarts**

Eram nove horas da manhã do dia primeiro de setembro. Amanda Thornton resmunga sonolenta ao desligar seu despertador. Esfrega os olhos e se levanta, indo em direção ao banheiro. Não costuma tomar banho de manhã, já que em todas as noites toma banho e vai direto dormir. Mas este é um dia especial: primeiro dia em uma escola nova, com novos alunos, novos professores; queria estar muito bem apresentável.

Depois de tomar banho, secar os cabelos e se vestir, para diante do espelho para dar uma olhada em como está. Seus cabelos louros escuro estão bem penteados, caindo sobre seus ombros e suas costas. Olha de perto para seus olhos azuis para ter certeza de que os lavou direito. Dá uma ajeitada na blusa e na calça para disfarçar as gordurinhas e quando decide que está tudo certo, desce para tomar café.

Amanda chega à cozinha e sua mãe está preparando o café e seu pai sentado à mesa, assistindo ao jornal matinal na pequena televisão do cômodo. Amanda vira à direita para abrir a porta da geladeira e agarra o vácuo. Repreendendo-se pela milésima vez desde que se mudaram da Austrália para Londres há um mês, ela e encaminha para o fundo da cozinha, o novo lugar da geladeira. Ao passar, cumprimenta a mãe e o pai dando-lhes um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia, filha. Vai querer tomar café hoje? – sua mãe, Alice pergunta.

- Não, já estou agitada demais. Vou comer cereal com leite. – Amanda responde, com a garrafa de leite na mão, sentando-se à mesa.

- Está nervosa? – pergunta Jared, seu pai.

- Ah, não! Só vou entrar em uma escola nova, onde não conheço ninguém. Tranquilo. - respondeu Amanda, ironicamente.

- Não se preocupe. Nós já falamos com o diretor da escola e ele disse que um aluno da mesma casa que a sua irá te ajudar, o que quer que seja isso. - Jared disse, visivelmente confuso pelo termo "casa".

- Eles não explicaram muita coisa para nós. – Alice comentou um pouco inconformada, terminando de fazer o café e juntando-se aos dois à mesa.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Explicarei tudo a vocês quando descobrir tudo. – Amanda a tranquiliza, sorrindo. – Mas mesmo assim. Vai que os alunos não gostem de mim por eu ser estrangeira e trouxa. – terminou ela, preocupada.

- Se alguém te falar ou fizer algo que você não goste, é só me chamar que eu vou lá dar uma lição no sujeito!

- Jared, você sabe que não podemos ir lá - disse Alice, olhando para o marido.

- Ah, é. Sempre me esqueço desse detalhe: magia.

- Pois é, pai, está mais do que na hora de se acostumar com isso. – Amanda disse e Jared confirma com a cabeça e volta sua atenção para a televisão. Às vezes ela se perguntava se era mesmo filha de Jared e Alice, pois além de apenas ela ser bruxa de sua família, ela não era nem um pouco parecida com seus pais. Os dois tinham cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Por anos seu irmão, Andy, a provocara dizendo que ela era adotada, mas Alice sempre desmentia e mostrava fotos de quando era recém-nascida para convencê-la do contrário.

- Cadê o inútil do Andy? – Amanda perguntou a Alice.

- O que você acha? Dormindo, é claro. – Alice responde revirando os olhos.

- Ele vai comigo e com o papai até a estação? – Amanda pergunta de boca cheia.

- Vai sim. Ele vai se encontrar com os amigos umas onze horas e o seu pai irá levá-lo.

Amanda resmunga.

- Mas pai, você tem certeza que não precisa ir trabalhar hoje de manhã?

- Eu pedi para ter a manhã de folga para pode te levar, não se preocupe. – Jared tranquilizou-a. Ele trabalhava em uma grande empresa na área de tecnologia e há cerca de um mês, recebeu uma promoção e foi transferido para Londres.

- E, mãe, um livro meu sumiu, pede para ele me devolver? Apesar de ele ser quatro anos mais velho, ele é tão infantil.

- Como você sabe que foi ele?

- Quem mais seria?! - responde Amanda, como se fosse óbvio. - Além disso, ele tem inveja de mim por eu ser bruxa e ele não!

- Eu não tenho inveja de ninguém, muito menos de você. - argumentou uma voz às suas costas.

Seu irmão acordara e estava se sentando à mesa. Seus cabelos pretos compridos até os ombros estavam totalmente bagunçados e junto com seu rosto amassado e olhos sonolentos, era mais do que óbvio que não fazia mais de cinco minutos que acordara.

- Ah, não?! E cadê meu livro de feitiços?

- Eu não peguei - Andy respondeu entediado, servindo-se de leite.

- Claro que não, foi o anão comedor de livros. - Amanda disse irônica.

- Pode crer! Eu o vi entrando no seu quarto ontem.

- Mãe! - falou ela olhando para Alice.

- Andy, devolva o livro para a sua irmã. - disse ela, sem se alterar. Levantou-se da mesa e colocou a louça suja na pia.

- Ai, ta bom, eu devolvo, já que ele é tão importante pra você - disse ele com voz de choro, fazendo bico.

- Não, tudo bem. Mas eu vou levar sua guitarra comigo, pode?

- Mas é claro que não! - respondeu ele, indignado.

- Então, devolva-o logo. Ainda bem que eu vou passar praticamente o ano todo longe de você. Ah, mãe - Amanda virou-se para Alice - Vou passar o Natal na casa da Jade esse ano, tudo bem? A Nicole também vai.

Jade e Nicole eram suas melhores amigas. Jade a fez prometer que iria passar o Natal com ela, já que elas ficariam sem se ver por um bom tempo.

- Mas é claro que não! - respondeu Andy, antes de qualquer coisa, com a boca cheia cuspindo torrada pra todo canto.

- Desculpa, você se atende por "mãe"? Eu acho que não - disse Amanda, impaciente - E então, _mãe?_

- Bom, você nunca passou o Natal longe de nós. Não sei se é uma boa idéia - respondeu Alice, preocupada.

- Por favor, mãe. Não sei quando as verei novamente. Além disso, eu vou pra casa da Jade, não de uma desconhecida, relaxa.

- Mas eu vou ficar muito tempo sem te ver. – Alice retrucou tristonha.

- Alice, calma, é só um Natal. - Jared disse, entrando na discussão. - Na Páscoa você vem pra cá, não é?

- Claro que sim. Na Páscoa estarei aqui! - Amanda respondeu, sorrindo.

Alice olhou para o marido, ainda um pouco indecisa, mas ele apenas olhou para ela e sorriu. Por fim, ela respondeu:

- Tudo bem, eu deixo você passar o Natal na casa da Jade.

Amanda levantou-se da cadeira num salto e foi abraçar a mãe.

- Obrigada! - disse ela radiante. - Eu te amo!

- Ei! E eu? Eu ajudei na decisão dela - Jared disse inconformado olhando para as duas.

Amanda, então, agradeceu e abraçou-o também.

- Por favor, gente, eu to comendo - Andy reclamou.

- Acho que tem alguém com ciúmes! - disse Amanda soltando o pai e rindo.

- Com certeza não de você - disse Andy - mas se querem saber a minha opinião, eu preferia que você passasse a Páscoa em outro lugar que não aqui.

- Pois é... - disse Amanda pensativa - isso não irá acontecer - concluiu - Agora, devolva-me o meu livro para eu fechar a minha mala, que daqui a pouco estamos saindo. Ah, você vai com a gente, né? - perguntou ela, desanimada.

- Claro que sim! Adoro ver você sumindo. É como se eu tivesse me livrado de um fardo - disse Andy, sonhador, provocando-a.

- Isso seria mais coerente se você estivesse sumindo e não eu. Afinal, quem terá que te aturar não sou eu, são a mamãe e o papai.

- Como assim, me aturar?! Eu não incomodo...

- Claro que não! Só...

- Parem de discutir vocês dois - interrompeu Alice. - Amanda vai terminar de arrumar suas coisas, e Andy, termina logo de tomar café e devolva o livro da sua irmã.

- Estou indo, mãe - dizendo isso, Amanda saiu da cozinha, em direção às escadas.

* * *

Longe dali, na Mansão Malfoy, Draco Malfoy estava sentado em sua cama observando seu elfo doméstico arrumar seu malão de Hogwarts.

- Arruma logo, daqui a pouco eu vou sair. - mandou Draco, impaciente.

- Sim, meu senhor. - respondeu o elfo, nervoso, arrumando o mais rápido que podia.

Draco deixou-se cair na cama, mantendo as pernas para fora, e colocou um braço em cima dos olhos. _"Mais um ano em Hogwarts"_ ele pensava, angustiado. Odiava lembrar que teria que rever Harry Potter e companhia e ainda conviver com mais um bando de trouxas. Ele com certeza não pertencia àquele lugar. Nunca pertencera.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ouviu-se três batidas na porta, seguida de uma voz feminina.

- Posso entrar?

- Pode. - respondeu Draco, sem se mover.

A porta se abriu e Narcisa Malfoy entrou no quarto, fechando-a as suas costas. Olhou o aposento e reparou que o elfo ainda estava arrumando o malão de Draco.

- Não acabou de arrumar ainda, Dot? – ela repreendeu o elfo.

- Estou quase, minha senhora. - respondeu Dot, se apressando ainda mais, se é que podia.

- Quando acabar leve-o para o andar de baixo.

- Sim, minha senhora.

Narcisa olhou, então, para Draco.

- Está tudo bem Draco?

- É claro que não. – ele respondeu e sentou-se direito. – Terei de voltar para Hogwarts... não aguento mais aquele lugar. Queria ir para Durmstrang.

- Draco, nós já conversamos sobre isso. – Narcisa disse e sentou-se ao lado do filho. – Não dá para sairmos do país, não agora, você sabe. Grandes coisas estão para acontecer. – um toque de preocupação escapou enquanto falava.

Draco bufou.

- E daí? Eu não participarei de nada disso, então não estou nem aí. Se quiser posso me mudar sozinho. – Draco sugeriu ligeiramente animado.

- Até parece que eu farei isso. Você não ficará longe de mim. – Narcisa acabou com as esperanças de Draco, dando-lhe _aquele_ abraço de mãe, deixando Draco desconfortável. – Ainda mais agora que seu pai está preso. – ela terminou com a voz embargada.

_"Ah, não, ela vai chorar."_

- Tudo bem, mãe. – Draco se desvencilhou do abraço e tentou mudar de assunto. – Dot, já acabou de arrumar o meu malão?

- Sim, meu senhor. – Dot respondeu, fechando as travas do malão e arrastando-o quarto afora.

- Ótimo. – Draco disse aliviado, levantando-se depressa da cama. – Vamos indo? – perguntou à mãe.

- Vamos. – ela respondeu, passando os dedos delicadamente no canto dos olhos. Draco estremeceu. Odiava ver sua mãe chorando, mas não por compaixão, mas porque sentia repulsa, afinal, pessoas sentimentais são fracas, pensava ele. Narcisa juntou-se ao filho para sair do quarto.

* * *

Amanda andava agitada pela estação King's Cross, empurrando o carrinho com seu malão. Daqui a alguns minutos atravessaria um "portal mágico", como seus pais costumavam dizer, e começaria uma nova vida escolar. Qualquer um ficaria nervoso com esse pensamento.

- Amanda, relaxa. Seu malão vai cair do carrinho se você continuar tremendo tanto. – Jared alertou-a, segurando seu pulso direito.

- Desculpa, pai, estou muito nervosa.

- É, só terá um monte de adolescentes mimados que, por você ser estrangeira e trouxa, irão te rebaixar e fazer você se sentir um lixo - Andy disse, divertindo-se com a situação.

Amanda o olhou como se não acreditasse que ele estivesse ali para lhe dizer isso.

- Você é inacreditável... por que não ficou em casa? Vem aqui só para piorar a minha situação! - ela falou irritada.

- Eu vim por que vou sair daqui a pouco e porque é legal fazer isso com você - respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Cala essa sua boca, Andrew. - mandou Jared, olhando feio para o filho e Andy simplesmente fez uma careta e olhou para o lado. - Amanda, não se preocupe. Ficará tudo bem. - disse ele, consolando-a. - Você já que ir?

- Acho que sim. - respondeu Amanda olhando para o relógio. Eram 10h20. - Aí consigo pegar uma cabine vazia.

- É estranho vir de trazer até o portal mágico. – Jared comentou, olhando em volta. – Viemos apenas uma vez, no seu primeiro ano.

- É verdade. – Amanda concordou, recordando. – Viajar da Austrália para a Nova Zelândia só para me dizer "tchau" não dá. – ela disse, rindo.

E então se despediu de Jared com um abraço e de Andy com apenas um aperto de mão. Andou em direção à barreira e parou olhando a parede entre as plataformas 9 e 10 atentamente. Deu mais uma olhada para a sua família e atravessou a barreira entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo mágico. Dois segundos depois, estava diante de um grande trem vermelho, o qual a levaria para Hogwarts.

Amanda olhou à sua volta. Havia, mais ou menos, uma dúzia de grupos de pessoas. Alguns de alunos com suas famílias e outro de alunos com amigos. E havia ela, parada ali, sem saber direito o que fazer. Resolveu então que iria embarcar no trem para achar uma cabine vaga enquanto havia uma, afinal, era por isso que ela estava ali adiantada.

Quando entrou no trem, já havia algumas cabines ocupadas com alunos que conversavam alegremente. Resolveu, por fim, ocupar uma cabine quase no final do trem. Uns 30 minutos depois, deram onze horas e o trem ganhou velocidade.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando já estava entediada de olhar para o nada que estava além da janela, Amanda ouviu uma voz feminina do lado de fora na cabine.

- Espere. Vou ver se podemos ficar aqui - disse a voz. Em seguida, a porta da cabine se abriu e uma garota de cabelos ruivos compridos e sardas colocou a cabeça para dentro. - Com licença. Podemos ficar aqui? Está difícil encontrar uma cabine com espaço. – a garota perguntou, sorrindo.

- Claro, podem entrar. - respondeu Amanda, retribuindo o sorriso, oferecendo os lugares vagos com um gesto do braço.

A garota ruiva agradeceu e entrou, sentando-se de frente para Amanda, ao lado da janela. Em seguida, entrou um garoto moreno, de óculos e olhos verdes, com uma curiosa cicatriz na testa.

- Meu nome é Gina Weasley. - disse a ruiva.

- Amanda Thornton. Prazer. - e olhou para o garoto.

- Eu sou Harry Potter - disse ele.

- Ah, o famoso Harry Potter! – Amanda já tinha ouvido falar dele, é claro. "O Menino que Sobreviveu". E também sabia dos atuais acontecimentos no Ministério da Magia. – É um grande prazer te conhecer.

- Obrigado. - respondeu Harry desconfortável com um sorriso envergonhado.

- Desculpa, mas eu nunca a vi na escola. De que casa você é? - perguntou Gina, um pouco insegura.

- De nenhuma por enquanto. Sou nova aqui. Fui transferida da Austrália.

- Sério? - perguntou Harry surpreso - Nunca vi ninguém entrar em Hogwarts que não fosse do primeiro ano. Se vi, não lembro. Aliás, você não é do primeiro ano, é?

- Não! Estou do quinto ano.

- No mesmo que eu. - comentou Gina alegre.

- De que casa vocês são? - perguntou Amanda, olhando de um para o outro.

- Grifinória.

- Hum, - Amanda havia pesquisado sobre essas "casas" e sabia qual era a principal característica desta - a casa dos corajosos! Não me espanta. Por tudo que vocês já fizeram... haja coragem.

Harry e Gina riram.

Durante as próximas horas, os três tiveram conversas agradáveis sobre vários assuntos. Compraram feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, bolo de caldeirão, tortinhas de abóbora, sapos de chocolate, entre outras guloseimas. Às vezes alguns estudantes paravam para olhar dentro da cabine deles, cochichando, provavelmente sobre Harry. Amanda não fez comentário sobre isso, pois percebeu o quanto Harry odiava aquele tipo de atenção. Até que a porta abriu-se novamente e duas outras pessoas apareceram. Um garoto de cabelos ruivos e sardas, como Gina, e com um jeito meio desengonçado. E outra era uma garota loira de cabelos muito espessos.

- Ah! Finalmente encontramos vocês! - disse o ruivo. Ele entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, tomando-lhe da mão uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e começando a comer. A garota loira sentou-se ao lado de Amanda.

- Oi! - disse ela - Acho que não nos conhecemos. Sou Hermione Granger.

- Prazer. Amanda Thornton.

- Igualmente. E este ser aqui - e indicou o ruivo - é Rony Weasley.

- E, aí?! - disse ele, com feijõezinhos na boca.

- Rony! Assim você me mata de vergonha - disse Gina, olhando-o espantada.

- Vocês são irmãos? - perguntou Amanda para Gina, já sabendo a resposta.

- Infelizmente. - respondeu ela com uma careta.

- Você não sabia? Achei que todos em Hogwarts conheciam os Weasley - estranhou Hermione.

- Acho que é porque eu ainda não estudei em Hogwarts.

- Não?! Você é do primeiro ano?! Não tem cara de quem seja... - perguntou Rony.

- Não, estou no quinto ano. Fui transferida da Austrália. - disse Amanda.

- Sério?! E como é lá? - perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Ah, é legal. As estações são ao contrário daqui. Em julho faz frio, mas não chega a nevar. É estranho sentir calor nessa época do ano. E estou super ansiosa para ver neve!

- Você nunca viu neve? – Rony perguntou quase gritando, como se fosse algo absurdo.

- Não... quero dizer, na Nova Zelândia até neva um pouquinho na região de Northwind, a minha escola, mas não dá nem pro cheiro. Quero ver neve de verdade. – Amanda respondeu.

- Você terá de me contar tudo sobre Northwind! – Hermione pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- Sabe o que eu estou estranhando? - começou Harry, mudando completamente de assunto. - O Malfoy ainda não veio nos perturbar.

- E você está reclamando?! Eu estou feliz por ele não ter colocado aquela cabeça branca aqui. - falou Rony, se revoltando.

- Quem? - perguntou Amanda curiosa, se metendo na conversa

- Draco Malfoy. É um garoto ridículo da Sonserina que nos enche sempre que pode. - respondeu Gina.

- Hum, legal. - disse Amanda, sorrindo.

- É, nem tanto. - disse Hermione - Ele é um rapaz egoísta, metido, arrogante e imbecil, odeia trouxas e se acha superior por ser "puro-sangue". - completou, sem se conformar que uma pessoa pudesse ser assim.

- Não é legal. - Amanda falou, mudando de expressão. Essa, com certeza, era uma das pessoas que eles evitavam. Provavelmente ela faria o mesmo.

Depois de mais um tempo, o trem foi perdendo velocidade até parar. Já vestidos com os uniformes, os cinco desembarcaram. Era uma noite bonita. O céu estava sem nuvens, com a lua e as estrelas sendo refletidas no grande lago de Hogwarts. Na margem oposta do lago, podia se ver o castelo, com suas muitas torres e luzes acesas. Muito diferente do Austrália. Amanda não foi para as carruagens junto com os outros, teria de ficar com os alunos do primeiro ano e com o guarda-caça, Hagrid, para chegar ao castelo atravessando o lago e receber os avisos e instruções padrão para os novos alunos.

* * *

Draco desembarcou do trem ladeado pelos seu dois "amigos" Crabbe e Goyle, como de costume. Ao caminharem até as carruagens, passaram pelo Trio Maravilha e Gina. Draco não pôde evitar cutucá-los um pouco.

- Olha só quem eu encontro aqui - disse Draco, com um sorriso maldoso - a sangue-ruim, os dois pobretões e o cicatriz. - Crabbe e Goyle riram.

- Que desprazer em encontrá-lo, Malfoy! - falou Rony falsamente animado - Tava demorando para você vir nos importunar.

- Então vocês sentiram a minha falta? Vou tentar perturbá-los mais este ano. - Draco disse, divertindo-se.

- Desinfeta, Malfoy - mandou Gina, impaciente.

- Olha como você fala comigo, Weasley - Draco repreendeu-a, mas ainda sorrindo.

- E como eu deveria falar com você? - Perguntou Gina, como se não houvesse outro jeito de falar com ele.

- Com respeito, é claro. Afinal, sou superior a vocês. - disse ele, estufando o peito.

- Mas nem de longe você é superior a nós. - retrucou Harry, com raiva.

- Você só merecerá nosso respeito quando... espera aí, nunca. - disse Rony.

Draco riu.

- Tá bom, Weasley. Vai falando, enquanto pode. - e saiu com Crabbe e Goyle, em direção a uma carruagem vazia. Ao se afastar um pouco, ele ouvir o Weasley comentar: "Essas implicações dele estão perdendo a graça, é a mesma coisa desde o primeiro ano!", "Está na hora dele crescer", essa foi a Granger falando. Draco se sentiu meio idiota com o comentário.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, Draco sentou-se em seu lugar habitual à mesa da Sonserina. Crabbe empurrou um garoto, para poder sentar-se ao lado de Draco. À sua frente, estava Zabini, que já começou a falar. Draco não estava escutando. Estava cansado e com fome. Queria que a seleção de alunos acabasse logo, para comer e poder dormir. Em seguida apareceu Pansy Parkinson, que se sentou ao lado esquerdo de Draco.

- Oi, Draco! - disse ela, toda animada, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto e dando-lhe um beijo bem barulhento na bochecha.

- Oi, Pansy. - disse Draco, com toda animação que conseguiu reunir, que não foi muita coisa.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, as portas do Salão Principal se abriram e uma renca de alunos pequenos entrou.

- Nossa, a cada ano esses alunos parecem menores - comentou Zabini, rindo - Mas esse ano tem uma aluna mais alta na frente. - desse ele, estranhando.

Draco olhou para os alunos. Realmente havia uma garota mais alta à frente, que aparentava ser mais velha. Mas o que faria ela ali com os nanicos?

- Bem-vindos, alunos! - saudou Dumbledore, ficando de pé - Antes de começarmos o banquete, tenho alguns anúncios de inicio de ano a dar. - e deu seus avisos habituais, sobre não poder ir até a floresta proibida, sobre o zelador Filch e falou de algumas substituições de professores. - Este e nos próximos dois anos, nós teremos uma nova aluna. Amanda Thornton foi transferida da Austrália. Nós esperamos que seu período letivo em Hogwarts seja agradável. - terminou Dumbledore, sorrindo para ela.

Amanda retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho, o que deixava óbvio seu constrangimento. Ela não pensava em outra coisa senão sumir. Ficou encarando Dumbledore por um bom tempo para evitar olhar para trás e encarar todos os alunos que com certeza estavam observando-a.

- Pode sentar-se no banco, Srta. Thornton. - convidou a Profª. McGonagall.

Amanda sentou-se, nervosa e a Professora colocou o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça. O chapéu parecia ser muito velho e tinha cheiro de mofo. Amanda ficou encarando seus pés sem saber direito o que fazer quando uma voz começou a falar com ela: "Hum, mente interessante. Eu diria que você se adequa bem à Lufa-Lufa, mas também se encaixaria perfeitamente na Grifinória". Amanda ergueu as sobrancelhas (era incapaz de erguer apenas uma) e pensou: "Confio em você, chapéu. Faz o que achar melhor".

Draco observou-a atentamente. "Uma garota nova, que não tem amigos e é bonita. Interessante." pensou ele "Se ela ao menos caísse na Sonserina..." em seguida, o Chapéu Seletor anunciou: "Grifinória!".

Draco repreendeu-se por ter pensado nisso e ficou olhando a garota andar em direção à mesa da Grifinória e sentar-se junto com o Trio Maravilha.

- Pra variar, outra grifinória - comentou Zabini - Ela é bonitinha, podia ter caído na Sonserina.

- Bonitinha nada! Ela é feia pra caramba, olha só! - revoltou-se Pansy, olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Zabini fez o mesmo.

Draco também a estava olhando. Ela estava conversando com Gina e Hermione, rindo. Draco ficou admirando-a. Bonitinha, como Zabini disse, era pouco para o que Draco achou da nova aluna. Ela era tão bonita, não a ponto de chamar a atenção de todos os rapazes e sim naturalmente com seus cabelos louros escuros, olhos azuis e o sorriso encantador.

- Ela não é a garota mais bonita do mundo, mas é bonitinha. - disse Zabini, virando-se pra frente - Não é, Draco?

Draco não estava escutando. Continuava a olhar a mesa da Grifinória, com olhar de paisagem. Estava perdido em pensamentos. Por um momento, achou que fosse possível conhecer a aluna nova. Mas logo voltou a si, e percebeu que era impossível. Repreendeu-se rigorosamente por ter pensado tais coisas tão sentimentais e sentiu vergonha por isso. Afinal, uma grifinória, amiga das pessoas que ele mais odiava? Jamais. Mas... se ela tivesse caído na Sonserina...

- Draco! - berrou Pansy a seu lado.

Draco assustou-se.

- Que foi? - perguntou ele, ao ver quem tinha desviado sua atenção.

- Você estava olhando aquela garota?!

- Mas é claro que estava! Todos estão! - falou Zabini. – Ela é nova, todos querem vê-la. – ele disse como se fosse óbvio – e era.

- Deixa de ser ciumenta - reclamou Draco - Eu não estava olhando-a. Estava... só pensando. – sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao relembrar o que pensava.

- Sei... - resmungou ela, e fechou a cara.

- Ah, está com ciúme! – Zabini riu de Pansy e os dois começaram a discutir.

Na mesa ao lado, Amanda conversava animadamente com os alunos da Grifinória. A comida tinha acabado de aparecer e eles estavam se servindo.

- Northwind é bem diferente daqui - começou ela - Não é um castelo. É um prédio como o de uma universidade só que muito mais velho e antiquado.

- O que é uma universidade? - perguntou Rony, sem entender, colocando um punhado de comida na boca.

- É tipo uma escola, onde os trouxas estudam e escolhem a sua profissão, mas eles começam a estudar aos dezoito anos mais ou menos.

Amanda estava gostando muito de Hogwarts. As pessoas estavam sendo muito gentis com ela, diferente do que ela esperava, e ficou contente ao saber que Hermione seria sua guia pelos primeiros dias, já que era monitora, mostrando o castelo, as regras e tudo mais. Deu uma olha no salão. Seus olhos estacionaram em um garoto loiro, na mesa ao lado, que estava sentado de frente para ela. Parecia mal humorado, mas ainda sim, bonito. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e um leve rubor tomar conta de suas bochechas.

- Gina, quem é aquele garoto?

- Quem? - perguntou Gina, olhando na mesma direção que Amanda.

- Aquele ali, que está sentado ao lado de uma garota e de um cara grande.

- Ah, aquele é o Draco Malfoy. - respondeu Gina, voltando a seu lugar.

Amanda olhou-a desconsolada. Quer dizer que aquele garoto, justo aquele em que ela se focou, era o que detestava trouxas. Ela sentiu sua animação diminuir rapidamente e dar lugar ao desapontamento. Por um momento, ela pensou que por ele ser desse jeito, só o tornava mais interessante. Era verdade. Mas ela sabia que era impossível conseguir algo com ele, então descartou a possibilidade, dando mais uma olhada triste da direção do garoto.

* * *

**N/A: **Oiii :)

Obrigada por ter cedido uma parte de seu tempo e ter lido! Se puder ou quiser deixar uma review, eu agradeço! Dê a sua opinião sincera para eu saber se estou agradando, por favor!

Beijos!

**Liana Ross**


	2. Encantadores de Serpentes

**Encantadores de Serpentes**

Amanda acordou particularmente bem na manhã seguinte. A noite anterior tinha sido melhor do que ela esperava e o fato de ela não ter xingado o despertador de manhã, ajudou no bom humor dela. Espreguiçou-se e sentou-se na cama. Reparou que Gina já tinha acordado. Claire, uma de suas novas companheiras de quarto, estava terminando de calçar os sapatos quando cumprimentou Amanda e foi em direção à porta, onde Hanna a esperava. Amanda se perguntou por que Gina preferia andar com Erick, um garoto do ano delas, do que com as garotas. Elas pareciam ser simpáticas. Claire era loura de cabelos curtos e Hanna era negra, tinha os cabelos todos trançados e parecia ser durona. Gina confirmou essa hipótese.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se e Gina saiu, ainda vestindo pijama, tirando Amanda de suas reflexões.

- Bom dia! – disse ela, sorridente.

- Bom dia!

- Como foi a sua primeira noite em Hogwarts?

- Ah, foi boa. A cama é bem confortável! – Amanda disse, deitando-se novamente e abraçando o travesseiro.

Depois disso, as duas se vestiram e dez minutos depois estavam descendo a escada do dormitório feminino para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Bom dia, garotas! – saudou um garoto alto de cabelos pretos ao chegarem ao Salão Comunal.

- Bom dia, Erick – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Estão indo tomar café da manhã? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. Por que não se junta a nós? – convidou Gina.

- Claro! – aceitou Erick, ficando no meio das duas e passando os braços em volta do pescoço delas. – Assim eu protejo as duas contra os indesejados. – terminou ele, com ar de superioridade. Gina disse que ele sempre agia assim, mas que ninguém o levava muito a sério.

- Obrigada! Me sinto superprotegida em sua presença. – Gina agradeceu, encenando uma grande admiração por Erick. Amanda apenas riu, ainda não se sentia confortável para fazer piadinhas com os novos colegas.

Os três então foram para o Salão Principal. Sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória, junto com Harry, Rony, e Hermione. Logo depois, a Profª. McGonagall passou deixando os horários de cada um.

- Hum, parece que hoje não temos aulas ruins – disse Gina, observando o horário dela e de Amanda.

- Que bom pra vocês. Nós aqui já começamos mal. Primeira aula, Feitiços com o povo da Sonserina. – reclamou Rony, fazendo careta – Parece que nós temos mais aulas com esses sonserinos do que com qualquer outra turma. – e jogou seu horário de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa.

- Acho que o Snape deve manipular os horários para nos torturar. – sugeriu Harry.

- O que vocês têm contra aos sonserinos e ao Snape? – perguntou Amanda.

- Espere até ter uma aula com eles. Aí você entenderá o que nós estamos dizendo. – recomendou Gina, piscando um dos olhos.

Depois de tomarem café, Amanda, Gina e Erick foram em direção à aula de Transfiguração. Depois tiveram aula de Herbologia e Feitiços e foram almoçar. As aulas foram agradáveis. Amanda teve o prazer de conhecer os sonserinos na aula de Feitiços. Realmente, eles não eram as pessoas mais amigáveis do mundo. Mesmo assim, ela não entendia o motivo de tanto desentendimento entre as duas casas.

- E aí, como foi a manhã? – perguntou Gina para Harry, Rony e Hermione, quando chegaram ao Salão Principal.

- Ah, foi mais ou menos. – Hermione respondeu desanimada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina, se servindo de suco de abóbora.

- O de sempre. Aquele Malfoy e seu bando de puxa-sacos me chamando de sangue-ruim, xingando o Rony e o Harry. Básico.

- Mesmo estando acostumados, é ruim começar o ano desse jeito. – reclamou Harry.

- Eu já nem acho ruim eles me chamarem de sangue-ruim, mas é uma droga ter que ouvir isso todos os dias... – Hermione reclamou.

Amanda pensou no que ela disse. Então, o tal Malfoy realmente odiava trouxas. Não havia jeito algum de ele deixar as diferenças de lado caso Amanda resolvesse transformá-lo em seu "alvo romântico". Era uma pena. Ela realmente havia se interessado. Mas ele não era o único garoto por aí, com certeza haveria outros menos problemáticos interessados em conhecer a aluna nova. O pensamento fez Amanda sorrir timidamente.

- Sabe o que a gente podia fazer? Um clube anti-sonserinos. – sugeriu Erick, como se fosse uma grande idéia.

- Pra quê? – perguntou Gina, como se a idéia fosse inútil.

- Ah, sei lá, pra zoar com eles!

- Nossa, Erick, você é tão feliz. – disse Gina, olhando para ele.

- Parece ser engraçado. – comentou Amanda.

- Está vendo?! Alguém concorda comigo.

- Eu só falei que achei engraçado. – disse ela, olhando-o.

- Valeu... – lamentou o garoto. Amanda sorriu como se pedisse desculpas.

- Eu não tenho nada contra eles. Não faria sentido para mim se eu participasse desse "clube".

- E vocês, trio? – perguntou Erick, referindo-se à Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Ah, isso é meio infantil... – Hermione respondeu, meio sem jeito.

- Mas você tem o FALE.

- É F.A.L.E. E não é infantil. É por uma causa nobre. – ela explicou empinando o nariz

- E acabar com os sonserinos não é?! – perguntou Erick, indignado.

- Ah, eu participo. É sempre bom zoar daquelas cobras. – disse Rony.

- Aí, Rony! Obrigado! – agradeceu Erick.

- E qual será o nome? – perguntou Harry.

- Sei lá, "Clube anti-soserinos"?

- Está muito óbvio. – comentou Gina.

- Você nem vai participar, então não tem direito a dar sua opinião. – repreendeu Erick.

- Grosso. - reclamou Gina, voltando-se para seu prato.

- Podia ser... – disse Erick, olhando pro além, pensando.

- Encantadores de Serpentes. – Harry disse, de repente.

- Ta aí um bom nome. – aprovou Erick, sorrindo.

- É, gostei. – Rony concordou, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

Gina revirou os olhos, sem esconder sua expressão de que achava tudo isso muito tosco. Amanda riu da situação.

Ao fim do almoço, Amanda, Gina e Erick foram para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Amanda até achou legal, mas muito monótona. Ela se perguntava o porquê dela estar ali.

À noite, Amanda escreveu cartas para os pais, Jade e Nicole, contando o que havia acontecido nesse pouco tempo de aula e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordou novamente de bom humor e desceu para tomar café com Gina e Erick. Logo depois, foram para as masmorras para a primeira aula de poções. No caminho, cruzaram com um trio de sonserinos.

- Ora, ora. A Weasleyzinha arrumou uma amiga. – falou o garoto do meio, com voz arrastada – O que ela é? Sangue-ruim ou uma pobretona como você? – concluiu ele, e os outros dois que estavam juntos dele deram gargalhadas.

- Malfoy, por que você não dá o fora? – sugeriu Erick, sem parar de andar.

Amanda reconheceu o garoto que vira na primeira noite em Hogwarts. De perto ele era ainda mais bonito do que se lembrava. Tinha traços finos do rosto e cara de poucos amigos. Amanda não entendeu por que havia se interessado nele.

- O que você está olhando, menina? – Malfoy perguntar bruscamente para Amanda.

A garota sentiu seu rosto esquentar e, com certeza, ficar vermelho.

- Ahn... nada... é que já me falaram sobre você.

- Verdade? E o que falaram sobre mim? Apenas coisas boas, eu imagino.

Amanda sentiu a pergunta como um desafio. Não gostava de confrontos, mas como ele tinha perguntado, ela respondeu.

- Que você é metido, arrogante, egoísta... espero que isso seja bom para você.

Erick riu pelo nariz. Malfoy fechou a cara de uma maneira que fez Amanda recuar um passo.

- Você acha isso engraçado? Ficar _me_ desafiando? Acha que pode chegar assim de repente e ir falando do jeito que quiser comigo? – ele aumentava a voz a cada frase.

- Eu só respondi o que você perguntou. – Amanda se explicou, achando um exagero o escândalo do rapaz e avançou o passo que havia recuado, mostrando que ele não a intimidava.

- E você também se acha espertinha. Que gracinha. – Malfoy deu um meio sorriso malicioso que fez as pernas de Amanda tremer, mas não de medo. – Você aprenderá mais cedo ou mais tarde como as coisas funcionam por aqui. Vamos. – e fez um gesto para seus dois amigos o seguirem. Dois guarda-costas, pelo tamanho dos garotos.

Amanda virou-se para Gina e Erick com cara de interrogação.

- O que raios aconteceu aqui?

- São as boas-vindas do nosso querido amigo Draco Malfoy. – Erick respondeu. – Ele é tão gentil não acha?

- Não se preocupe, você se acostuma. – Gina garantiu.

- Eu nem sei o que eu estou sentindo aqui. Raiva, indignação... uma mistura dos dois... mas de duas coisas eu sei: eu entendi porque vocês o odeiam e, Erick, vou participar do seu clube. – Erick fez um som de vitória – Deve ser muito divertido falar mal desse cara, ele tem uns parafusos a menos.

- Só estava precisando de um empurrãozinho para você participar! Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... obrigado, Malfoy!

- Não exagera. – censurou Amanda.

- Vamos logo para a aula, senão vamos nos ferrar – disse Gina.

Amanda ainda estava em choque pelo que ocorrera e, apesar daquele sorriso de tremer as pernas de Malfoy, seu interesse por ele se foi. Ela realmente não fazia ideia de que o garoto fosse tão nojento assim. Que absurdo! Ele era muito sem noção.

Os três então terminaram o percurso até a sala do Profº. Snape. Por eles terem chegado uns dois minutos atrasados, graças ao prazeroso encontro com Malfoy, o Professor tirou cinco pontos de cada um.

- Ah, então você teve o desprazer de conhecer nosso adorado colega Draco Malfoy! – comentou Rony, à mesa da Grifinória no jantar.

- Pois é, foi muito legal. – ironizou Amanda.

- Imagino.

- Mas fica tranqüila, é normal. Depois de um tempo você até se acostuma. – acalmou-a Harry.

- Já me falaram. Mas eu não entendi por que ele foi tão estúpido, eu não fiz nada pra ele. – Amanda ainda não conseguia entender.

- Pelo menos agora o meu clube tem três integrantes contando comigo! – falou Erick, sorrindo e colocando um punhado de purê de batatas na boca.

- Aí, ta evoluindo! – brincou Hermione.

- Quatro. Eu também farei parte. – disse Harry.

- Valeu Harry! – Erick disse fazendo sinal de jóia para ele. – E vocês duas, não querem mesmo? – perguntou ele para Gina e Hermione.

- Não, nós estamos num nível superior, não é, Gina?

- Exato. – respondeu a garota.

Os outros quatro as olharam.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Rony, encarando Hermione.

- Que vocês estão sendo infantis fazendo e participando desse clube. – Gina respondeu por ela.

- Obrigada, Gina! – agradeceu Amanda, irônica.

- É só por diversão, deixa de ser estraga prazeres. – reclamou Harry.

Gina pareceu ficar chateada por Harry ter falado com ela desse jeito, mas logo mudou sua expressão.

Depois do jantar, todos foram para suas respectivas aulas. No dia seguinte, Amanda conheceu Luna Lovegood. Era realmente uma garota encantadora, mas meio desligada. Amanda a adorou. Parecia que ela vivia em um mundo feliz, em que tudo dava certo. Era agradável ficar com ela.

Na noite de sexta-feira, Amanda e Gina estavam sentadas no Salão Comunal conversando. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados num canto, conversando sabe-se lá do quê, e Erick estava com Colin Creevey.

- Cadê o Dino, Gina? – perguntou Amanda. – Desde que estou aqui, só vi vocês juntos umas três vezes.

- Ah, deve estar por aí com o Simas. – respondeu ela, sem se importar.

- Desse jeito nem parece que vocês estão namorando. – Amanda estranhou.

- Mas eu não sou ciumenta.

- Hum, sei. Você gosta de algum outro garoto?

- Por que você pensa isso?! – perguntou Gina, olhando-a espantada.

- Só estou perguntando. – defendeu-se ela. – Então, você gosta?

Gina pensou por um momento antes de responder.

- Bom, eu gostava do Harry há uns anos, mas isso já é passado.

- Tem certeza? – Amanda perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Gina encarou de volta. Então respondeu:

- Não. – disse Gina admitindo a derrota. Amanda ficou satisfeita. - Eu ainda gosto dele. Mas se eu for ficar esperando por ele, vou ficar encalhada pelo resto da vida.

- Mas ele não gosta de você?

- Eu creio que não. Ano passado ele teve um breve relacionamento com a Cho Chang, de quem ele gostava desde sei lá quando.

- Então, pelo que eu entendi, eles terminaram, certo?

- Certo.

- Então o caminho está livre pra você, garota!

- Pois é. A Hermione me deu o conselho de agir naturalmente e sair com outros garotos, assim talvez ele me note. Antes eu ficava muito nervosa perto dele. Mas estou tranqüila. Se der certo, ótimo, se não, não ficarei me lamentando.

- Ah, gostei de ver! – Amanda aprovou, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Gina, corando um pouco. – Mas e você, não tem namorado?

- Não. Na verdade nunca tive. Só um "casinho" com um rapaz apenas. – a garota respondeu parecendo tristonha.

- E por que não namorou?

- Acabou não dando certo. E não tive nenhum outro rolo porque simplesmente não apareceu ninguém por quem eu me interessasse. – ela já respondeu antes de Gina perguntar. Amanda se perguntou se deveria contar a Gina sobre seu interesse de alguns dias pelo Malfoy, mas como ela tinha desistido antes mesmo de começar alguma coisa, Amanda deixou o assunto de lado.

Nesse momento, Dino chegou e sentou ao lado de Gina e deu-lhe um beijo.

- Oi, Amanda.

- Olá.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Gina.

- Tava zanzando por aí com o Simas.

- Ahh, azarando outras garotas, não é?

- Claro que não! Nunca faria isso. – defendeu-se ele e deu-lhe outro beijo.

Amanda se sentiu segurando vela, então resolveu ir para o dormitório das meninas, dormir.

O final de semana foi bem agradável. Gina resolveu passar o tempo todo com Dino; Claire e Hanna normalmente andavam juntas e Amanda só as via a noite, então era mais um coleguismo do que uma amizade; então Amanda ficou com Erick, passeando pelos terrenos da escola.

No meio da semana, Amanda recebeu cartas de Jade e Nicole.

Jade:

"Oie, Amanda!

Demorou para escrever heim?! Já estava ficando preocupada!

Estou feliz que tenha gostado de Hogwarts, mas nenhum lugar é melhor que aqui, não é?! Afinal, aqui é onde estão as melhores pessoas, tipo "eu"! hahahaha

Então, já conheceu garotos bonitos? Você pode falar para eles que você tem uma amiga super legal e linda. Fala bem de mim, ok?

Estou com saudades. Você vai vir pro Natal, né? Estamos contando com você!

Todos mandam lembranças!

Beijos!

Jade.".

Amanda releu a carta várias vezes e não conseguiu extrair nada que fosse realmente útil. Essa era a Jade. Por isso ela a adorava.

Em seguida leu a carta de Nicole.

"Olá, Amanda!

Então você gostou de Hogwarts! Isso é ótimo. Mas não se esqueça de nós!

Aqui está uma loucura. Todo mundo está estudando que nem louco, mal começou e eu já não aguento mais. A única que não está nem aí é a Jade, que só fica atrás dos garotos. Ela tem um problema sério, estou ficando preocupada.

E o Sr. Masterson parece mais gordo que no ano passado. Não consigo prestar atenção nas aulas, fico olhando para o paletó dele pensando quando que o botão vai estourar e finalmente deixar aquela barriga respirar. Está muito difícil.

É uma pena que você não está aqui. Você era minha companheira! Claro que eu adoro a Jade, mas ela meio destrambelhada. E é estranho passar o tempo todo só com ela.

Bom, você vai vir mesmo pro Natal, certo? Eu estarei lá com a Jade e com você também.

Minha mãe e minha irmã te mandam um "oi" !

Não deixe de escrever nenhuma semana. Quero ficar por dentro das novidades!

Nicole.".

Pelo menos com a Nicole dava pra ter notícias da Austrália. Amanda teve uma repentina onda de saudades. Todo o tempo bom que passou em Hogwarts pareceu esvair-se ao ler as cartas. Sentiu-se num lugar estranho para o qual fora obrigada a ir. Queria voltar para a Austrália e ficar com os seus antigos colegas. Mas, infelizmente, não podia. Ela entedia que o emprego que seu pai conseguira era importante, por isso iria superar.

Nas aulas da semana, o assunto "N.O.M.'s" estava mais freqüente. Amanda percebeu que esse ano seria o ano em que ela estudaria tudo aquilo que ela não estudara nos outros anos. Pelo jeito, teria que começar agora antes que as coisas piorassem.

- Como eu odeio estudar. – reclamou Erick, na quinta à tarde, quando estavam fazendo uma tarefa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Pelo menos essa matéria é legal. – consolou Gina.

- Mas eu to falando no geral. É muito chato!

- Pára de reclamar e faz a lição. – mandou Gina.

- Quando começam os testes de Quadribol? – Erick perguntou.

- Acho que esse fim de semana. Tem que perguntar pro Harry, ele é o capitão. Você joga? – Gina perguntou a Amanda.

- Não, só gosto de ver. E vocês?

- Eu vou fazer o teste. Espero que eu passe. – respondeu Gina.

- Eu não vou. Quadribol é pra otários. – Erick falou com desprezo.

- Quem foi que disse isso? – perguntou Gina, olhando-o.

- Eu mesmo.

- Entendi. Você não sabe jogar! – disse Amanda rindo. Gina riu também.

- Eu jogo muito melhor do qualquer um aqui. Só não quero humilhar ninguém.

Durante o resto da tarde, Amanda e Gina ficaram zoando Erick.

No fim de semana, como esperado, ocorreram os testes de Quadribol. Os testes duraram a manhã inteira. Na vez de Gina, Amanda e Erick fizeram um estardalhaço e gritaram para ela, torcendo por ela. Gina conseguiu ser artilheira, assim como Katie Bell e Demelza Robins. O irmão dela, Rony, surpreendentemente conseguiu a vaga de goleiro.

- Estou feliz por você! – Amanda cumprimentou Gina, a caminho do castelo.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Gina, radiante.

- Você foi ótima. Pena que eu não consegui. – lamentou-se Dino.

- Tudo bem, da próxima vez você consegue! – consolou-o Gina.

- E contra quem será o primeiro jogo? - perguntou Amanda.

- Eu não sei. Mas deve ser contra a Sonserina.

- Tudo indica. – comentou Erick, que até agora não tinha falado nada. – Por falar nisso, temos que fazer nossa primeira reunião. – sussurrou Erick, para que somente Amanda pudesse ouvir.

- Verdade. Temos que falar com os outros dois membros.

- Aham. A gente fala com eles agora no almoço.

Quando estavam chegando à entrada do castelo, ouviram a voz da pessoa que eles menos queriam ouvir.

- Que palhaçada esse teste de vocês. Dois Weasley? Vocês irão perder feio. – Draco perturbou-os, com um meio sorriso, se divertindo, acompanhado, como sempre, por Crabbe e Goyle.

- Espere pra ver, Malfoy. – retrucou Erick.

- Ah, eu irei. Espero ver e rir de vocês quando os massacrarmos.

- Nosso time pode não ser o melhor de todos, mas com certeza é melhor que o de vocês. – disse Amanda, sentindo que precisava falar alguma coisa em defesa do time de sua casa, já que Gina e Dino estavam olhando para outro lado, ignorando-os.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle riram.

- Nem de longe a Grifinória é melhor que a Sonserina.

- Sério?! E quando foi a última que vocês ganharam a taça?

Draco parou de rir e olhou para ela.

- Você está querendo discutir comigo? – perguntou Draco, aproximando-se de Amanda como se não acreditasse no que ela estava fazendo.

- Não, estou querendo ter uma conversa amigável com você. – respondeu ela sinceramente, sem se mover do lugar. Pelo canto do olho, viu Erick tombando a cabeça para o lado, como se não soubesse onde Amanda queria chegar.

- Olha aqui, Thornton, se você acha que vai ficar me enfrentando assim, está muito enganada. Eu sou monitor da Sonserina. Posso te dar uma detenção. Ninguém me enfrenta.

Amanda ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você é mesmo arrogante, não é? Sabe, eu não gosto de brigas, mas perto de você eu não consigo me conter. – Amanda abandonou sua postura passiva para a de ataque. – E quanto a te enfrentar, acho que acabei de fazê-lo. E vou continuar se você não melhorar essa sua atitude.

- Agora você quer me impor ordens? – chocou-se Draco. – Ta pensando o quê?

- Eu penso que você é um sonserino mimado e imbecil que devia rever seus atos. Não sei como esses dois são seus amigos. – Amanda disse, indicando Crabbe e Goyle. Estes se entreolharam. – Ah, me enganei. Eles são seus seguranças, não é? – Amanda não sabia de onde tirou a coragem para dizer tais coisas, ela mesma estava surpresa, mas ficou satisfeita ao perceber que Malfoy estava sem palavras.

Draco encarou-a. Amanda não desviou o olhar nem por um segundo. Manteve seu olhar no dele, tentando ser o mais penetrante possível. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Incrível como aqueles olhos cinzas e frios pudessem ser tão atraentes.

Draco estava irritado. Mas manteve o contato visual. Aqueles olhos azuis eram tão penetrantes, ele não queria desviar.

- Amanda, vamos embora, agora! – Gina, mandou, pegando o braço da amiga e puxando-a para dentro do castelo.

Amanda foi obrigada a se desviar. Foi um alívio ter saído daquela situação, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia que a tinham interrompido de algo que ela estava gostando. Amanda não disse nada a Gina, só ficou xingando Draco junto com os outros.

Draco olhou-a se afastando em direção ao castelo. Como ela pode ser tão teimosa? Ele havia deixado claro que ela devia respeitá-lo. _"Esses grifinórios são tão imaturos"_. Mesmo assim, Draco sentiu-se atraído pelo jeito dela, a mistura da passividade e do desafio, mas logo afastou esse pensamento da cabeça. Imagina. Uma grifinória? De jeito nenhum.


	3. Algo Inesperado

**Algo Inesperado**

Em meados de outubro, ocorreu a primeira visita a Hogsmead, o povoado que vivia próximo à Hogwarts. Draco acordou, se vestiu e desceu para o Salão Principal com Zabini. Crabbe e Goyle já haviam ido. Depois de tomar café, foram para junto dos alunos que iriam ao vilarejo. A segurança do castelo neste ano estava mais rigorosa e Filch revistava todos que entravam e saíam. Draco já estava perdendo a paciência quando chegou a vez dele.

- Que coisa mais chata, não é? Esse negócio de ficar revistando todo mundo. – reclamou Zabini, ao saírem do castelo, indo para Hogsmead.

- Nem me fale. Como se isso impediria alguém de trazer algum objeto das trevas. – debochou Draco, fechando o casaco. A manhã estava bem ventosa.

Quando chegaram a Hogsmead, passaram pela Dedosdemel apinhada de gente, como sempre. Draco nem pensava em entrar naquele lugar cheio de fanáticos por doces. Não que ele não gostasse, talvez passasse lá quando estivesse mais vazio. Entraram, então, no Três Vassouras. Havia poucas mesas vazias. Draco e Zabini ocuparam uma perto da janela, onde dava pra ouvir os assobios do vento do lado de fora. Pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Nem sei por que estamos aqui. – reclamou Zabini, tomando um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Podíamos estar no Salão Comunal fazendo nada.

- É exatamente o que estamos fazendo, só que aqui. – disse Draco, impaciente.

- Eu sei, mas pelo menos lá é mais confortável.

Neste instante, a porta do bar abriu e Draco viu Amanda, Gina e Erick entrando. Inesperadamente, Draco sentiu um frio na barriga, que nunca sentira antes. Mas logo foi substituído pela sensação de desagrado que sentia sempre que via um grupinho da Grifinória.

- Nossa, mas não tem um lugar que nós vamos que não encontramos essa gente. – Zabini reclamou, olhando para o trio. – Entendeu porque eu preferia ficar no salão comunal da Sonserina?

- É verdade. Vamos acabar logo e sair.

Quando estavam se levantando, entrou uma pessoa que Draco realmente não queria ver: Pansy Parkinson.

- Draco! Achei você! – disse ela, abraçando-o.

- Oi, Pansy. – cumprimentou Draco, sem esconder seu desanimo.

- Já estão saindo? – perguntou ela, reparando nas duas garrafas vazias em cima da mesa.

- Sim, nós íamos sair no momento em que você nos encontrou. – falou Zabini, sem a mínima educação.

- Tudo bem, vamos dar uma volta. – Pansy pegou o braço de Draco.

- Por que você não está com a Daphne? Será que nem ela te aguenta? – Draco perguntou e Zabini riu.

- Seu estúpido. Eu a larguei com as outras menina para vir ficar com você. – Pansy respondeu com um mega sorriso, achando que faria Draco sorrir também.

Draco fez uma cara de nojo e, sem causar efeito na empolgação de Pansy, esta puxou-o para fora do Três Vassouras. Por algum motivo, agora mais do que qualquer outra vez, Draco não queria ser visto de braços dados com Pansy.

Amanda ficou olhando Draco sair do bar. Estava feliz por não ter que ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele e sua namoradinha. _"Que garota mais ridícula"_ pensou ela. _"Ela não tem nada de bonito. O nome é feio, a cara é feia, o..."_.

- Você não acha Amanda?

- Oi?

- Você está ouvindo o que estamos falando? – perguntou Erick.

- Não, desculpa, eu estava viajando. O que quê foi?

- Nós estávamos falando aqui, que o Três Vassouras podia fazer uma reforma, não é? – Gina disse.

- Com certeza. – concordou Amanda, ainda um pouco desligada. – Não sei por que o mundo bruxo tem que ter aspecto de velho.

- É verdade. Estranho isso, né? – comentou Erick.

- É a falta de tecnologia. – Amanda concluiu. Erick, sendo o puro-sangue que era, fez cara de interrogação, mas Amanda ignorou. Explicar o que é tecnologia não seria fácil.

Depois de terminarem de tomar suas respectivas bebidas, os três saíram e foram enfrentar o vento de fora. Gina foi encontrar Dino, e Amanda e Erick foram passear pelo povoado. Passaram pela Zonko's, a loja favorita de Erick, onde ele comprou várias bugigangas. Depois, foram até a Dedosdemel. Compraram tudo que é doce estranho, Amanda estava maravilhada com as coisas que lá tinha, aproveitou e comprou algumas coisas para mandar para seus pais, Jade e Nicole. Ao fim de tudo isso, voltaram para o castelo. Nem sequer tinham visto Harry, Rony e Hermione. Bem que Gina dissera que eles eram reservados.

No caminho para Hogwarts, passaram por Draco e Pansy, que também estavam voltando para o castelo. Pansy estava agarrada a ele, mas Draco não parecia feliz. Isso deixou Amanda um pouco mais animada do que já estava. Zabini aparentava estar incomodado junto com os dois.

A primeira reunião oficial do clube "Encantadores de Serpentes" foi na noite seguinte. Amanda se divertiu bastante. Como ela recentemente adquiriu certo ódio por Draco Malfoy, ela pôde compartilhar sua indignação com os outros membros – Erick, Harry e Rony. Estes xingavam não só o Malfoy, mas todos os outros sonserinos e Amanda acabou tendo uma noite muito agradável.

No início de novembro, aconteceu a primeira partida de Quadribol: Corvinal X Sonserina. A maior parte dos alunos iria torcer para Corvinal, apenas o sonserinos que não. Realmente a Sonserina tinha uma péssima reputação em Hogwarts.

Às nove horas de sábado, todos se encaminharam para o estádio. Era uma manhã bonita, mas estava frio. O inverno com certeza estava chegando. Amanda, Gina e Erick, se encontraram com Luna e estes sentaram juntos nas arquibancadas, perto de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

A partida foi bem equilibrada. No final, Corvinal venceu a Sonserina por duzentos e vinte a cento e trinta, para o desagrado dos sonserinos e a alegria do resto da escola.

Luna separou-se dos três, pois iria comemorar junto com os alunos da Corvinal a vitória. Amanda, Gina e Erick se demoraram a sair. Estava uma muvuca e tanto.

Quando finalmente conseguiram sair do estádio, avistaram o time da Sonserina saindo dos vestiários com cara furiosa. Amanda teve vontade de tirar um sarro de Draco, mas como ele estava acompanhado por mais seis sonserinos enraivecidos, ela pensou melhor e desistiu.

- Vocês viram a cara do Malfoy?! – Rony perguntou, no Salão Comunal um pouco depois do jogo, caindo na gargalhada.

- Claro que sim! Foi muito bom! – falou Erick, rindo também.

- Teria sido melhor se nós tivéssemos ganhado deles. – disse Harry.

- Mas nós vamos ganhar! E vai ser bem melhor ver aquele cabeça-branca mais furioso do que já está! – falou Rony, com um olhar maligno, que fez todos olharem para ele.

- Acalme-se, Rony. Vocês irão jogar contra a Sonserina só depois do Natal. – disse Hermione.

- Tudo bem, mas já estou imaginando.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo mês, teve outra partida de quadribol: Grifinória X Lufa-Lufa. Amanda, assim como a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória, resolveu se vestir de acordo: vermelho e dourado.

Draco encaminhou-se para o estádio com o resto dos alunos da Sonserina. Aquele seria um jogo chato. A única coisa que o agradaria seria ver a Grifinória perder. Ele não torceria por Lufa-Lufa, mas sim contra a Grifinória.

Chegaram ao estádio e se acomodaram. A partida começou mal para ele: Grifinória tinha marcado com menos de cinco minutos de jogo. Só dava pra ouvir a gritaria da casa. Amanda estava bem à frente junto com Erick e Hermione. Os três estavam gritando coisas para os jogadores que ele não conseguia entender. _"Que bando de manés"_, Draco pensou.

Ao fim do jogo, como era esperado, Grifinória venceu de 240 a 160. Harry agarrou o pomo, não se sabe como, pois estava tão grudado com o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, que todos estavam prendendo a respiração. Harry precisava pegar o pomo, pois Rony não estava indo muito bem e deixou passar várias bolas fáceis. Felizmente, tudo acabou bem.

Na sala comunal da Grifinória houve a tradicional comemoração da vitória. Todos estavam parabenizando os jogadores e eles, é claro, estavam muito felizes, menos Rony, que parecia descontente e decepcionado consigo mesmo.

- Relaxa Rony, você não foi mal. Só estava distraído. – consolou-o Hermione.

- Distraído nada, eu sou ruim mesmo. Como iremos vencer a Sonserina se eu continuar desse jeito? – perguntou ele, sem se convencer.

- Até lá, nós já iremos ter treinado muito, você melhorará. – disse Gina, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- É, Rony. Além disso, é só um esporte. Nada muito importante. – Amanda disse.

- Claro que é importante! Nós precisamos ganhar daqueles sonserinos. – Rony disse, olhando para Amanda, espantado.

- Eu sei que a rivalidade entre vocês é grande, mas não pode deixar isso abalar suas atitudes. – Amanda aconselhou-o.

- Você que o diga, não é?! – Gina falou, olhando para Amanda com ar de riso.

- Como assim? – perguntou Amanda, sem entender.

- Fala sério, as vezes que nos encontramos com Malfoy você se revoltou. Não imaginava que você fosse desse jeito.

- Ah, então você anda enfrentando ele? – perguntou Hermione, reprovando e ao mesmo tempo com um tom de aceitação.

- Claro que não. Só respondo aos desaforos que ele vem fazer. – defendeu-se.

- Cuidado, ele é monitor.

- Não sei como. É um idiota.

A festa de vitória durou até que a Profª. McGonagall entrou no meio mandando todos irem dormir. Ela não conseguia esconder o sorriso de alegria, mas mesmo assim, conseguia ser respeitada por todos.

Amanda acordou bem no domingo, assim como a maioria dos grifinórios. Estava ficando cada vez mais frio com a proximidade de dezembro.

- Alguém que conhecemos morreu ou foi preso? – perguntou Rony, naturalmente, na mesa do café da manhã.

- Parece que não. – respondeu Hermione, que estava lendo o "Profeta Diário".

- Esse ano está meio parado.

- Pois é, que ruim, né? – ironizou Gina, olhando-o.

- Será que tem jeito de misturar panqueca com torrada? – perguntou Erick para si mesmo, pegando uma panqueca com a mão esquerda e uma torrada com a direita. – Podia se chamar Panrrada. – disse ele animado colocando a torrada em cima da panqueca. – Ou então Toqueca! – e colocou outra panqueca por cima da torrada e deu uma mordida. Sorriu, como se aprovasse.

Amanda e Gina se entreolharam.

- Você ouve o que você diz, Erick? – perguntou Amanda, virando-se para ele.

Demorou um pouco e Erick percebeu que Amanda e Gina estavam olhando-o.

- Disseram alguma coisa? – perguntou ele de boca cheia, na maior inocência.

- Acho que não. – conclui Gina, e voltou-se para seu café da manhã. Amanda riu.

- Bom, acho que vou ao Corujal enviar os doces que comprei para os meus pais e minhas amigas. Nos vemos depois.

- Você não enviou ainda? – Erick espantou-se - Faz quase um mês que fomos a Hogsmead. Já deve estar tudo estragado.

- Ah, eu esqueci. Mando agora. Se estiver estragado, é só eles não comerem. – disse Amanda. Simples assim.

Dizendo isso, Amanda levantou-se e foi para a torre da Grifinória pegar os pacotes que já estavam prontos há alguns dias. Foi, então, para o Corujal. Ela nunca gostava de ir a um lugar onde corujas viviam. Era sempre sujo e mal-cheiroso. Quando chegou lá, deparou-se com Draco Malfoy, apoiado em uma das janelas, de costas para a porta. Sentiu arrepios. Estava sozinha com Malfoy. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e a ficar nervosa. Não, espera, não era essa a sensação que deveria ter. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, recuperando-se.

Draco tinha acabado de enviar uma carta para sua mãe. Ele quase não se correspondia com seu pai em Azkaban. A única coisa que ele sabia dizer era sobre Voldemort, que Draco devia apoiá-lo e trazer orgulho. Ele já estava cansado dessa conversa, por isso evitava a comunicação entre eles. Sua mãe, pelo menos, era mais agradável, então resolveu mandar-lhe uma carta, dizendo que iria passar o Natal em casa. Não tinha motivos para ficar em Hogwarts mais do que era obrigado.

Draco foi desviado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho de corujas. Olhou para trás e viu Amanda escolhendo três corujas-das-torres. Sentiu aquela sensação estranha que sentira no Três Vassouras. _"Que raios é isso?"_.

- Mas será possível que eu não posso ficar num lugar sem que alguém desagradável apareça? – perguntou ele em voz alta, visivelmente irritado com a presença de Amanda.

- Que eu saiba, este lugar é para todos os alunos. – disse ela, prendendo um pacote em uma das corujas, sem se deixar abalar.

- Mas eu sou monitor, por isso tenho preferência e se eu quero ficar sozinho aqui, você deve sair.

Amanda apenas o olhou, entediada, ignorou-o e foi até a janela soltar a primeira coruja. Voltou-se para onde estava e começou a prender o segundo pacote em outra coruja.

Draco estava ficando realmente alterado com aquela garota.

- Como você demora em fazer isso, Thornton. – perturbou-a ele, chegando mais perto dela, olhando o modo desajeitado com que ela prendia o pacote na pata da coruja.

- Vai querer me ensinar a fazer isso também? – perguntou ela, impaciente, finalizando o nó e soltando a segunda coruja.

- Parece que você precisa disso.

- Vai-te catar, Malfoy. – Amanda disse, começando a ajeitar a última coruja.

- Olha essa boca, garota. – repreendeu Draco, olhando-a chocado. – Você não pode falar comigo assim não, eu já lhe disse isso.

Amanda fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e contou até três. Então falou:

- Vamos parar por aqui.

- Ah, então a corajosa agora está com medo. Eu sabia que você ia acabar amarelando. – Draco disse com um sorriso debochado.

Ela sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho novamente. Ele a estava desafiando e duvidando da coragem dela? Amanda não conseguiu mais se segurar.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Malfoy, mesmo você sendo monitor. – disse ela enraivecida.

- Pois devia ter. Posso te dar uma detenção agora.

- E qual seria o motivo?

- Desrespeito ao um monitor da escola.

Amanda riu.

- Ah, que medinho.

- Está duvidando de mim? – disse ele começando a encará-la.

- Pareço estar? – ela confrontou-o, encarando-o de volta. – Além disso, eu poderia me defender dizendo que quem começou essa discussão foi você.

- E em quem será que o diretor acreditaria? Na novata ou no monitor? – Draco perguntou, fingindo estar em dúvida.

Amanda sentiu sua raiva crescendo.

- Ai, Malfoy! Eu... eu... – começou ela, sem saber direito o que dizer.

- Você o quê? Me odeia? – perguntou ele. Draco já estava acostumado com as pessoas odiando-o, então já esperava por isso.

- Quem disse que eu te odeio? – Amanda não ia dizer isso e por um momento sentiu-se triste por Malfoy achar que ela o odiava. Tudo bem, ela não gostava dele mesmo, mas não chegava a ser ódio. - Talvez...

- Talvez o quê? – perguntou ele, ainda desafiando-a.

Amanda sentiu uma coisa estranha que a fez dizer algo que não pretendia.

- Talvez eu até goste de você.

As palavras saíram de uma vez. Amanda não conseguiu controlar e espantou-se consigo mesma por ter dito esse absurdo.

Draco, por sua vez, continuou a encará-la, mas sua expressão mudou. Seu rosto ficou mais branco do que já era e seus olhos se abriram, visivelmente chocado com tal revelação. Como reagir depois disso?

Depois de um momento desconfortável em silêncio, ele piscou várias vezes, tentando assimilar aquelas palavras.

- Você o quê? – perguntou ele, finalmente conseguindo falar.

Amanda não estava mais olhando-o. Terminou de aprontar a ultima coruja, e soltou-a.

- Nada. – disse ela, por fim, e saiu do Corujal depressa.

Draco ficou parado ali, sem saber direito o que fazer. Amanda Thornton gostava dele? _"Como é possível?"_. Surpreendentemente, ele não sentiu vontade de caçoar ou rir dela, nem se sentiu convencido com isso. Foi algo tão inesperado, ficou sem reação. Involuntariamente, Draco curvou os lábios em um sorriso mínimo. Quando percebeu, fechou a cara novamente. Ele estava confuso. Precisava se juntar com alguns sonserinos para xingar Potter e poder se distrair. Saiu, então, do Corujal e foi para as masmorras, sem deixar de pensar no que havia acontecido.

Amanda andou o mais depressa possível, sem chegar a correr. Provavelmente estava ridícula andando dessa forma, mas não ligou. Precisava encontrar Gina para contar o que acabara de acontecer.

O que ela havia dito? Como ela pudera dizer aquilo? Não era verdade... pelo menos era o que Amanda achava. De qualquer forma ela ainda não conseguia entender o que havia a feito dizer isso. Foi como um impulso, uma coisa estranha que ela não conseguiu controlar. Talvez uma maneira de deixá-lo totalmente sem reação, despreparado? Mas até ela ficou desse jeito.

Chegou ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, falou a senha rapidamente, que fez a mulher reclamar com ela pela grosseria, e entrou apressada, procurando Gina. Encontrou-a sentada junto a Dino. Sem pensar duas vezes foi até ela.

- Gina, preciso falar contigo. – disse ela.

- O que foi? – perguntou a garota, preocupada.

- Em particular.

Gina a olhou ainda mais preocupada.

- Tudo bem. Dino, depois a gente se vê. – deu um beijo no namorado e subiu para o dormitório feminino com Amanda.

Chegando lá, Gina perguntou:

- Amanda, pelamor, o que houve?

- Eu fiz uma coisa... aliás, eu disse uma coisa que eu não devia. – Amanda dizia, aflita.

- O que foi?! – a garota estava ansiosa pela resposta.

- Eu nem sei por que eu disse aquilo. Foi tão sem querer, eu não pretendia falar, mas acabou saindo, não consegui controlar, não consigo entender, não...

- Amanda, estou ficando realmente preocupada... o que diabos você falou pra quem? – Gina perguntou, ficando irritada com a enrolação da outra.

Amanda parou, respirou e respondeu:

- Disseaomalfoyquegostodele.

- Como é que é? – Gina fez cara de quem não tinha entendido nada.

- Por favor, não me faça repetir.

- Se você tivesse falado na minha língua eu não pediria, mas pra mim você falou em russo.

- Tudo bem. – Amanda respirou fundo. – Eu disse ao Malfoy que... que...

- Disse o que, caramba?!

- Que eu gosto dele.

Gina ficou olhando-a, como se não tivesse acreditado no que acabara de ouvir.

- Você está de brincadeira.

- Pior que não.

- Estou bege. – Gina disse, colocando a mãe nos lábios. - Por que você disse isso?

- Eu não sei! – respondeu Amanda, com voz de choro sentando-se na cama. – Foi de repente, eu acabei falando, sei lá...

Amanda escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Sentiu Gina sentando-se ao lado dela. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Então, Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu sei que parece besteira, mas talvez você já sentisse isso.

Amanda levantou o rosto e olhou para a amiga chocada.

- Cuma?

- Olha, não me leve a mal, mas pra você ter dito algo assim, você já devia estar... gostando dele. – Gina terminou a frase, fazendo cara de nojo. – Além disso, ele foi o primeiro garoto que te chamou a atenção, certo? Lembra que você me perguntou quem ele era no Salão Principal na primeira noite?

É claro que Amanda se lembrava. E desde então não deixou de reparar nele todas as vezes que eles estavam no mesmo ambiente.

- Eu devia ter tocado nesse assunto depois. – Gina disse parecendo culpada. – Mas eu achava tão impossível alguém como você se interessar de verdade por ele que eu nem me preocupei. Pensei que depois de tudo que havíamos falado sobre ele e ainda mais depois de você conhecê-lo oficialmente, você o descartaria imediatamente. – ela explicou – Parece que me enganei.

- Eu não a culpo, Gina. Quando vocês me alertaram sobre ele, eu realmente o descartei. Pelo menos eu achava que sim. Mas aí nós o encontramos no corredor, quando nos confrontamos pela primeira vez, e... – Amanda sentiu-se envergonhada para continuar.

- O que é, Amanda? Não tenha medo de falar pra mim. – Gina encorajou-a, suavemente.

- Algo no jeito dele... me deixa... estranha. Mas não do jeito ruim...

Gina fez cara de nojo, sem o menor esforço para esconder.

- Acho que farei alguns testes em você para ter certeza de que não está sob o efeito de alguma poção do amor.

- Para, Gina, isso é sério!

- Desculpa. Mas eu não entendo... – Gina respirou fundo. – O que cargas d'agua ele tem que te deixa _estranha_? E o que exatamente é esse estranha?

Amanda pensou bem antes de responder. Ela ainda estava tentando colocar as ideias no lugar para poder entender. O quê, afinal de contas, o Malfoy tinha que ela gostava? Além da beleza física ela não sabia ao certo. Lembrou-se das vezes em que se encontraram e das pequenas provocações entre aulas. Ela odiava quando ele se impunha daquele jeito imbecil dele, se sentindo superior, mas ao mesmo tempo Amanda gostava do seu jeito convencido.

- Quando vocês me falaram dele, que ele é arrogante, metido, egoísta e tudo o mais, eu comecei a odiá-lo, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. – Amanda começou a explicação devagar, bem pelo começo. – Ele é o oposto de mim. – ela resumiu. – Acho que é por isso que me sinto atraída. Se eu namorasse alguém parecido comigo, seria o namoro mais monótono no mundo.

Gina esfregou sua mão na própria bochecha, absorvendo o que a amiga lhe dissera.

- Eu suponho, e só suponho, que isso é possível. Dizem por aí que os opostos se atraem, mas eu nunca acreditei nisso. Até agora.

Amanda deu um sorriso tímido. A conclusão de Malfoy ser o oposto de Amanda era a mais plausível. Ela refletiu mais um pouco para se certificar de que era isso mesmo que a atraía nele.

- Estou tão confusa que estou com dor de cabeça. Como posso gostar de alguém ao mesmo tempo em que eu odeio?

- Calma, Amanda. Não adianta ficar nervosa. – Gina acalmou-a. – Acho que antes de tentarmos entender o que está acontecendo, você precisa esfriar a cabeça. – Gina concluiu e Amanda assentiu.

- Mas o pior é que eu não tenho mais coragem de sair em público.

- Por quê? Ninguém mais sabe.

- Mas o Malfoy sabe e ele com certeza não sente o mesmo. Nossa, que desastre. – Amanda colocou as mãos nas bochechas com cara de desespero.

- Vou ser sincera contigo, será melhor se ele não corresponder. Malfoy é sinônimo de problema, querida, quanto mais longe melhor.

- É, pode ser... mas e se ele contar para todo mundo? Eu não quero nem ver. – Amanda escondeu o rosto nas mãos novamente, ela estava com medo.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada. – Gina tentava acalmá-la sem sucesso, passando a mão em suas costas.

- Mas eu estou, e estou com medo de ele e os amigos virem rir de mim.

- Entendo... Você sente como se tivesse revelado um segredo íntimo, não é?

- É...

- Já aconteceu comigo e eu sei como é, e creio que significa que você realmente gosta dele. O que é estranho, já que você o odiava. – Gina parecia confusa.

Amanda revirou os olhos. Não tentaria explicar novamente.

- Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. – Amanda lamentou.

- Tem coisas que acontecem que a gente não espera. Só sinto por ter sido com o Malfoy. – Gina disse, como se pedisse desculpas.

-Você não vai me criticar nem tentar me convencer do contrário?

- Isso não te ajudará em nada. E não é uma coisa que eu gostaria que me dissessem. E eu quero te ajudar. – Gina disse sorrindo, abraçando a amiga.

- Obrigada, Gina! – Amanda retribuiu o abraço. Gina parecia mais madura do que a idade permitia. Mas ela não ligou. Era disso que precisava: apoio.

- Acho que a situação não é tão complicada quanto parece. Se você tiver certeza que gosta mesmo dele, eu vou te ajudar nesse longo caminho para conquistar o Malfoy. – Gina disse com determinação e os olhos brilhando. – Agora, vamos descer, assim você se anima. – Gina levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a amiga.

- Não sei se isso será possível. – Amanda disse duvidosa.

- Nós ficaremos com Rony e Erick. Não tem jeito de você não se animar, nem que for um pouquinho.

- É verdade. – Amanda riu, pegou a mão de Gina e as duas saíram do dormitório.

* * *

Oláá queridos e queridas :)

Queria lhes dizer só uma coisinha: eu não gosto de pedir reviews, acho muito chato, mas percebi que não é só por "ter reviews", é bom para saber se estamos agradando ou não. Então, você que está lendo, deixe o sua opinião, sua crítica, sendo ela boa ou não. Ajudará muuuuuuito! =D

Obrigadaaaaaaaaa!

**Liana Ross**


	4. Estranhos

Estranhos

Draco acordou muito mal no dia seguinte. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito. Aquelas pessoas que ele chamava de amigos não serviram para anda, nem pra falar de algo que ele se distraísse eles prestavam. Pela primeira vez, Draco sentiu vontade de ter alguém pra poder conversar de verdade. A pessoa mais próxima disso era sua mãe, talvez ele falasse com ela no Natal, talvez...

Finalmente levantou-se, sentindo dores nas costas. Olhou o aposento e percebeu que fora o último a acordar. Aprontou-se depressa e desceu para a Sala Comunal onde encontrou Zabini e Pansy, com os quais foi tomar café.

Draco ainda estava meio desligado e só conseguiu ir à direção certa porque Pansy estava agarrada nele e o conduzia. Ele já estava cansado dela viver pulando em cima dele, abraçando-o e beijando-o, era muito desagradável. Se ele pelo menos gostasse dela, não seria ruim, mas esse não era o caso. Draco se arrependia amargamente de ter se enrolado com ela há uns dois anos. Nunca imaginara que ela ficaria grudada que nem um carrapato nele desde então.

Amanda desceu para tomar café só com Gina dessa vez. Foi uma luta pra Gina conseguir convencê-la de sair da torre da Grifinória, mas por fim, Amanda cedeu. Ao chegarem ao Salão Principal, Amanda começou a ficar nervosa de pensar que Draco estaria ali. Mas, elas sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória, e nem sinal dele. Foi um alívio para ela.

- Demoraram pra descer hoje, heim. – comentou Erick, quando as duas chegaram.

- Pois é. – Gina respondeu.

- Porque demoraram? – Erick perguntou, levando uma torrada à boca.

- Não é da sua conta. – Gina respondeu curta e grossa.

- Grossa.

Amanda resolveu que já era hora de voltar ao normal, e tentou manter o pensamento de ontem longe e começou a conversar com os outros normalmente. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar e deu uma olhada na mesa da Sonserina que estava à sua frente. Amanda sentiu um frio na barriga. Draco estava ali, com sua turma de amigos. Nem sequer olhava para os lados, apenas para seu prato, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle comiam e Pansy, Zabini e outra garota que Amanda não conhecia conversavam. Sem mais nem menos, Draco levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente na direção dela. Amanda desviou o olhar rapidamente e se concentrou (tentou se concentrar) na conversa dos amigos. Não conseguiu evitar se lembrar do dia anterior e da revelação, e fechou os olhos fazendo cara de dor.

- Amanda, está tudo bem? Você está vermelha. – estranhou Hermione.

- Não, ta tudo bem. Acho que meu café está com muita pimenta. – Amanda respondeu, com a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Gina a olhou.

- Pimenta no café da manhã? – perguntou Hermione, olhando-a cética.

- É... o seu não está? – perguntou Amanda, fingindo estar espantada.

- Não.

Gina começou a rir silenciosamente.

- Bom, sei lá. O meu está. Acho que nem vou mais comer.

- Por que você está rindo, Gina? – Rony perguntou, entrando no meio da conversa.

- Por nada. – respondeu ela, ficando séria.

- Ninguém ri por nada. Fala o que foi. – pediu Harry.

- Eu me lembrei de uma piada, só isso...

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Vocês estão estranhas hoje. – disse Hermione.

- Ah, não é só de hoje! – Erick disse, começando a rir.

- Fica na sua, Erick! Vai comer sua Toqueca. – Gina mandou impaciente.

Cinco minutos depois, os seis se levantaram e foram para suas aulas. Amanda ainda estava meio desligada, por isso a Profª. McGonagall lhe deu uma bronca, o que lhe custou cinco pontos para a Grifinória por sua falta de atenção.

Draco não estava muito melhor do que ela. O Profº Flitwick lhe deu um dever de casa extra por ele ficar olhando para o nada durante a aula inteira. Com certeza, aquele não era um de seus melhores dias.

Pelo resto da semana, Amanda e Draco não se cruzaram mais. Os dois já estavam voltando ao normal, o que era bom. Ninguém havia zoado a garota ou cochichado perto dela. Pelo jeito, Malfoy não havia contado a ninguém sobre o incidente no corujal, o que deixou Amanda extremamente aliviada.

No último fim de semana em Hogwarts, antes das férias de Natal, Amanda estava andando por um corredor com Gina, conversando alegre e distraidamente, quando trombou em alguém.

- Ah, desculpa, eu estava... – começou ela, mas parou ao ver quem era: Draco Malfoy.

- Olha por onde... – começou ele, mas também parou ao ver em quem tinha trombado.

Amanda sentiu uma coisa estranha invadi-la novamente. Começou a ficar nervosa e seu coração se acelerou.

Draco congelou. Não conseguia se mover e, por incrível que pareça, também ficou nervoso.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por pouco tempo, pois Gina, sendo a amiga que é, percebeu logo o desconforto dos dois e puxou Amanda. Nesse momento, Draco teve o impulso de falar com Amanda, mas se segurou, não por causa de Gina, com certeza ela já sabia de tudo, mas por causa de Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam com ele.

- Ai, que vergonha! – Amanda disse, ao virarem o corredor. – Parece que eu sempre fico com cara de idiota quando eu o vejo.

- Sem problemas, ele também fica com cara de idiota quando te vê. – Gina a consolou.

- Sério? – Amanda perguntou duvidosa.

- Sério. Ou você não percebeu?

- Você acha mesmo que eu estava em condições de perceber alguma coisa? – Amanda perguntou olhando Gina.

- É verdade. Mas eu percebi e você dois estavam com a mesma cara de imbecis.

- Obrigada, Gina. Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora! – ela disse feliz.

- É pra isso que eu to aqui. – Gina falou, sorrindo. – Mas vocês não ficaram piores do que aqueles dois que estavam com Draco.

- Tinha alguém com ele?!

- Tinha... dois gorilas. Nossa você realmente estava em outro mundo, heim?!

- Draco, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Goyle, quando continuaram a caminhada.

- Nada. Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Porque você não xingou aquela garota por ter trombado em você e ficou olhando pra ela sem falar anda. – respondeu Crabbe.

- Às vezes fui eu que trombei nela. – Draco disse, sem pensar.

Crabbe e Goyle se entreolharam.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com o Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Crabbe.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois. Não devo dar satisfação a vocês. – disse Draco e acelerou o passo, deixando os dois para trás.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele nunca havia feito isso antes. Que mancada perder uma ótima oportunidade de reclamar com alguém sem um motivo plausível. Draco voltara a ficar confuso. Essa última semana sem vê-la tinha sido ótima, pois ele tinha voltado a ser o Draco de sempre, mas depois dessa, pareceu que essa semana não tinha ocorrido. Por sorte, o Natal estava chegando, ele iria para casa e ficaria um tempo sem ver aquela garota, e poderia melhorar sua situação.

Chegou à masmorra da Sonserina, e deu de cara com quem ele realmente estava desejando não encontrar: Pansy Parkinson. _"Essa menina sempre me encontra quando eu não quero. Ou seja, sempre."_ Pensou ele.

- Oi, Draquinho! – cumprimentou Pansy, abrindo os braços para abraçá-lo.

- Agora não, Pansy. – disse Draco, desviando-se dela, fazendo-a abraçar o ar.

- Está de mau-humor? – perguntou ela, olhando-o de braços cruzados.

- Não, só quero ficar sozinho. – Draco respondeu e foi para seu dormitório.

- Por que você anda tão grosso comigo? – perguntou Pansy, indo atrás dele.

- Por nada. Eu sempre fui assim.

- Não foi não. O que há? É uma garota?

Draco virou-se para ela de olhos arregalados.

- Ahn?!

- É uma garota. – dessa vez, foi uma afirmação. – Quem é ela?

- Não é nenhuma garota, Pansy, deixa de ser paranoica. Eu nunca gostei que você ficasse me abraçando, se é que você ainda não percebeu. – finalizou Draco e entrou no quarto.

Deitou-se na cama e passou um tempo refletindo. Na verdade, ele já estava cansado de refletir sobre isso. Já havia se decidido, mas não tinha coragem de admitir, era orgulhoso demais para isso. O que teria que fazer, era agüentar mais um ano e meio e depois nunca mais a veria. Era isso que ele faria.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e Zabini entrou. Fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama ao lado da de Draco.

- E aí, Draco. O que há contigo?

- Desde quando você se importa?

- A Pansy veio falar comigo toda tristonha porque você tinha sido estúpido com ela. E ela não pararia se eu não viesse falar com você, então cá estou. Agora, desembucha.

- Não é nada que seja da conta de vocês. – respondeu Draco, virando-se e ficando de costas para Zabini.

- É uma garota? – perguntou Zabini, tranquilamente.

Draco espantou-se. Virou o rosto para ele.

- O que você disse?

- Ah, então é uma garota! – concluiu ele, satisfeito.

- Não! Eu não falei nada! – Draco falou, tentando consertar o que tinha feito.

- Sei... ta bom então. Mas inventa qualquer coisa pra eu fazer a Pansy largar do meu pé, ela está me irritando! – reclamou Zabini.

- Ela também está me irritando. – Draco disse, fazendo careta. – Eu vou pensar em algo e falo pra ela, aí ficaremos livres.

- Ta bom. – Zabini disse e saiu do quarto.

Draco continuou ali por mais um tempo. Pansy e Zabini tinham percebido que era uma garota. _"Estava tão na cara assim?"_ Ele precisava aprender a esconder melhor suas poucas emoções.

Cada dia que se aproximava mais do Natal, a temperatura abaixava-se mais. Felizmente, isso não era motivo de tristeza para os estudantes. Durante as horas livres das aulas, alguns deles saíam do castelo e faziam guerras de bolas de neve. Amanda, Gina e Erick sempre estavam entre elas. Já Harry, Rony e Hermione, sempre isolados fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-quê. Bem que Gina dissera que eles não eram de ficar juntos com todo mundo.

Ao contrário da semana anterior, nessa última Amanda e Draco se viam sempre. Os dias em que eles não se viram, parecem que foram descarregados nesses últimos. Isso estava começando a irritar Amanda, era melhor quando eles não se viam, ela se sentia menos constrangida e controlava seus sentimentos e emoções.

Na terça de manhã, Amanda recebeu uma carta do Ministério da Magia dizendo que a chave de portal que ela usaria para ir para a Austrália estaria pronta às 20h. Ela havia feito o pedido logo no início do ano letivo para não haver nenhum enrosco na hora de partir. Amanda imediatamente pegou dois pergaminhos e escreveu para seus pais e Jade, avisando o horário em que sairia de Londres. Mais tarde ela passaria no corujal e enviaria as cartas.

- Amanda, a última reunião do clube será na quinta-feira, você irá não é? – Perguntou Erick, mais cedo naquela semana.

- Vou sim, o Harry e o Rony também irão?

- Sim, já falei com eles.

- Ai, Amanda, não acredito que você ainda faz parte desse "clube" – Gina falou, inconformada.

- Ah, é divertido até. Você devia ir na quinta, pra ver como é. – Amanda sugeriu.

- De jeito nenhum, não irei me rebaixar a isso.

- Entendi, você está com medo de gostar! – Erick disse, zoando Gina.

- Claro que não! Jamais gostaria! – espantou-se Gina.

- Você está com medo! Você está com medo! – cantarolou Erick.

- Não estou não! – Gina estava ficando brava.

- Erick deixa pra lá, não fica insistindo. – Amanda falou.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Gina.

- Se ela está com medo, deixe-a – Amanda concluiu com um sorriso divertido. Erick começou a rir mais ainda.

- Ah, Amanda, até tu? Está de brincadeira... – disse Gina, sem acreditar.

- Desculpa! Não podia perder essa chance! – Amanda defendeu-se, ainda sorrindo para ela. – Mas então, você vai?

Gina olhou-a com cara de derrota.

- Vou, né... depois de tudo isso se eu falar não, vocês me batem.

- Aí, Amanda! Valeu! – Erick disse, fazendo sinal de positivo para ela. Amanda piscou o olho direito para ele.

Amanda se desligou por um momento. Ficou pensando na reunião de quinta. Seria estranho participar se ela não sentia o mesmo ódio de antes por Draco. E se ela não conseguisse xingar e zoar dele como sempre fazia? Além de Gina, alguém mais desconfiaria? Isso era meio complicado.

- Amanda! Alô! Tem alguém aí?! – Amanda ouviu Erick falar alto e o viu passar a mão na sua frente várias vezes.

- Que foi? – disse ela, como seu tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Dá pra parar de ficar com o olhar no além, me incomoda... – reclamou Erick.

- Desculpa.

- Estou achando você muito desligada ultimamente. – Erick perguntou, olhando-a desconfiado.

- Por quê?! – Amanda perguntou, como se fosse absurdo ele dizer isso. Gina pigarreou ao seu lado.

- E você ainda pergunta?! – Erick espantou-se – Você está sempre com esse olhar de paisagem, nunca sabe do que estamos falando e nos ignora.

Amanda arregalou os olhos para ele. Gina não disse nada, ficou só observando.

- Nossa, que chato. – Amanda lamentou – Não sabia... vou tentar ficar mais atenta.

- Eu espero. – Erick disse, um pouco impaciente.

Amanda olhou para Gina com olhar de culpada. Esta apenas a olhou de volta como se achasse o mesmo que Erick. Amanda se sentiu péssima. Seus amigos a estavam achando uma chata por ela estar desse jeito. _"Maldito Draco Malfoy, olha o que está fazendo comigo"_, ela reclamou mentalmente.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Amanda entrou no dormitório feminino e viu Gina deitada na cama, lendo um livro. Amanda sentou na beira da cama virada para Gina.

- Desculpa, Gina.

Gina desviou o olhar do livro e a olhou.

- Pelo que?

- Por eu ter agido dessa forma nos últimos dias... eu realmente não queria dar impressão de ser desatenta com vocês. – Amanda disse, com um tom de arrependimento na voz.

Gina fechou o livro e sentou-se na cama.

- Olha, eu também fiquei meio chateada por você estar desse jeito, mas eu sei que foi sem querer. O que te aconteceu te deixou abalada e muito pensativa. – Gina disse compreensiva.

- Isso não muda o fato de que eu fui uma nhaca com vocês.

- Relaxa, isso acontece. Só me promete que vai tentar melhorar?

- Prometo. – Amanda concordou sem hesitar.

- Ah, senti firmeza! – Gina disse, sorrindo. – Mas então, você está lidando melhor com isso?

- Não muito. – respondeu Amanda, entendendo o que Gina estava dizendo. – É meio complicado ainda. Nunca tinha passado por isso. – Amanda tirou as sapatos e cruzou as pernas em cima da cama.

- Hum, bom, eu espero que isso se ajeite logo, afinal, você ou se gruda nele ou se desgruda de vez. Há outros garotos por aí.

- Pois é, por causa disso perdi duas preciosas semanas de minha vida. – lamentou-se.

- Não é?! – concordou Gina.

- Mas e você e o Dino? Como estão?

- Terminei com ele. – Gina respondeu, sem rodeios.

- Assim do nada? – Amanda perguntou, chocada.

- Não foi do nada. O relacionamento estava frio, não gostava dele como antes, então resolvi terminar.

- Captei. E agora você vai investir no Harry? – Amanda quis saber.

- Claro que não. Já perdi muito tempo investindo nele sem nenhum retorno. Vou viver minha vida. E você devia fazer o mesmo. – aconselhou Gina.

- O que você quer dizer? – Amanda perguntou, fingindo inocência.

- Nós estávamos falando disse agora mesmo. Do Malfoy! Tente esquecê-lo e vai viver sua vida.

- Mas está difícil, Gina. Eu não estou conseguindo deixar pra lá. – disse Amanda, como se fosse chorar. – Eu nem ligo para os outros garotos, para falar a verdade.

- Já passei por isso e a melhor coisa pra desencanar de um garoto é vê-lo com outra. Pode machucar, mas é bem eficaz.

- Eu o vejo com a Parkinson, mas ele sempre parece infeliz perto dela. – Amanda comentou pensativa.

- Isso não ajuda. Ele tem que estar feliz, viver se agarrando com ela, beijando, abraçando... - Gina foi se empolgando.

- Tá, já entendi. - Amanda interrompeu, sem querer saber até onde ela iria se a deixasse terminar. - Nem gosto de imaginar ele fazendo isso com a Pansy, ela é tão... feia, chata, metida, você já viu as roupas dela? São horríveis... e aquele cabelo? Nossa, não sei o que ele viu nela. - Amanda terminou, inconformada.

- Estou sentindo cheiro de ciúmes!

- Que mané ciúmes. - Amanda disse, ficando vermelha. - Só estou falando o que todos pensam. - se defendeu.

- Amanda, Amanda... você não consegue fingir. Ficou vermelhinha quando falei que você está com ciúmes.

- Fiquei nada! - disse ela, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Mais uma vez, Amanda odiou sua "habilidade" de transparecer as emoções tão facilmente.

Gina a olhou com aquele olhar de quem não se convenceu. Amanda olhou-a com raiva e admitiu a derrota.

- Ta, eu fico com ciúmes. Mas como você quer que eu fique? Alegre que não é...

Gina ficou olhando-a com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Então, chacoalhou a cabeça e disse:

- Desculpa, eu parei de ouvir depois que você admitiu que está com ciúmes. Sinto muito, mas não sei como isso é possível.

- Mas foi você que disse, pra começar! – Amanda exaltou-se. Gina não estava sendo coerente.

- Mas eu não achei que seria tão fácil fazer você dizer. Fala sério, é o Draco Malfoy. Dra-co Mal-foy. - Gina disse, sem acreditar.

Amanda a olhou confusa.

- Eu não estou te entendendo.

- Então nem tente. - aconselhou Gina. Deu um enorme bocejo - Acho que vou dormir. - disse, pegando o livro e colocando-o no criado-mudo.

- Eu também. Tá frio! A única coisa boa a fazer é dormir. - Amanda concordou, se levantando e colocando o pijama.

- Ou ficar abraçadinho com o namorado em frente a uma lareira acesa! - disse ela, abraçando o travesseiro com carinho.

- Fica quieta, Gina. - mandou Amanda.

- Desculpa! - Gina disse, com um sorriso travesso.

As duas terminaram de se arrumar e foram se deitar. Pelo que Amanda percebeu, Gina adormeceu rápido enquanto ela continuava acordada. Ficou olhando para as paredes do quarto enquanto pensava. Ela, então, estava gostando de Draco Malfoy. Mesmo ela prevendo isso há algum tempo e ter se certificado nesta noite, ainda era difícil admitir.

Enquanto Amanda tentava dormir, ficou pensando em como seria se ela e Malfoy ficassem juntos. Será que ele apareceria em público com ela? Afinal, ela era da Grifinória _e_ trouxa. Então, imaginou os dois juntos, se encontrando, se abraçando, se beijando. Uma repentina onda de sono passou por Amanda enquanto tinha tal pensamento agradável e sorriu de olhos fechados.

De repente abriu os olhos e olhou para Gina na cama ao lado, que ainda dormia. Sentiu como se tivesse tido um pensamento proibido. Aliviou-se ao lembrar que ninguém poderia ler seus pensamento. Mas, espera. Aquele era o mundo mágico. Talvez leitura de mentes não fosse impossível. E se fosse algo facilmente acessível? E ainda tinham poções da verdade. O que ela diria se ela bebesse? O coração de Amanda se acelerou. Ela entrou em pânico e cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor para tentar se acalmar e enfim dormir.

Na quinta-feira à noite, então, foi à última reunião dos Encantadores de Serpentes, em um canto da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Eu, Erick Rivers, como presidente do clube anti-sonserinos "Encantadores de Serpentes", tenho o prazer de informar que hoje temos uma convidada muito especial: Gina Weasley – e bateu palmas. Amanda, Rony e Harry o acompanharam com menos entusiasmo.

- Obrigada! – Gina agradeceu – Eu sei que vocês queriam que eu tivesse vindo antes, mas...

- Pode baixar a tua bola. – Erick cortou. Gina o olhou como se ele tivesse acabado com a sua graça. Amanda e Rony riram.

- E do que vamos falar hoje? - perguntou Harry.

- Do mesmo que sempre falamos: xingar sonserinos. – Rony respondeu.

- Mas nós sempre fazemos isso, não há nada mais produtivo? – reclamou Harry.

- O que você sugere? – Amanda perguntou.

- Ah, eles sempre estão nos enchendo, podíamos fazer algo para nos vingar.

- Hum, eu concordo. Até agora não fizemos nada. – Rony concordou.

- Ta certo, afinal, é para isso que estamos aqui. Mas o quê? – Erick perguntou.

- Eu acho que não adiantaria pensar nisso agora. Amanhã é último dia de aula. – comentou Gina.

- É verdade. – Amanda concordou. – Acho melhor deixarmos pra lá, e nas férias alguém pensa em alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem, mesmo porque eu não estou com criatividade hoje. – disse Erick.

- Nossa esse clube está cada dia mais xôxo... – comentou Rony, olhando a cara de animação de todos.

- Parece que os Encantadores não estão muito animados, Erick. – Gina disse, olhando para ele.

- É, acho que não. – Erick disse, ficando desanimado.

- Não fica assim. São quase férias, todo mundo está meio cansado. – consolou-o Amanda, passando a mão nas costas dele.

Erick olhou-a com um olhar triste.

- Estou precisando crescer.

- Você está quase passando o Harry! – Gina disse, sem entender.

- Não estou falando em tamanho, mas em mente.

- Ah... – Gina ficou um pouco vermelha.

- Mas se você crescer, quem irá fazer piadas? – Amanda perguntou, sorrindo.

- Pelo menos eu não irei ser tão idiota. – Erick disse, parecendo realmente aborrecido.

- Você não é idiota, você é engraçado. E nós gostamos de você assim, não é gente? – Amanda perguntou olhando para os outros.

- Claro!

- É verdade.

- Com certeza.

- Está vendo?! Agora anime-se, a vida é bela!

- É, nós que fo...

- Não termine essa frase. – Amanda e Gina disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpa! – Erick falou, e as duas riram.

A reunião de quinta, realmente não tinha sido produtiva, mas pelo menos todos estavam animados com o fim das aulas, e sábado, finalmente, eles iriam para casa.

* * *

**N/A: **

Marimo Watson: Obrigadaaaa! *-*

Beijos gente!

**Liana Ross**


	5. Férias de Natal

**N/A: ****Resumo do que aconteceu antes:** Amanda Thornton mudou-se da Autrália para Londres e começou a estudar em Hogwarts. Lá, ficou amiga de Gina e Erick e ficou interessada em Draco Malfoy, mas tentou desistir ao descobrir que ele odeia trouxas. Próximo às férias de verão, Amanda fala sem querer que gosta de Draco, o que deixa os dois confusos quanto aos seus sentimentos.

* * *

**Férias de Natal**

- Ah! Graças ao pai entraremos de férias! – comentou Erick, ao caminhar junto com Amanda e Gina para o Salão Principal, todos de malas prontas.

- Nem me fale, achei que nunca ia chegar. – concordou Gina.

- Verdade. Pelo menos teremos alguns dias para espairecer. – Amanda disse.

Encontraram-se com Harry, Rony e Hermione e foram tomar café rapidinho para não ficarem amontoados ao entrarem no trem. Os seis ocuparam uma cabine quase no final do trem. A viagem foi divertida, nenhum assunto desagradável. Amanda aproveitou para dormir à tarde, já que chegaria em Sydney 7h da manhã mais ou menos e Jade disse, em resposta a carta que Amanda enviara, que já que Amanda faria com que ela acordasse tão cedo, o mínimo que a garota podia fazer era ficar acordada com ela.

Amanda acordou e o céu já estava escurecendo.

- Quanto tempo ainda falta para chegarmos? – perguntou Gina, olhando para fora da janela e vendo o pôr do sol.

- Uma hora mais ou menos. – respondeu Hermione.

- Ah, bom dia flor do dia. – Gina cumprimentou ao ver que Amanda acordara.

- Bom dia.

- Nossa, Amanda, você está horrível. De cara amassada e o cabelo todo zoado. – Erick gargalhou e Rony e Harry o acompanharam.

- Poxa, Erick, dá um desconto eu estava dormindo toda torta aqui. – Amanda explicou-se e sentiu dor no pescoço ao se mexer.

O garoto não lhe deu atenção e continuou a rir da cara dela por mais uns 20 minutos.

Amanda então lembrou-se que não sabia como chegar ao Ministério da Magia. Entrou momentaneamente em pânico e perguntou logo para os amigos.

- Gente, como faz para chegar ao ministério? – perguntou Amanda, olhando para todos.

- Ah, é fácil, o ano passado vivemos aventuras lá! – Gina disse animada. – É só você ir até uma cabine telefônica, discar uns números e pronto.

- E onde fica essa cabine?

- Boa pergunta. Eu não lembro, mas eu peço pro papai te levar, ele trabalha lá, mesmo. – Gina ofereceu.

- Eu não quero incomodar. – Amanda disse meio insegura.

- Não é incômodo nenhum! – Rony disse.

- Tem certeza? Eu nem conheço o seu pai.

- É sério, tudo bem, ele não vai se importar. – Gina confirmou.

- Ah, ta bom então. – disse Amanda, sorrindo.

Quase uma hora depois o trem foi perdendo velocidade até parar. Os seis desceram do trem. Despediram-se de Erick, que iria se encontrar com os pais ali mesmo, depois atravessaram a barreira.

- Vem cá, vou te apresentar meu pai. – Gina disse, puxando Amanda. – Oi, pai! – disse ela, beijando o pai na bochecha.

- Olá, Gina!

- Pai, essa é minha amiga Amanda.

- Prazer, Sr. Weasley. – disse ela, tímida.

- O prazer é meu! – respondeu ele, apertando a mão de Amanda.

- Pai, a Amanda precisa ir até o ministério para pegar uma chave de portal, você pode levar ela até a cabine?

- Claro! Sem problemas. – respondeu o Sr. Weasley sorridente. – E cadê o Rony e o Harry? – perguntou ele, olhando em volta a estação.

- Eu não sei, eles estavam perto da gente. – respondeu Gina, olhando também. – Ah, eles estão vindo.

Um minuto depois os dois se juntaram e os cinco entraram no carro do Sr. Weasley. Por fora, parecia um carro normal de trouxa, mas por dentro era no mínimo três vezes maior.

- Carro do ministério, pai? – perguntou Rony, já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. Uma maravilha não é?! – disse ele orgulhoso.

- Papai adora coisas de trouxas. – Gina disse baixinho para Amanda.

No caminho para o ministério, o Sr. Weasley ensinou Amanda exatamente o que teria que fazer para entrar no ministério. Dez minutos depois, ela se despediu de todos e se dirigiu para uma cabine telefônica, localizada em uma rua com aspecto feio, que estava caindo aos pedaços. Amanda pensou se esse era o lugar certo. Ficou um pouco insegura e com medo por ser de noite, mas entrou na cabine e discou os números, rápido. De repente, sentiu o piso da cabine se mexer e viu a calçada ao lado de fora começar a subir, até que a cabine estivesse totalmente dentro do chão. Amanda congelou quando ficou no escuro. _"E se algo acontecer? Como eu vou sair?"_ ela não parava de pensar com desespero, até que viu uma luz começar a aparecer a seus pés e percebeu que estava saindo.

A cabine parou a um extremo de um saguão muito longo. Antes de a porta da cabine de escancarar, Amanda ouviu uma voz feminina: "O Ministério da Magia deseja à senhorita uma noite muito agradável.".

- Obrigada. – respondeu Amanda, para a cabine. Saiu e olhou para os lados para ver se tinha alguém, mas àquela hora não tinha muita gente andando pelo saguão.

Foi até o átrio onde teve que deixar sua varinha e seu malão com o segurança. Andou até os elevadores e tinha apenas duas pessoas esperando. Uns dois minutos depois, Amanda ouviu um barulho de ferragens e um dos elevadores desceu. A grade dourada que estava à frente se recolheu e a porta do elevador se abriu. Dele, saíram cinco pessoas. Amanda entrou junto com os outros dois que também estavam esperando e logo depois o elevador começou a subir. Ela ouviu a voz da mulher da cabine telefônica:

"Nível sete, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que inclui a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube de Bexiga Oficial e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas."

A porta do elevador se abriu, mas ninguém saiu ou entrou. Este começou a subir novamente a voz feminina começou a falar:

"Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede de Flu, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de testes de Aparatação."

"É aqui mesmo." Pensou Amanda e saiu quando as portas se abriram. Ela se viu em um corredor razoavelmente largo e comprido. Quase em frente ao elevador havia um balcão de informações para onde Amanda se dirigiu.

- Com licença. – pediu para uma mulher de meia idade que estava sentada do outro lado do balcão. – Meu nome é Amanda Thornton e eu vim pegar uma chave de portal para ir à Austrália.

- Ah, sim, a Srta. Thornton. – disse ela, fuçando em umas gavetas. – Estava só esperando você chegar para poder ir embora. – comentou ela, mas não mal-humorada.

- Desculpa. – Amanda pediu sem jeito.

- Não tem problema. Aqui está. – a mulher falou, por fim, entregando uma lata de refrigerante vazia a Amanda. – Agora, é só assinar aqui – e apontou para uma linha horizontal em uma folha de papel. – depois é só sair do Ministério que daqui uns – e olhou para o relógio de parede do corredor – vinte minutos você já estará indo para a Austrália.

- Tudo bem. – Amanda leu o que estava no papel que a mulher lhe entregou. Era apenas um registro de que ela iria usar a chave de portal de acordo com as leis. – Obrigada. – agradeceu e voltou para o elevador. Desceu até o átrio, pegou seus pertences e saiu do Ministério quando faltavam apenas cinco minutos. Encontrou um lugarzinho escondido para que ninguém a visse desaparecer quando chegasse a hora.

Do nada, Amanda sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e um borrão de cores passou diante de seus olhos. De repente, ela caiu ao chão afofado pela grama. Cuspiu a grama que tinha entrado em sua boca, levantou-se e viu seu malão a um metro de distância de onde ela aterrissara. Olhou em volta, e viu que aterrissou na praça central do vilarejo onde Jade morava. Felizmente, era um vilarejo só de bruxos, então ninguém estranharia caso a visse surgindo do nada; mas como eram sete horas da manhã, ninguém estava por ali.

Amanda sentiu um calor imenso e tirou o casaco e o cachecol. Nessa época do ano era verão na Austrália. Pegou seu malão e caminhou dez minutos até achar a casa de Jade. Viu que ela estava sentada em um banco de três lugares feito de madeira ao lado da porta de entrada da casa, com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita, aparentemente com sono. Quando viu Amanda ao pé da escada da entrada, deu um salto e pulou em cima dela.

- Amanda! Que saudade!

Amanda cambaleou para trás.

- Oi, Jade! – Amanda respondeu, abraçando-a também.

Jade a soltou e olhou para ela com um sorriso radiante. Jade era uma pouco mais alta do que Amanda, tinha cabelos louros compridos e perfeitamente cacheados. Ela olhou com a testa franzida para as roupas de Amanda.

- Você não está com calor, não?

- Estou e muito. – Amanda disse, se abanando com cachecol que segurava. – Estava muito frio em Londres. Só espero que essa mudança de temperatura não me cause uma gripe.

- Mas é claro que não vai. Ainda temos que ir à praia!

- Ah, praia. – Amanda suspirou sorrindo. – Senti tantas saudades dela.

Jade riu.

- Teremos de ir mais tarde. Não posso deixar a Bela sozinha. – Jade explicou e fez careta.

- Não tem problema. E eu preciso fazer umas comprinhas. Não trouxe protetor solar, roupa de banho e toalha.

- Mas isso não é problema algum. Daremos uma passada em alguma loja a caminho da praia. – Jade disse. – Agora vamos entrando. Você tem tanto para me contar! Daqui a pouco meus pais e Alex saem para trabalhar e ficaremos sozinhas para conversar. Isto é, até a Bela acordar.

- Tudo bem. – Amanda pegou seu malão e seguiu Jade para dentro na casa.

A casa de Jade era uma típica casa bruxa. Sem nenhum equipamento eletrônico, mas com vários objetos enfeitiçados espalhados pela casa. Era uma bonita casa, um sobrado básico, mas muito charmoso.

- Amanda! Que prazer em revê-la. – uma mulher de uns quarenta anos loura de cabelos ondulados até os ombros veio até ela e a abraçou.

- Igualmente, Josie. – Amanda retribuiu o abraço. Josie era a mãe de Jade e odiava ser chamada de senhora, assim como seu marido, Oliver.

- Está com fome? Quer tomar café da manhã? Jade estava te esperando para tomar café.

- Claro. Obrigada. – Amanda agradeceu.

Amanda e Jade seguiram Josie até a cozinha, onde Alex, o irmão mais velho de Jade, estava sentado, terminando seu café. Era bem mais alto que Amanda e loiro como a irmã, exceto que seus cabelos eram lisos. Terminara os estudos recentemente e agora trabalhava junto com seu pai no Ministério da Magia da Austrália.

- Bom dia, Amanda. – ele a cumprimentou. - Seja bem vinda de volta.

- Bom dia e obrigada. – Amanda sentou-se à mesa e Jade ao seu lado.

- Beleza, pode começar a contar. – Jade pediu. – Como é Hogwarts?

Josie e Alex também a olhavam, prestando atenção.

- É muito bonita. É um castelo enorme, cheio de passagens secretas e escadas que mudam de lugar.

- Como assim? – Alex perguntou, interessado.

Amanda ficou a meia hora seguinte contando sobre Hogwarts e suas peculiaridades, enquanto os outros a abarrotavam de perguntas e comparações com Northwind.

- Isso é fascinante. – Josie disse, maravilhada. – Quantas coisas diferentes. Tem até fantasmas rondando por lá.

- É, mas eles não têm um meio vampiro como professor. - Jade disse como se estivessem em uma competição de "qual é a melhor escola".

- Isso é verdade. – Amanda riu.

- Vamos indo, Josie? – uma voz grave veio da porta da cozinha e Oliver apareceu. – Ah, olá Amanda.

- Olá. – Amanda cumprimentou-o. Mesmo sabendo que podia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, Amanda ainda se sentia insegura para fazê-lo, então evitava o máximo que podia.

- Já está na hora de irmos, senão chegaremos atrasados. – Oliver disse para Alex e Josie.

- Mas eu não estou pronta ainda! Nem escovei os dentes. – Josie reclamou levantando-se apressada.

- Chupa uma bala e vamos embora, não dá tempo de escovar os dentes.

Josie pegou sua varinha, fez um gesto e logo estava vestida de branco. Ela era curandeira no hospital local. Ela se despediu de Amanda e Jade, assim como Alex, e os dois se juntaram a Oliver para sair.

Depois que todos foram embora, Amanda pensou que finalmente poderia tomar o café da manhã porque até então ela só tinha falado, mas Jade a interrompeu.

- Ok, vamos ao que interessa. – Jade a encarou. – Você está namorando?

- Jade, eu estou com fome, deixa eu comer. – Amanda pediu e completou. – Podemos conversar sobre isso quando a Nicole estiver aqui? Não quero ter que repetir tudo.

Jade protestou.

- Mas vai demorar, ela virá pra cá daqui só amanhã à noite.

- Não é tanto tempo assim, você sobrevive.

Amanda ouviu passos vindos da sala e uma menina que parecia a miniatura de Jade apareceu na porta da cozinha, de pijamas.

- Bom dia. – ela cumprimentou sonolenta e se sentou à mesa.

- Bom dia, Bela. – Amanda e Jade responderem em uníssono.

- Você duas acelerem aí para terminar o café da manhã que nós temos que sair! – Jade apressou Amanda e a irmã.

Depois que as duas tomaram café, Amanda foi até o quarto de Jade para deixar seu malão – que ela havia largado na sala – e tirar a calça jeans e as botas e colocar shorts e chinelo. Fazia tanto tempo que não colocava chinelo que se sentiu realizada ao fazê-lo. Não que ela não pudesse usá-los em Hogwarts, só preferia se vestir de acordo com os outros.

Quando estava pronta, pegou sua carteira e desceu as escadas com Jade, que estava vestindo as mesmas coisas que ela e com uma bolsa de praia. Esperaram Bela se aprontar e saíram.

Ao sair da casa, o sol estava mais forte. Amanda desejou ter óculos de sol e protetor solar. Logo, logo estaria vermelha como um pimentão nesse sol.

As três andaram pouco até avistarem a praia. Felizmente, Jade morava bem perto. Passaram em algumas lojas de trouxas para comprar o que Amanda precisava – e algumas coisas mais – e foram para a praia. Jade pegou um guarda sol e enfiou-o na areia. Colocou uma toalha na areia e se ajeitou para tomar sol. Por outro lado, Amanda e Bela largaram as suas coisas de qualquer jeito com Jade e foram direto para o mar.

Amanda sentiu-se felicíssima ao entrar na água. Assim como em Hogwarts tinha os passeios à Hogsmead, em Northwind tinha passeios à uma praia frequentada apenas por bruxos. Isso, é claro, no verão, então os estudantes iam dois dias por mês à praia, já que no inverno não ia ter passeio algum.

As garotas passaram o dia inteiro na praia, só voltaram quando estava na hora do jantar.

Na noite seguinte, Nicole chegou já metralhando perguntas à Amanda. As duas e Jade foram para o quarto para que Amanda pudesse contar suas novidades.

- Caramba, tem mais pôsteres do que da última vez que estive aqui. – comentou Nicole, olhando em volta. Ela era da mesma altura de Amanda, tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados e uma charmosa covinha no canto esquerdo da boca.

- Não sei como, mas ela sempre arruma um espaço para por mais. – Amanda comentou.

O quarto de Jade era cheio de pôsteres de garotos lindos e famosos, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas.

- Meninas, querem coisa melhor do que dormir olhando para essas maravilhas? – Jade defendeu-se, admirando os pôsteres.

- Você é doida, Jade. – Nicole suspirou e sentou-se na cama de Jade. – Mas deixa isso pra lá, não é o que importa no momento. Quero saber sobre você, Amanda! Conte-me tudo sobre Londres! E eu não estou nem aí se você vai ter que contar novamente e a Jade terá de ouvir novamente. – Nicole disse, parecendo mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

- Não, tudo bem. Essa infeliz – disse Jade apontando para Amanda. – não me contou nada, exatamente para não ter que repetir. – Jade sentou-se ao lado de Nicole, enquanto Amanda se ajeitou na bicama. Os pais de Jade resolveram colocar uma cama extra no quarto dela porque, apesar de a casa possuir quarto de hóspedes, Jade gostava que as amigas dormissem em seu próprio quarto.

- Então o que você está esperando? Desembucha! – Nicole pressionou.

- Mas que impaciência a de vocês. – Amanda reclamou sorrindo. – O que vocês querem saber primeiro?

- Como é Hogwarts. – Nicole pediu.

- Como são os garotos. – Jade pediu ao mesmo tempo.

Nicole encarou Jade como quem não acredita no que ouviu.

- Dá um tempo, mulher, você só pensa nisso?

- E tem algo melhor em que pensar? – Jade perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

- Vamos pelo começo, por favor.

- Mas ela já falou como é Hogwarts ontem de manhã, que tem escadas que mudam e fantasmas. Vamos logo ao que interessa.

- Fantasmas? – Nicole perguntou surpresa. – Conte-me mais. – Jade resmungou.

Amanda contou rapidamente como é Hogwarts, os professores, sobre seus novos amigos Gina e Erick e sobre Harry Potter. Deixaria o assunto Draco Malfoy por último.

- Não acredito que você conheceu Harry Potter, o Menino-que-sobreviveu! – Jade falou empolgada.

- Conheci sim. Até fazemos parte do mesmo clube. – Amanda riu.

- E como ele é? Heroico? – Nicole perguntou curiosa.

- Na verdade, ele é bem normal. E bem reservado. – Amanda disse. – Eu não posso dizer muita coisa, ele passa a maior parte do tempo só com os amigos, Rony e Hermione.

- E ele é bonito? – Jade perguntou sem conseguir se segurar.

Amanda pensou por um momento. Ela nunca havia reparado de verdade em Harry.

- Ah, os olhos são muito bonitos.

- Ok, os olhos da Nicole também, mas nem por isso ela é bonita. – Jade disse.

- Ei! Você só está com inveja porque eu tenho olhos verdes e você não. – Nicole gabou-se, empinando o nariz.

Jade ignorou-a. Ergueu as sobrancelhas para Amanda para que ela respondesse direito.

- Eu não o acho bonito. Ele não tem nada de mais. – a garota confessou.

- Ah... – Jade pareceu desanimada. – Mas ele é Harry Potter, você terá de falar de mim para ele!

- Não posso, Gina gosta dele também.

- Ah, não! Mais uma concorrente.

- É, um milhão mais uma... – Nicole caçoou Jade.

- Mas Amanda, responda, pelo amor de Deus, a pergunta que não quer calar: você encontrou algum rapaz? – Jade perguntou. Nicole se mostrou interessada no assunto dessa vez.

- Claro que sim. Vários, passo por eles todos os dias. – Amanda respondeu fingindo-se de inocente.

- Não, fofa, você não se interessou por ninguém? – Nicole perguntou.

Amanda respirou fundo.

- Mais ou menos. Está tudo meio confuso ainda.

- Pode começar a falar e não me esconda nada. – Jade praticamente ordenou. – Começando com o nome do sujeito.

Amanda levou alguns segundos para revelar o nome, parecia que estava engasgado em sua garganta.

- Draco Malfoy.

- E vocês já se beijaram? – Jade perguntou logo em seguida, emanando curiosidade em sua voz.

Amanda ficou vermelha, mesmo que não tenha acontecido.

- Nossa, Jade, não dá pra ser mais indelicada? – Nicole censurou-a. – Espera um minuto. Malfoy? Não me é estranho esse nome. – ela comentou pensativa.

- A família dele é bem influente na Grã-Bretanha.

- Ah, certo. – Nicole ainda pensava. – Um Malfoy não foi preso um tempo atrás naquela prisão... não lembro o nome.

- Azkaban. Sim, foi. Era.. o... pai dele.

Nicole e Jade se entreolharam.

- Amanda, você está gostando de um aprendiz de comensal? – perguntou Jade, sem acreditar.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – respondeu ela, culpada.

- E como isso aconteceu? – Nicole perguntou.

Pelo resto na noite, Amanda contou a elas o que havia acontecido entre ela e Draco.

- Hum, é o destino! – Jade disse, tentando parecer profunda.

- É né... com tanto garoto naquela escola e eu fui gostar justo do mais complicado. – Amanda disse meio arrependida.

- Ah, mas isso é tão lindo! – Jade comentou sonhadora. – Dois jovens que pertencem a grupos diferentes se apaixonam! – suspiro.

Amanda revirou os olhos e disse:

- Eu não estou apaixonada. "_Pelo menos ainda não.._.".

- Ah, é só esperar um pouco que você e o Junior ficarão! – falou Jade com um sorriso travesso.

- Mas os Malfoy não são preconceituosos quanto a trouxas? – Nicole perguntou incerta.

- Trouxas e grifinórios, no caso eu sou os dois.

- E ele não se importa? – Nicole perguntou, achando estranho.

- Eu não sei, não conversamos nada. Eu nem sei se um dia conversaremos. – Amanda respondeu confusa. Deu um enorme bocejo e olhou para o relógio. – Jesus, são 22h30. To morrendo de sono.

- É, eu também já estou pescando. Vamos dormir. – Jade disse levantando-se e começando a arrumar as camas.

Amanda e Nicole ajudaram Mel a arrumar as camas em que elas iriam dormir, o que levou meia hora, por causa das gracinhas que elas faziam enquanto isso. Colocaram os pijamas e desceram. Josie tinha preparado um lanchinho para elas e até elas comerem e irem dormir já eram quase meia noite.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na Mansão Malfoy...

20h

Draco estava em seu quarto deitado na cama. Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Sentiu-se enraivecer por alguém ter atrapalhado seu momento de sossego.

- Entra. – disse ele, de má vontade, sem se mexer direito.

- Draco? – a porta se abriu e Narcisa entrou no quarto. – O jantar está pronto.

- Não estou com fome. – respondeu ele de olhos fechados.

- Que pena, porque você virá jantar. – Narcisa lhe lançou um olhar firme.

- Mas eu não estou com fome! – ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a mãe. Ela estava parada ao lado da porta olhando para ele séria. Draco descansou a cabeça novamente no travesseiro. – Está bem. – e foi se levantando.

- Ótimo. – Narcisa disse saindo do quarto.

Draco odiava quando ela falava e olhava daquele jeito para ele. Irritado, demorou um pouco para se recompor da preguiça e dez minutos depois estava descendo para a sala de jantar. Chegando lá, observou a mesa comprida com uns cinco tipos de comidas diferentes. _"Tem muita comida pra pouca gente."_ Pensou ele. Sentou-se de frente para Narcisa.

- Então, Draco, você nem conversou comigo quando chegou. – Narcisa disse, sem tirar os olhos de seu prato.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar? – Draco perguntou, claramente sem vontade.

- Como foi o primeiro semestre de aula?

- Do mesmo jeito de sempre: chato.

- Hum. E o que você me diz das aulas? Você tem prestado bastante atenção?

- Como sempre. – respondeu Draco, ainda sem vontade. – Por que está tão preocupada?

- Recebi uma carta de Dumbledore a seu respeito. – Narcisa respondeu olhando para ele.

Draco levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela espantado. _"O que será que o Potter falou de mim dessa vez?"._

- O que eu fiz? – Draco perguntou sem fazer idéia do que poderia ser.

- Seu desempenho nas aulas caiu e você recebeu trabalhos extras por falta de atenção na aula? Tudo em duas semanas? O que há com você? – Narcisa estava visivelmente chocada.

Draco ficou sem reação. Até nisso ela tinha atrapalhado? _"Ninguém merece... da minha mãe eu não escapo."._

- Nada mãe. Acho que foi só distração. – Draco respondeu voltando a prestar a atenção em seu prato.

- Mas até em poções?

Draco ficou sem responder. Quaisquer coisas poderiam ser usadas contra ele.

Narcisa respirou fundo.

- Filho, você sabe que pode conversar comigo. Eu não vou brigar, só quero te ajudar. Se estiver com algum problema e quiser falar para mim, você pode, está bem? – Narcisa olhava para o filho com olhar quase de súplica.

Draco afirmou levemente com a cabeça. Mães eram mais difíceis de evitar do que amigos. Draco terminou de jantar e foi para seu quarto. Era bom estar de volta, mas se sentia meio desanimado, não era a mesma coisa que antes. _"Claro que não, meu pai não está mais aqui."_. Draco olhou para seu malão que ainda estava fechado e pensou em arrumar, mas resolveu deixar essa tarefa para Dot, afinal, era para isso que ela estava aí.

Apesar de não ter feito nada, Draco estava cansado. Resolveu vestir o pijama e dormir. Não queria ir se despedir de Narcisa, pois ele sabia que ele acabaria falando algo que não devia. Iria pensar no assunto e aí talvez, falaria com ela, mas por enquanto ficaria quieto.

* * *

- Feliz Natal!

Amanda ouviu alguém dizendo. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu Jade ao lado de sua cama com um presente.

- Ah, obrigada Jade! – agradeceu ela, sentando-se na cama, a de baixo da bicama, e pegando o presente. – Também tenho um pra você e para Nicole, me deixa pegar. – e foi fuçar em sua mala.

- Ai, quem ta falando logo de manhã? – Nicole resmungou, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Acorda, dorminhoca, é Natal! – Jade falou toda alegre pulando na cama de Nicole.

- Pára, sua louca, quero dormir. – Nicole reclamou.

- Vamos, Nicole, levanta! – Amanda pediu. – Aqui está o seu presente Jade. A Nicole só vai ganhar o dela quando ela acordar.

- Obrigada! – Jade agradeceu e sentou-se na cama para abrir.

O presente que Jade deu a ela era um livro intitulado "Como lidar com Comensais".

- Jade, aonde você arrumou isso? – Amanda perguntou olhando o livro.

- Numa livraria. Pensei ser o livro perfeito para você.

- Adorei. – Amanda disse, rindo. – Pensou rápido.

- Eu sei. Sorte que eu não tinha comprado seu presente ainda.

- Nossa, Jade, outro estojo de maquiagem? – Nicole tinha acordado e desembrulhado o presente que Jade tinha deixado ao lado dela na cama. Olhava desanimada para um caixa não muito grande cor de vinho cheia de divisões.

- Você precisa se arrumar melhor para conseguir um namorado!

- Mas eu não quero um namorado...

- Agora vai querer! – Jade disse e voltou-se para seu presente.

- Ah, olha o presente dos meus pais. – Amanda disse lendo uma carta. – Eles me mandaram uma carta me dando um sermão! Falaram que eu preciso prestar mais atenção nas aulas que meu rendimento está caindo. Mas eu fiquei meio avoada por duas semanas, como meu rendimento pode ter caído? – Amanda falou olhando para a carta, como se estivesse argumentando.

- Relaxa, você recupera agora. – Nicole a tranqüilizou.

- Espero que sim. – pondo a carta de lado e olhando pacote que veio junto.

Os pais de Amanda tinham dado a ela um perfume delicioso. Andy, sendo o irmão que é, mandou um CD com as novas músicas dele. _"Como ele quer que eu ouça isso?"_, Amanda pensou. Não existe rádio na casa de Jade nem em Hogwarts. Gina havia lhe mandado vários produtos das "Gemialidades Weasley" e algumas tortinhas de frutas secas. E Erick lhe enviara uma caixa cheia de doces. Nicole lhe dera uma gargantilha com um pingente escrito 'Amanda'.

O dia de Natal foi bastante agradável. Amanda, Jade e Nicole ajudaram Josie a fazer o almoço e arrumar a mesa. À tarde Amanda, Nicole e a família de Jade foram à praia que estava, infelizmente, bem cheia. Mas isso não impediu que todos se divertissem.

O restante das férias de Natal foi quase do mesmo jeito: praia, passeio pela cidade e casa da Jade. Amanda estava feliz por ter revisto suas melhores amigas e estava triste por ter que partir novamente; mas Hogwarts era ótima e ela estava pronta para voltar.

* * *

Dois dias antes de voltar a Hogwarts, Draco resolveu que já era hora de contar para alguém o que havia com ele. Precisava discutir sobre o que ocorrera com Amanda e, meio a contra gosto, admitiu que precisava de conselhos. E a melhor candidata era sua mãe. Então, foi até a sala de estar onde estava Narcisa lendo um livro de magia. Sentou-se na poltrona de frente para o sofá onde ela estava acomodada e ficou esperando.

- Oi, Draco. – Narcisa cumprimentou desviando por um momento os olhos do livro.

- Oi.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, só estou aqui te fazendo companhia. – Draco respondeu indiferente, batendo os delos nos braços da poltrona.

Narcisa ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente. Draco nunca ia lhe fazer companhia por pura e espontânea vontade.

- Você quer me contar alguma coisa? – perguntou ela olhando o filho por cima do livro.

- Ahn... eu acho...

- Tudo bem. – dizendo isso, fechou o livro, colocou-o em cima de uma mesinha que estava ao lado do sofá e olhou para Draco com o olhar mais doce e maternal que ele já viu. – Pode falar.

Draco estava nervoso. Não sabia ao certo se queria mesmo dizer ou o que dizer. Todo aquele tempo que ele planejou para conseguir falar, agora, não serviu para nada. Ficou um tempo pensando no que diria.

- Bom, mãe... Primeiro queria dizer que eu vou melhorar na escola e que aquilo foi uma coisa de momento.

- Que bom. Que mais? – Narcisa perguntou, delicadamente.

- Ahn... sabe... tem uma... – Draco engasgou, mas conseguiu falar. – garota na escola...

- Hum. E você está gostando dela.

Draco olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava vendo e apenas balançou a cabeça, mas tão pouco que mal dava para perceber a resposta.

- Já entendi tudo. Você andou distraído na aula por causa dela, não é?

Draco apenas olhou-a como se pedisse desculpas.

- Não precisa se sentir culpado, isso é supernormal. – Narcisa tranquilizou-o sorrindo. – E quem é ela? A Srta. Parkinson?

- Não! – Draco exclamou, espantado por ela ter dado essa alternativa. Ele nunca se distrairia por causa de uma garota como Pansy.

- Verdade? Achei você se desse bem com ela.

- Isso foi há um século. Eu a detesto. – Draco respondeu sentindo enjoo.

- Então quem é?

- Hum... ela é uma aluna nova. Entrou esse ano em Hogwarts.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos.

- Nossa, Draco, eu não esperava que você gostasse de garotas muito mais novas.

Draco tombou a cabeça tentando entender o que a mãe dissera. Quando caiu a ficha e Draco se explicou imediatamente.

- Não, não é isso! Ela não é do primeiro ano, é do quinto. Ela foi transferida da Austrália.

- Ah, ta. – Narcisa riu pelo seu engano, mas parecia de certa forma aliviada. – Conte-me mais cobre ela.

- Ela é da Grifinória. – Draco disse, esperando que a mãe fosse gritar com ele.

- Da Grifinória? Como isso pôde acontecer? – Narcisa perguntou, não brava, mas achando estranho.

- Estou tão espantado quanto você, mãe.

- Tudo bem. Me conte como você se interessou por ela. – disse Narcisa, se ajeitando para ouvir.

Depois de algum tempo, de Draco contando desde o primeiro dia de aula quando ele viu Amanda pela primeira vez até o incidente no corujal, Narcisa olhou-o com um sorriso de compreensão.

- Eu não entendo como puder ficar tão desligado do mundo. É muito estranho, estou muito perdido.

- Draco, isso não é ruim, não se preocupe. E daqui a pouco você se acostuma e começa a se "controlar" melhor. – Narcisa acalmou o filho.

- Mas não podia ser alguém da Sonserina? – Draco perguntou, suplicando para a mãe uma resposta para aquilo.

- Não somos nós quem decide.

- Isso é muito chato. – Draco reclamou, encostando-se na poltrona com força. Como assim ele não podia escolher de quem gostava?

- Esquece isso. Quando você voltar para Hogwarts você falará com ela? – perguntou Narcisa, incentivando.

- Eu não sei. Acho que não dará certo.

- Não custa tentar.

- Mas eu não poderia sair com ela em público.

- Por que ela é da Grifinória?

- E porque ela é amiga daquele bando. – Draco disse com uma expressão de repulsa, se referindo ao Trio Maravilha. _"Só faltava ela ser trouxa para fechar o pacote"._

- A solução é bem simples: se encontrem escondidos.

Draco olhou Narcisa, sem acreditar. Sua mãe estava sugerindo a ele como se encontrar com uma garota? Do time oposto? Escondidos? Por essa ele não esperava.

- Que foi? Eu também já fui adolescente. – Narcisa se defendeu com um meio sorriso.

- Não consigo imaginar. – Draco teve vontade de rir.

- Hum. – Draco notou o tom de ofensa na voz da mãe. - O que você tem que fazer é se encontrar com ela depois do horário de aula em uma sala vazia.

- Não, eu já sei o lugar perfeito. – disse Draco, pensativo.

- Maravilha.

- Mas e se eu for falar com ela e ela não aceitar?

- Draco, depois do que ela te disse é só você insistir que ela vai aceitar.

- Como sabe?!

- Filho, você talvez não tenha percebido, mas eu sou uma mulher! Eu sei o que se passa na cabeça das garotas. Ah, e você não pode ser grosso, tem que ser gentil com ela.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Mas eu não sou gentil.

- Ah, é... bom, tente ser o menos grosso possível. – Narcisa disse mandando.

- Vou tentar. – Draco disse.

- Ah, estou tão feliz, Draco! Meu filho está apaixonado! – Narcisa disse emocionada.

- Mãe! Eu não estou apaixonado, pode parar com essa conversa. – Draco repreendeu.

- Shh. A mamãe sabe o que está dizendo.

Draco fez uma careta ao ouvi-la falando desse jeito. Levantou-se da poltrona e foi em direção à porta.

- Você não tem nada a dizer para mim? – Narcisa perguntou olhando-o sair da sala.

Draco parou à porta e virou-se de má vontade para a mãe.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. – Narcisa respondeu satisfeita.


	6. Sentimentos Verdadeiros

Resumo do que aconteceu antes: Amanda Thornton mudou-se da Autrália para Londres e começou a estudar em Hogwarts. Lá, ficou amiga de Gina e Erick e ficou interessada em Draco Malfoy, mas tentou desistir ao descobrir que ele odeia trouxas. Próximo às férias de verão, Amanda fala sem querer que gosta de Draco, o que deixa os dois confusos quanto aos seus sentimentos.

* * *

**Sentimentos Verdadeiros**

Em seu último dia na Austrália, Amanda acordou bem tarde. A chave de portal que fora buscar no dia anterior ia sair às nove e meia da noite e ela chegaria em Londres às dez e meia da manhã. Ou seja, com apenas uma noite de sono teria que aguentar dois dias agitados.

Jade e Nicole não a deixaram cochilar durante a tarde, queriam aproveitar o máximo da amiga antes que ela fosse embora.

Às nove e vinte, Amanda estava de malas prontas, sentada na varanda da casa de Jade, junto com ela e Nicole, esperando dar o horário. Estava com muito calor, pois já tinha se preparado e colocado jaqueta, cachecol e touca para o frio que a aguardava em Londres. Já tinha se despedido de todos, inclusive de Jade e Nicole. Quando deu o horário, Amanda sentiu seus pés deixando o chão e a sensação de estar sendo puxada por um gancho pelo umbigo.

De repente seus pés bateram no chão e ela caiu com tudo. Levantou-se, pegou seu malão que estava do outro lado do lugar e olhou em volta. Estava em uma espécie de beco sem saída e coberto, exceto que havia uma porta atrás dela. Abriu-a e entrou em um bar não muito convidativo, O Caldeirão Furado, mas que ela sabia que muitos bruxos o freqüentavam, entre eles a família de Gina. Teria de ir até a frente do bar para pegar um ônibus que iria para Hogwarts.

Saiu, então, do bar e esticou o braço direito.

BANG.

Um ônibus roxo de três andares se materializou na frente do bar. A porta se abriu e um rapaz magro, de orelhas de abano e espinhas no rosto apareceu e disse:

- Bem-vinda ao Nôitibus, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike e serei seu condutor esta manhã.

Amanda ficou olhando-o sem saber o que fazer. Por fim disse:

- Oi.

- Oi. Quer ajuda com a bagagem? – Perguntou o rapaz descendo do ônibus e pegando o malão da garota.

- Ah, sim, obrigada. – respondeu ela.

- Pode entrar.

Amanda subiu no ônibus. Havia várias cadeiras naquele primeiro andar, algumas estavam tombadas. Ficou em dúvida se deveria sentar em algum lugar ou esperar o condutor. Amanda reparou que havia alguns alunos de Hogwarts também, mas nenhum que ela conhecia.

- São onze sicles. – falou o rapaz, quando o ônibus tornou a andar.

Amanda levou um tranco e quase caiu, mas conseguiu se segurar em uma barra de ferro. Com as pernas entrelaçadas na barra, ela pagou o condutor e sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu vazia e segurou com as duas mãos outra barra de ferro próxima ao assento.

- Hogwarts? – perguntou ele.

Amanda apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Estaremos lá em breve.

_"Eu espero"_. Amanda pensou quando percebeu que provavelmente iria ao chão várias vezes.

Meia hora depois de ficar olhando para fora ansiosamente e sentindo seus braços doerem de tanto que se agarravam à barra de ferro, Amanda viu que estavam passando rapidamente por Hogsmead coberta de neve. Amanda se alegrou, pois sabia que logo estaria em Hogwarts e poderia sair daquele negócio que eles chamavam de transporte.

Enfim o ônibus parou diante dos portões da escola e os poucos alunos que estavam lá desceram. Um deles se afastou e vomitou num canto. Amanda fez cara de nojo e virou o rosto. Stanislau deu-lhe seu malão e os outros à seus respectivos donos e todos foram para a estrada que levava a Hogwarts.

Ao chegar à escola, o Salão Principal estava menos cheio que o normal. Amanda deu uma olhada rápida à mesa da Sonserina, mas não avistou quem esperava. Subiu, então, para a Torre da Grifinória e parou ao chegar ao retrato. Ela não sabia a nova senha.

- Ah, não creio... – reclamou ela olhando para o quadro, desanimada.

- Pergunte a senha para algum amigo. – falou a Mulher Gorda, meio rabugenta.

Amanda rolou os olhos para a Mulher Gorda e ficou se repreendendo por não ter dado atenção alguma à mesa da Grifinória. Se tivesse reparado em alguém conhecido, teria se lembrado de perguntar a senha e não teria que subir as escadas, descer e depois subir novamente segurando seu malão, que não estava leve. Desceu, então, até o Salão novamente, andou até a mesa da Grifinória e avistou o trio grifinório.

- Olá! – cumprimentou ela animada.

- Oi! – Rony disse.

- Olá. – disse Harry.

- Feliz Ano Novo! – Hermione desejou

- Para vocês também. Podem me dizer qual é a nova senha da Grifinória?

- É _Bola de Cristal_ - respondeu Hermione.

- Ok, obrigada. Onde estão Gina e Erick?

- Estão na sala comunal. – Harry respondeu.

- Beleza! Tchauzinho.

Dizendo isso, Amanda foi novamente para as escadas em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Quando estava passando pela porta de entrada, viu Draco chegando e, por incrível que pareça, sozinho. Sentiu um frio na barriga e parou no meio do corredor olhando para ele. Parecia uma idiota ali sem fazer nada, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

Draco, de repente, parou também e ficou encarando Amanda. Uns dois alunos que estavam vindo atrás dele trombaram às suas costas e reclamaram, mas Draco nem percebeu.

Amanda se recompôs e subiu as escadas depressa. _"Que vergonha."_ pensou ela, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda, falou a senha e entrou.

- Oi, Amanda! – uma voz conhecida chamou-lhe ao ir para o dormitório feminino.

- Oi, Gina. – Amanda respondeu meio distraída.

- Feliz Ano Novo! – desejou Erick, alegremente.

- Para você também.

- Está com pressa? – perguntou Gina, duvidosa.

- Não, por quê?

- Você entrou tão depressa e nem olhou em volta. – respondeu Erick.

- Desculpa, estava distraída. – Amanda desculpou-se, sentando em uma das poltronas, deixando seu malão a seu lado.

- De novo? – Erick perguntou desanimado.

Amanda apenas deu um sorrisinho culposo.

Draco olhou Amanda correr escada acima e percebeu que alguns alunos o olhavam. Encarou-os. Os que estavam ali, logo continuaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. Draco foi em direção às masmorras. Entrou no salão comunal da sonserina e logo alguém pulou em cima dele.

- Oi, Draco! – disse uma voz que Draco detestava.

- Oi. – Draco respondeu, sem esconder sua falta de entusiasmo.

- Como você está?!

- Estava bem até quinze segundos atrás.

- E por que não está mais? – perguntou Pansy, sem entender.

Draco não respondeu e se desvencilhando dela foi em direção ao dormitório masculino.

- Ah, não fica assim. – disse ela agarrando-o por trás. – Senta aqui comigo!

- Pansy, me faz um favor? Pára de me agarrar! Incomoda!

Imediatamente Pansy o largou e olhou-o com olhar triste.

- Esse seu olhar não vai adiantar nada. – disse ele curto e grosso, percebendo o que Pansy queria.

Logo o olhar triste, se é que era realmente triste, se transformou em um olhar de ódio. Pansy virou-se e foi se juntar com outras garotas da Sonserina. Draco nem sequer olhou e já estava terminando seu curso até o quarto. Para sua infelicidade foi interrompido mais uma vez.

- Malfoy! – chamou uma voz de homem.

Draco virou-se e viu seus companheiros de costume: Crabbe e Goyle.

- Você não nos ouviu chamando? – Crabbe perguntou.

- Não.

- Percebi. – Goyle disse. – Que há contigo?

- Nada. Por quê? – Draco perguntou em tom de desafio.

- Por nada. – respondeu Goyle depressa.

- Que bom. – dizendo isso, Draco conseguiu finalmente chegar ao quarto.

* * *

No primeiro dia letivo depois das férias de Natal, era visível o desanimo da maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts. Pareciam que estavam de mau humor e querendo voltar pra cama e dormir. Durante as aulas, alguns alunos cochilaram em suas carteiras, mas por enquanto nenhum professor tinha dado detenção ou dever extra, apenas chamado atenção. Mesmo assim, os alunos continuaram tirando suas sonecas.

A segunda aula do dia de Amanda era de História da Magia, com o professor Binns. Ele estava falando alguma coisa sobre gigantes, mas ela não estava prestando atenção. Ficou dormindo de olhos abertos durante a aula. Algumas vezes acordava e tentava prestar atenção, mas quando percebia já estava "fora do ar" novamente.

Olhou para o lado e viu Erick deitado em cima da carteira, de olhos fechados e com a boca aberta, começando a formar uma possinha de saliva na mesa. Olhou além de Erick e viu Gina olhando o professor com cara de boba e olhos semi-abertos. Deu uma geral pela classe, e quase todos estavam na mesma situação dos três.

Vinte minutos depois a sineta finalmente tocou e todos acordaram, alguns assustados e outros aliviados.

- Gente, que tortura essa aula. – comentou Gina, ao se encaminharem para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Nem me fale... se é pra nos deixar com sono, podiam pelo menos nos deixar no quarto. – concordou Amanda.

- Pelo menos não levamos detenção nem nada. – comentou Erick.

- Isso porque ainda não tivemos aula com Snape. Espere até irmos às masmorras e vamos perder uns 200 pontos pra Grifinória e mais uma detenção. – Gina disse, desanimada.

- Hoje nós não temos, então podemos ficar tranqüilos. – Erick acalmou-a.

O resto do dia foi desanimador e chato como a manhã. Ninguém estava de bom humor para contar piada ou dizer algo feliz e o clima gelado não ajudava em nada. Passar por algum sonserino era algo que todos evitavam, pois estes estavam piores que o normal, implicando mais do que deviam.

- Estou entediado. – reclamou Zabini, mais tarde no jantar, mexendo sua refeição com o garfo.

- Vai implicar com alguém. – sugeriu Draco.

- Mas todos estão nos evitando.

- Isso é comum. – Draco disse indiferente.

- Mas hoje está mais que o normal!

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Draco perguntou começando a ficar irritado.

Nessa hora, Pansy chegou e começou a falar um monte de coisas que Draco não estava interessado. Felizmente, ela começou a discutir com Zabini e Crabbe, que também estava por ali, e Draco pôde ficar na dele, sem interagir com a conversa.

Draco já estava cansado desses amigos fúteis que tinha. Era legal perturbar os alunos das outras casas e tudo o mais, só que as conversas já estavam ficando muito rotineiras e chatas; e ele já não se interessava tanto pelas artes das trevas como antes. Não que ele não as admirasse, mas não havia mais aquela vontade de conhecê-las e aprendê-las. Talvez por que depois de seis meses sem seu pai ficar lhe enviando cartas e o influenciando a isso, ele tivesse desanimado. Esses eram um dos assuntos que os sonserinos mais gostavam de falar e ele já estava enjoado.

Ele havia acabado de jantar e resolveu ir para o seu lugar favorito: a masmorra da Sonserina quando estava vazia. Levantou-se e encaminhou-se para lá. Draco agradeceu por Crabbe e cia. não terem reparado em sua saída. Ao chegar ao fim do Salão Principal, sentiu um perfume doce delicioso de cereja. Olhou para os lados e viu Amanda caminhando depressa para a mesa da Grifinória para juntar-se aos outros. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, virou-se e seguiu seu rumo.

Quando chegou ao salão comunal da sonserina, encontrou-o como esperava: vazio. Sentou-se no sofá de frente para a lareira acesa e fitou as chamas. O perfume que Amanda usava ainda estava 'preso' em seu nariz e a cada inspirada de ar ele sentia um friozinho bem de leve na barriga.

Já não agüentava mais, precisava falar com ela, mesmo que isso quebrasse as regras e fosse contra tudo o que acreditava. Podia esperar que ela viesse falar com ele, mas isso seria impossível. Ninguém jamais falava com ele por pura e espontânea vontade, só alguns alunos da Sonserina.

Seguiria o conselho de sua mãe de encontrar-se escondido com ela. Mas o problema agora era: como ele falaria com Amanda sem que ninguém percebesse? Fácil: mandando uma carta. Mas será que ela acreditaria nele? Teria que dizer algo que a convencesse. _"Mas o quê?"_.

Draco não entendia muito de garotas, sempre foi fácil para ele ficar com as garotas em Hogwarts, afinal, várias garotas da Sonserina o admiravam. Às vezes Zabini mencionava que as garotas mais jovens sempre davam risadinhas quando passavam por ele, mas Draco costumava não notar, só quando ficava com vontade de arrumar uma namoradinha que ele olhava para os lados.

Mas este caso era diferente: Amanda estava no time inimigo. E não era uma garota que ele poderia se relacionar durante um tempo e depois meter o pé na bunda sem mais nem menos. Ela era... diferente. Tinha que ser cuidadoso ao falar com ela (ou escrever, no caso). _"Claro, porque isso é muito fácil para mim"_, pensou ele com ironia.

Teria que se virar sozinho. Não podia pedir conselhos a ninguém em Hogwarts. Crabbe e Goyle sabiam menos que qualquer um sobre garotas. Zabini era mais insensível que ele e Pansy... nem queria pensar no que ela faria se soubesse que gostava de outra garota. Resolveu que ia abusar da sorte e ver no que dava. Mandaria uma carta para Amanda amanhã depois da aula. Até lá ele já teria pensado no que escrever.

Eram quatro horas da tarde. Draco estava sentado a uma mesa no canto mais escondido da biblioteca, com um pergaminho e uma pena à mão, prontos para serem usados. Fitava o pergaminho, ainda sem saber o que escrever.

Estava cansado disso. Se pudesse ter escolhido permanecer imune às garotas, como ele achava que fosse, continuaria, mas infelizmente não era. E agora que descobrira quem tinha conseguido desviar sua atenção de seus objetivos, precisava conquistá-la. _"Como uma coisa tão simples pode ser tão difícil?"_ pensou Draco, sem entender.

Pensou que seria melhor encontrá-la. Rabiscou um bilhete e foi até o corujal enviá-lo. Depois que despachou a coruja ficou olhando-a até desaparecer. _"Eu não estou raciocinando direito, não é possível."._ Tinha mesmo sugerido para se encontrarem? Apesar de não se convencer que estava fazendo isso, não estava arrependido. Na verdade, estava ansioso pelo encontro.

* * *

- Eu quero férias! – choramingou Erick, depois da aula, enquanto fazia um dever de casa na sala comunal da Grifinória junto com Amanda e Gina.

- Eu também... – concordou Amanda.

- Gente, não podemos ficar assim. Se pensarmos em férias o tempo todo, não iremos para frente. – Gina disse, tentando incentivar os amigos.

- Mas é o segundo dia de aula e já temos uma dezena de deveres. – Erick reclamou, apoiando a cabeça em cima de seu dever de Astronomia.

- Melhor não pensarmos nisso, senão as coisas só piorarão. – aconselhou Amanda, concentrando-se em seu dever.

Com um resmungo, Erick ergueu a cabeça e voltou a escrever.

Alguns minutos depois, ouviram umas batidas na janela. Os três olharam e uma coruja parda estava bicando na janela, querendo entrar. Gina levantou-se e abriu-a. Pegou a carta e leu o destinatário.

- É pra você, Amanda. – disse ela, entregando a carta.

- Para mim? – Amanda estranhou, pegando a carta e examinando-a. – Não tem remetente.

- Hum, Amanda tem um admirador secreto. – Erick falou, provocando e cutucando-a com o cotovelo.

- Para, claro que não. – disse Amanda, enrubescendo, abrindo a carta.

Percebeu que na verdade era um bilhete de tão curta. Amanda leu, séria. Era tão curta que nem deu tempo de ela demonstrar alguma emoção. Apenas olhou para Gina em dúvida.

- Gina, posso falar com você?

- Claro. Que ir para o dormitório?

- Por favor. – respondeu Amanda, se levantando.

- E eu? Não posso saber?

- Desculpa, Erick. Assunto de mulher.

Erick ficou reclamando enquanto as duas subiam pelas escadas. Chegando ao quarto, Gina fechou a porta e perguntou:

- O que foi?!

- Leia. – Amanda respondeu, entregando-lhe o pedaço de papel e sentiu seu coração começar a bater forte.

Gina pegou-o e leu em voz alta:

"Me encontre no sétimo andar, em frente tapeçaria de trasgos dançando balé, às 20h.

D.M.".

- Hum, parece que ele resolveu admitir. – Gina disse, olhando-a com um sorriso torto devolvendo-lhe o bilhete.

- Acha que eu devo ir? – Amanda perguntou, pegando o bilhete. Seu coração acelerando cada vez mais.

- Eu não sei. Nunca se sabe o que esperar de um sonserino, principalmente se esse sonserino for o Malfoy.

Amanda leu e releu o bilhete ainda em dúvida.

- Você está morrendo de vontade de ir, não é? – perguntou Gina, como se estivesse entendendo.

- Na verdade... sim. – Amanda respondeu, olhando para a amiga. – Se fosse qualquer outro garoto, eu estaria pulando de felicidade. – por dentro, ela estava soltando fogos de artifício.

- Fique à vontade, ninguém está vendo. – Gina ofereceu estendendo o braço para o quarto.

- Mas e se for um truque? E se ele quiser tirar uma com a minha cara? – Amanda perguntou visivelmente insegura.

- Só há uma maneira de descobrir. – Gina disse, olhando para Amanda significativamente.

Amanda olhou de novo para o bilhete. Apesar da insegurança, ela não poderia estar mais feliz e ansiosa. Se ele quisesse se encontrar com ela pelos motivos que ela esperava, ela finalmente poderia abraçar o garoto por quem ela havia se interessado desde o primeiro dia. Só de imaginar o momento, Amanda sorria.

Ela não conseguia segurar sua expectativa positiva. Se Malfoy na verdade estiver zoando com ela por causa da gafe de antes do Natal, ela iria quebrar a cara. Tentou deixar o pensamento negativo de lado e torcer com todas as forças para que desse tudo certo. Sem perceber, fechou os olhos e encostou o bilhete na bochecha, sorrindo.

* * *

Às sete e meia da noite, Draco já havia terminado seu jantar. Fez gesto de se levantar da mesa, mas sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Aonde você vai, Draco? – Pansy perguntou.

- Eu já acabei de jantar.

- E já vai levantar? Nem pensar, você vai ficar aqui. – ela mandou, puxando-o de volta à mesa.

- Me deixa ir, caramba! – Draco falou grosso e irritado.

- O que você tem que fazer que seja tão importante?

Draco estava sem escolha. Teria de falar.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. Que ir junto? – Draco perguntou, encarando-a.

Pansy o olhou espantada e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo. Soltou o braço dele.

Draco apenas virou às costas, inconformado, e se dirigiu às escadas.

Pela primeira vez, Draco sentiu-se nervoso e sem raciocinar direito. Desde que começara a sentir algo a mais por Amanda, mesmo sem perceber, ele não estava agindo normalmente. Era estranha para ele essa nova sensação.

Chegou ao sétimo andar bem cedo. Precisava estar lá antes de ela chegar, deveria estar esperando por ela. Sendo que ele não sabia se ela realmente apareceria. E se aparecesse, não sabia ao certo o que diria. Era melhor ele parar de pensar.

Encostou-se à parede, ao lado da tapeçaria dos trasgos aprendendo balé. _"Agora, é só esperar."._

Amanda desceu para o jantar apenas para fazer companhia aos amigos enquanto esperava dar oito horas, pois a ansiedade tinha roubado seu apetite. Usou um relógio de pulso que estava guardado há uma eternidade e ficava olhando-o a cada minuto.

- Amanda, pára com isso! – Gina sussurrou a seu lado. – Ainda faltam vinte minutos, relaxa.

- Ai, Gina, eu não estou agüentando de nervosismo. Parece que eu bebi um litro de café, não consigo ficar quieta. – Amanda sussurrou, tremendo a perna direita.

Gina colocou a mão em sua perna para parar de mexer. Amanda odiava quando faziam isso com ela.

- Pára de tremer essa perna. Tenta pensar em alguma coisa.

- Eu só consigo pensar no que irá acontecer daqui – e olhou para o relógio – dezesseis minutos. – disse ela voltando a tremer a perna. Sentia frio na barriga a cada dez segundos e isso estava começando a incomodá-la.

Amanda deu uma olhada rápida pela mesa da Sonserina, mas não avistou Draco. Olhou várias vezes, mas viu apenas os seus amigos.

- Gina! Acho que ele já subiu...

- Já? Mas está cedo...

- Eu sei, mas ele não está mais à mesa. – Amanda comentou, ainda dando uma olhada. – Acho que já vou então.

- Ta doida?! Ele disse às oito horas. Se ele foi mais cedo, problema dele, você vai ao horário marcado, senão vai dar muito na cara que você está ansiosa.

- Odeio isso.

Os últimos minutos de espera pareceram durar uma eternidade. Cada minuto que se aproximava, Amanda ficava mais ansiosa e nervosa. Quase todos já haviam terminado de jantar e estavam esperando a sobremesa. Conversavam animadamente, mas Amanda sequer sabia sobre o quê e nem estava interessada.

Quando o ponteiro dos segundos de seu relógio passou pelo número doze, indicando que eram oito horas em ponto, Amanda travou no lugar.

- Gina, não quero ir. Estou nervosa demais! – o coração de Amanda estava quase saindo pela boca.

- Meu Deus, mulher, acalme-se. É só um garoto. – Gina parou um momento. – Um garoto ruim. Não é nada demais. Você chegou até aqui e agora vá. Vai dar tudo certo. – ela incentivou a amiga.

Amanda então se levantou e foi.

Subiu até o primeiro andar decidida e parou. _"Será que é certo? E se ele estiver zoando de mim? Ai, que dúvida..."_. Mas então lembrou do Gina dissera: _"Só há uma maneira de descobrir."_, e essa maneira era indo encontrar-se com ele.

Felizmente, Gina mostrou-lhe o local. Pelo que ela dissera, eles iriam para uma tal de 'Sala Precisa' que era onde Harry dava aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no ano anterior. A sala se transformava em um lugar equipado com tudo que a pessoa precisava e podia se tornar qualquer coisa. Ela estava receosa. No que Draco pretendia transformá-la?

Draco estava esperando há mais ou menos vinte minutos e estava ficando impaciente. _"Ela não vem. Como eu pude pensar em fazer algo assim? Que estúpido."_. Olhou para seu relógio. Eram oito e um. _"Já é tarde. Ela não virá."._ Draco não parava de pensar nisso, mas por alguma razão não conseguia deixar o lugar. Em algum lugar dentro de si ele tinha esperanças de que ela viria.

Uns minutos mais tarde, depois de muita meditação, Draco ouviu passos. Sentiu seu coração dar um pulo e desencostou-se da parede olhando para a direção em que o som vinha, mas logo se recostou. Não podia transparecer ansiedade. Ficou olhando para baixo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Os passos foram ficando mais altos, o coração de Draco batendo cada vez mais forte, conforme a proximidade dos passos, até perceber que estavam no mesmo corredor que ele. Draco arriscou uma olhada para o fim do corredor, e lá estava ela, vindo em sua direção com toda coragem que conseguira reunir. Sentiu vontade de sorrir, mas resistiu sem problemas.

Quando Amanda virou o corredor, sentira uma imensa felicidade em vê-lo realmente ali. Mas conteu sua vontade de sorrir de orelha a orelha e não parou de caminhar nem por um segundo, pois sabia que se parasse, não conseguiria continuar.

Parou três metros a frente dele. Draco a olhou, mas não disse nada. Sentiu aquele perfume de cereja que sentira no dia anterior. Pela primeira vez, ele não sabia o que dizer. Seria mais fácil agir, mas não seria correto. _"E desde quando eu ligo para o que é correto?"_ pensou ele. Mas lembrou-se também das recomendações de sua mãe e decidiu agir com mais cautela.

Amanda não sabia se sorria ou se fazia cara de quem não tava ligando. No momento ela só estava se concentrando em esconder a tremedeira de seu corpo. Estava com as mãos entrelaçadas, bem apertadas, em frente ao corpo. Era claro seu nervosismo e ela não estava tendo sucesso ao tentar escondê-lo.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Draco resolveu fazer a Sala Precisa aparecer logo, antes que eles ficassem em uma situação mais constrangedora. Uma vez dentro da sala, eles teriam de fazer alguma coisa além de ficarem se olhando.

Amanda observou Draco se dirigir até o outro lado do corredor. Passou três vezes diante de certo espaço da parede e logo depois uma porta começou a surgir. Amanda soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Era incrível.

A porta foi se formando até ficar completa. Draco adiantou-se e a abriu. Entrou na sala e deixou a porta aberta para Amanda entrar. Esta olhou ainda em dúvida tentando ver o que havia dentro da sala, mas resolveu deixar de frescura, entrou e fechou a porta às suas costas.

A sala era muito bonita. Não possuía janelas, o que deu a Amanda uma sensação de claustrofobia. Havia uma cama de casal _king size_ com dossel e cortinas brancas encostada na parede oposta à porta. Ficava em um patamar mais alto e tinha três degraus para chegar até ela. Uma porta à esquerda, um sofá de três lugares cinza que parecia extremamente confortável e uma mesa com frutas, água, sucos e café à direita e algumas mesinhas espalhadas pelo aposento.

- Adorei. – Amanda disse, virando-se para Draco sorrindo.

Draco sentiu um arrepio. Era a primeira vez que ela sorria diretamente para ele. Sentiu um impulso de retribuir, mas sendo quem era, resistiu mais uma vez.

- Então, - continuou ela, desfazendo o sorriso, envergonhada – o que você queria falar comigo? – disse ela por impulso. Mordeu o lábio inferior como se tivesse dito algo que não devia.

- Na verdade... nada. – respondeu ele. Não tinha palavras para aquele momento.

A expressão de Amanda mudou. Olhou-o com raiva. Era realmente mentira, ele não queria mesmo falar com ela, só a queria fazer de idiota.

- Eu sabia que você queria tirar uma com a minha cara. Eu não acredito que caí nessa. – disse ela em voz alta, mas não chegando a gritar, voltando-se para a porta.

- Espere. – Draco disse, agarrando o pulso dela, impedindo-a de continuar. – Eu queria conversar sobre... o que aconteceu... no corujal.

Amanda sentiu arrepios por ele tê-la impedido de ir embora. Era a primeira vez que ele a tocava; suas mãos eram geladas. Virou-se para ele e disse com cautela:

- É, eu esperava que fosse por isso.

Draco soltou o pulso dela e peguntou:

- O que você disse... sobre gostar de mim... era verdade?

Amanda engoliu em seco. Draco parecia ansioso pela resposta.

- Err... naquele dia... eu falei isso por impulso, não sei o que aconteceu comigo. – a decepção na expressão de Draco era palpável de tão evidente. – Eu fiquei em choque, na verdade. Mas depois de pensar um pouco eu percebi que... era verdade, sim.

Draco relaxou os ombros. Nem percebera o quão tenso tinha ficado. Então, sua mãe estava certa: ela gostava dele mesmo.

- Eu não queria dizer aquilo, meu subconsciente não conseguiu ficar quieto. – confessou Amanda. – E eu sei que não somos compatíveis por milhares de motivos e se você me chamou aqui só para dizer que não vai acontecer nada entre nós, eu entendo. – ela rezou por dentro para que não fosse esse o motivo, mas conseguiu permanecer com a expressão neutra.

Draco só ficou encarando-a, sem ouvir bem o que ela dizia. Olhava para seus olhos azuis sem conseguir se desviar, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Desviava seu olhar por alguns segundos para os lábios na garota. Ele teve uma imensa vontade de puxá-la para si e beijá-la com vontade, mas se controlou. _"Agir com cautela"_, ele pensou. Não colocaria em risco um possível relacionamento com a garota que gostava por não conseguir controlar seu desejo.

Amanda ficou nervosa. Draco não falava nada e só a olhava com uma expressão indecifrável. Percebeu que ele olhava diretamente para seus olhos, desviando vez ou outra para sua boca. Ela fez o mesmo, fitando seus olhos cinza e inexpressivos, desejando serem duas portas para seus pensamentos.

- Diga alguma coisa. – Amanda disse finalmente.

Draco deu um passo à frente. Amanda não se moveu, esperando que o espaço entre eles ficasse cada vez menor, mas sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer de nervosismo. O rapaz parou a poucos centímetros dela e ela pôde ver bem de perto seus lindos traços, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para cima. O nariz fino, alguma pintinhas nas bochechas e seus sedoso cabelo louro.

Ele não disse nada. Levantou sua mão esquerda e passou pela bochecha direita de Amanda, escorregando até a nuca. Draco puxou Amanda para mais perto, levando seus lábios até os dele e finalmente beijou-a. Passou seu braço direito pela cintura da garota, mantendo seus corpos colados. Sentiu seu delicioso perfume mais forte agora que estava tão próximo dela.

Amanda explodiu em alegria. Passou os dois braços por seu pescoço e com a mão direita agarrou seu cabelo, puxando-o para ainda mais perto dela, incentivando a um beijo mais profundo. Draco brincava com a mão esquerda por seus cabelos. Era maravilhoso: caloroso e tranquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso. Sua pouca experiência com beijos não podia nem de longe ser comparada com esta.

Perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram juntos ali. Deixaram suas línguas trabalharem, agindo em perfeita sincronia. Finalmente, os dois começaram uma lenta separação até ficarem se olhando.

Amanda não sabia o que dizer. Tinha até medo de sorrir e parecer uma boba. Ficou olhando os lábios de Draco, que agora estavam bem vermelhos, inchados e mais atraentes do que nunca. Involuntariamente, Amanda sorriu timidamente e Draco contribuiu com um pequeno meio sorriso.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Amanda perguntou, olhando para baixo. Levantou a cabeça devagar para esperar pela resposta.

- O que quer dizer o que? – Draco respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Isso que aconteceu. É a reposta da minha... do que eu disse antes?

Draco afirmou com a cabeça.

- O que você me disse semestre passado me surpreendeu. Muito. – confessou ele.

- Me surpreendeu também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente. Por mais que precisassem, Amanda não queria conversar agora. Não queria uma conversa para entender o que um sentia pelo outro, não sabia como Draco reagiria. Naquele momento, ele estava bem e calmo, mas se ela forçasse pode ser que ele explodiria. Ela não queria estragar o momento.

Draco finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

- Podemos nos encontrar de novo amanhã? Aqui e no mesmo horário?

Amanda sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Ele também não estava afim de papo hoje.

- Uhum. Te encontro amanhã, então.

Draco balançou de leve a cabeça e foi até ela. Segurou de leve o rosto de Amanda e deu-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez mais rápido. Amanda sorriu novamente para ele saiu da sala. Foi para a torre da Grifinória com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e com cara de quem estava sonhando. Se não prestasse atenção em seus movimentos, provavelmente estaria saltitando, rodopiado e dançando enquanto andava.

Chegou ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, falou a senha e entrou. Tinha poucas pessoas no Salão Comunal, algumas ainda estavam no Salão Principal, Gina e Erick eram dois desses. Subiu, então, para o dormitório. Adormeceu sorrindo agarrada a seu travesseiro.

Cinco minutos depois de Amanda ter ido, Draco saiu da sala. Ainda não tinha voltado completamente ao normal, estava se sentindo feliz de verdade, sentimento que não sentia desde a última vez que recebeu um presente de Natal, achando que fora o Papai Noel que tinha trazido.

Chegou à masmorra da Sonserina e encontrou seus amigos mais queridos: Zabini e Pansy.

- Demorou heim, Draco. O que você foi fazer no banheiro? – Zabini perguntou, olhando desconfiado para ele.

- Quer mesmo saber? – Draco perguntou seco. Já havia se recomposto.

- Acho melhor não.

- Boa escolha.

- Ah, que bom você está aqui! – Pansy disse, abraçando ele. Draco sentiu vontade de empurrar ela, mas só se desvencilhou dela e disse:

- Pansy, já disse pra parar de me agarrar! Que coisa chata.

- Nossa, Draco, você nunca tinha reclamado tanto.

- Isso foi antes de... – Draco começou, mas parou antes que dissesse algo que não devia.

- Antes de quê? – Pansy perguntou, pressionando.

- De nada. – respondeu ele, depressa. – Agora, desgruda. – E se sentou numa poltrona perto da lareira.

Pansy ficou observando-o desconfiada, ela sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

* * *

- Eu não acredito! – Gina deu um berro no corredor ao se encaminharem para o café da manhã, depois de Amanda ter lhe contado os acontecimentos da noite. – Então ele gosta mesmo de você! – Gina disse toda empolgada.

- Eu não tenho certeza. Ele só disse que aquilo o surpreendeu. – disse Amanda.

- É meio difícil saber o que o Malfoy pensa. Às vezes ele só disse isso porque não queria transparecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Você acha mesmo? – Amanda perguntou esperançosa.

- Claro, senão ele não teria falado para se encontrarem novamente. – Gina garantiu.

Amanda abriu um largo sorriso. Não estava com cabeça para se preocupar com possíveis mentiras, queria aproveitar o momento.

- Gina! Amanda!

- Ai, é o Erick... – Gina disse.

Erick parou perto delas.

- Por que vocês saíram sem mim? – Erick perguntou inconformado.

- Queríamos conversar, algum problema? – Gina perguntou, desafiando.

- Alguma coisa que eu não posso saber?

- Coisa de garota, Erick. – Amanda respondeu.

- Sei. Vocês estão aprontando alguma. – disse o garoto, desconfiado.

- E o que poderia ser? – Gina perguntou, olhando-o.

- Eu não sei, mas vou descobrir. – concluiu ele e saiu para o Salão Principal.

- Depois dizem que as garotas que são curiosas. – disse Gina, recomeçando a andar com Amanda.

Chegaram à mesa da Grifinória e sentaram-se, como de costume perto do Trio Maravilha. Erick estava se entupindo de comida, acompanhado por Rony. Harry e Hermione fingiam que não os conheciam.

- Rony, pelo amor de Deus, come direito. – Hermione repreendeu-o.

- É, Rony, come direito. – Erick concordou, enfiando mais comida na boca.

- Você também, senhorito.

Erick a olhou espantado.

- Vocês sentem tanta fome assim? – Amanda perguntou.

- Claro que não, é pra fazer graça. – Gina respondeu se servindo de suco de laranja.

Amanda estava de costas para a mesa da Sonserina e arriscou dar uma olhada. Virou o rosto e procurou Draco. Não o achou. Provavelmente ainda não tinha vindo ou já tinha ido. Voltou-se para a mesa desapontada.

Depois de um café da manhã com nenhuma conversa realmente produtiva, todos se encaminharam para suas respectivas aulas.

A tarde foi tranqüila. Amanda não tinha avistado Draco pelo castelo, apenas uma vez na mesa da Sonserina na hora do almoço.

Às sete horas, Amanda, Gina e Erick desceram para o jantar. Dessa vez, Amanda estava mais calma. Jantou direitinho e olhou para o relógio poucas vezes. Ela estava ansiosa sim, mas era uma ansiedade mais segura e boa de sentir.

Às cinco para as oito da noite, Amanda viu Draco levantar-se na mesa da Sonserina, lançar um olhar discreto em direção a ela e subir as escadas. Mais ou menos dez minutos depois, a sobremesa fora servida. Amanda avisou Gina que já ia e subiu para o sétimo andar.

Ao chegar lá, Draco a esperava do mesmo jeito da noite anterior: encostado na parede oposta a da Sala Precisa. Ela chegou perto dele. Draco levantou a cabeça e apenas a olhou, não disse nada. Foi, então, abrir a sala. _"O que será que ele pensa ao passar diante da parede?"._ Pensou ela, curiosa. _"Um dia eu pergunto."_.

Amanda entrou e lá estava a mesma sala de antes. Draco fechou a porta e ficou de frente para ela.

- Achei que você não viria.

- Sério? Por quê? – estranhou Amanda.

- Não sei bem o porquê, mas achei que não viria. – respondeu ele, confuso.

- Muito bom. – aprovou Amanda, com um toque irônico. – Então... acho que precisamos conversar, não é?

- Precisamos? – respondeu ele em dúvida.

Amanda ficou encarando-o, esperando ele começar a falar, mas percebeu que ele estava meio confuso.

- Sim. Por que você me chamou aqui? Foi para me zoar ou porque você também gosta de mim?

- Eu não gosto de você, que fique claro. Só te chamei aqui por curiosidade.- Draco respondeu. Não iria entregar as cartas logo de cara.

- Curiosidade? Foi só por isso? – Amanda perguntou um pouco desanimada.

- Só isso. Queria saber se o que você disse era verdade mesmo.

- Hum, então você ficou interessado. – ela disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e sentindo-se aliviada.

Draco deu uma risada de deboche.

- Eu? Interessado por você? De jeito nenhum.

Amanda não se sentiu menos feliz, apenas fuzilou-o com os olhos.

- Talvez um pouco. – Draco concluiu. _"Como ela consegue?"_.

Amanda sorriu satisfeita.

- E o que você pretende? – ela sentiu a sua personalidade forte voltando com tudo.

- Como assim?

- Eu não posso ficar vindo aqui sem saber se você quer algo sério ou não. Se não quiser me fala já, não me enrole. – disse Amanda, se perguntando se estava sendo muito chata e exagerada. Ela não queria agir assim, mas também não queria ser feita de boba e sabia que com Draco ela deveria pegar mais "pesado".

Draco olhou-a espantado. Era muita pressão para o segundo dia. Ele sabia que queria ficar com ela, mas admitir isso era meio complicado. Ela parecia decidida sobre isso, então ele teria de falar.

- Eu não quero algo não sério. – Draco respondeu.

- Ahn?! – Amanda perguntou, sem entender.

Draco respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu quero algo... – começou ele. Amanda o olhava esperando ansiosa pela resposta. – mas... podemos ir um pouco devagar, por favor? – pediu ele.

Amanda pensou um pouco. Draco devia estar passando por uma situação difícil, ainda mais com ela pressionando desse jeito. Admitir que gostava de uma garota da Grifinória não deve ter sido fácil, mesmo ele ainda não tendo admitido para ela. Nenhum dos dois sabia realmente se esse relacionamento iria dar certo.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo.

- Obrigado. E ninguém pode saber. – emendou ele depressa.

- Eu concordo, também não quero que ninguém saiba.

- Por quê?! Namorar comigo seria ótimo para a sua reputação. – Draco disse convencido.

- Deixa de ser metido. – Amanda riu. - A única pessoa que sabe é a Gina.

- Eita, mas mulher não deixa de falar para as amigas, não é? – Draco disse, querendo perturbá-la.

- O problema não é meu se você não tem amigos. – Amanda retrucou.

Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas Amanda foi mais rápida.

- A questão é: apenas nós três sabemos, concorda?

Draco demorou um pouco para responder. Não queria que mais ninguém soubesse, mas o que ele poderia fazer agora que Gina Weasley sabia? Só uma coisa:

- Sim. – respondeu ele, meio contra gosto.

Os dois ficaram ali de braços cruzados, observando o quarto sem dizer mais nada. Amanda olhou para Draco e deu um sorrisinho. Este não retribuiu, mas foi até ela e a beijou. Era incrível como ele não resistia àquele sorriso acanhado dela.

Nessa noite, o relacionamento deles fluiu mais do que na noite anterior. Não conseguiram conversar por muito tempo no mesmo assunto, pois a opinião de cada um era muito diferente e eles acabavam discutindo. Mas no geral, estava melhorando. Além disso, nenhum dos dois queria conversar realmente.


	7. Dia dos Namorados

**Dia dos Namorados**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Amanda e Draco se viam quase todos os dias. Tinham concordado em se encontrar apenas de quarta, sexta, sábado e domingo, para não deixar o povo muito desconfiado. Mesmo assim, ainda havia os enxeridos que viviam perguntando a eles aonde iam. Além disso, também tinham os deveres escolares. Amanda tinha que estudar para os N.O.M.'s do final do ano e Draco tinha uma pilha de lições a fazer.

Draco estava cada vez mais agindo naturalmente com Amanda. Às vezes se esquecia de manter sua postura firme e agia como um garoto normal com uma namorada.

- Ah! Olha que maravilha: vai ter um passeio a Hogsmead no domingo! – Gina avisou Amanda, na quinta-feira, ao passarem pelo quadro de avisos do salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Que bom, já estava na hora mesmo.

- É verdade.

- Cadê o Erick? Ele sempre vem aqui com a gente depois das aulas.

- Deve estar com a nova namorada. – respondeu Gina, indiferente.

- Desde quando ele namora? – Amanda perguntou, surpresa.

- Não faz muito tempo, um mês, eu acho.

- O quê?! – Amanda espantou-se.

- Estou brincando. Faz uma semana mais ou menos. – Gina respondeu rindo.

- Que susto. – Amanda respirou aliviada. - E como eu não fiquei sabendo?

- Você estava muito ocupada se encontrando com você-sabe-quem.

- Mas eu fico aqui uma boa parte da semana...

- Aí é porque eu me esqueci de contar! – Gina disse, sorrindo e se desculpando.

- E quem é a garota? – Amanda perguntou.

- Uma garota do quarto ano da Lufa-Lufa, chamada Milena Williams.

- Hum... não faço idéia de quem seja.

- Eu só a conheço de vista, o Erick nunca nos apresentou.

- Mas é hoje que ele vai. Vem comigo. – Amanda disse, indo em direção à saída da Torre da Grifinória.

- Aonde vamos?

- Procurar ele, onde mais? – Amanda perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah, facinho. Este castelo nem é grande. – Gina disse, irônica.

- Tem algo mais interessante pra fazer?

- Na verdade eu tinha que estudar... mas isso é mais legal. – Gina respondeu, animada seguindo Amanda até a porta da torre.

Saíram, e ao virarem o primeiro corredor, deram de cara com Erick.

- Erick! O quê está fazendo aqui? – Gina perguntou brava.

- Estava indo para a torre da Grifinória. Algum problema? – Erick perguntou, sem entender o motivo.

- Fiquei sabendo que você está namorando. – Amanda disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É... mais ou menos. – respondeu ele, encabulado.

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou.

- Eu não a pedi em namoro. A gente só está "ficando".

- E por que você não pede logo? – Amanda perguntou.

- Tá louca? Só de pensar em namorar já fico todo arrepiado. – Erick gemeu.

- Mas por quê? – Amanda insistiu.

- Eu não quero namorar sério. Se eu namorar, não vou poder trocar quando eu quiser.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Gina, descrente.

- É o seguinte: a Milena é como um doce que eu gosto muito. Ele é ótimo, sem dúvidas, mas às vezes dá vontade de experimentar outro tipo de doce, aí eu troco. Seria ruim ficar só com um doce, não acha? E não seria justo com os outros doces.

Amanda e Gina ficaram olhando-o de boca aberta.

- Você está comparando garotas com doces? – Gina perguntou pasma.

- É só um exemplo. Se eu namorar ela, não vou poder ficar com as outras garotas.

- Sei, e com quantas garotas você ficou esse ano, mesmo? – Amanda perguntou, fingindo não saber.

Erick a olhou bravo.

- Ela é a única, mas há varias outras mulheres querendo me beijar. – respondeu ele convencido.

- Sua mãe não vale. – Gina disse.

- Engraçadinha. Tá bom, não tem nenhuma, mas se tiver eu estarei livre para terminar com a Milena.

- Ai, Erick, você é muito tonto... não acredito no que você está dizendo. – Gina disse incrédula, com a mão no rosto.

- Olha, Gina, acho que está na hora de você parar de disfarçar e admitir que você é uma mulher que quer me beijar. Pode falar, não se acanhe. – Erick disse de uma forma muito carinhosa e incentivadora.

Gina encarou-o por alguns segundos com uma expressão neutra. O clima de repente pareceu mais pesado, mas nenhum dos dois relaxou a postura até que Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Amanda, vamos embora? Acho que seu ficar aqui por muito mais tempo corro o risco de cometer assassinato. – ela disse da maneira mais tranquila possível e com um sorriso no final.

- É claro, eu não quero parar numa sala de interrogatório depois. – Amanda respondeu e as duas começaram a andar.

- Ei! Não me larguem aqui, eu vou junto. – Erick gritou e seguiu-as.

Os três foram dar uma volta pela escola e Amanda não pôde deixar de reparar na onda de casais que estava tendo em Hogwarts. Por onde se ia, havia casais abraçados, de mãos dadas ou coisas do tipo.

- Nossa, por que tem tantos casais assim? Parece que brotaram do nada. – Erick disse, ao passarem pelo décimo casal grudado em um dos corredores. Erick passava longe deles, como se os casais tivessem alguma doença contagiosa.

- O dia dos namorados está chegando. O amor está no ar! – Gina respondeu forçadamente romântica.

- Hum, ainda bem que eu não tenho namorada.

- Quer dizer que você não vai fazer nada de especial com a Milena? – Amanda perguntou.

- Claro que não.

- Então creio que vocês irão terminar logo. – Gina disse.

- Por quê? – Erick perguntou, surpreso.

- Se você não fizer nada com ela ou para ela, ela ficará triste, provavelmente irá brigar com você e vocês irão terminar. – Gina concluiu.

- Ah, não acredito... meninas são tão complicadas.

- Faz assim: no dia dos namorados pede pra namorar ela. Se não der certo você termina. – Amanda aconselhou.

- De jeito maneira. Vou terminar com ela hoje.

- Mas, Erick... – Amanda começou

- Sem "mas". Vou fazer isso e acabou. – Erick disse decidido.

Amanda e Gina se entreolharam. Parece que nada podia convencê-lo do contrário.

- Tá bom, então...

Erick foi, então, procurar Milena, e Amanda e Gina foram para os jardins da escola e sentaram em baixo de um salgueiro. Estava um fim de tarde fresco e tranqüilo.

Após uns dez minutos conversando e rindo, um garoto que aparentava ser do segundo ano, veio com um buquê de rosas brancas bem arranjado até Gina.

- Para você, moça. – disse ele, acanhado.

Gina olhou espantada para o buquê e pegou-as.

- De quem são?

- Só me pediram para entregar. – disse o garoto rápido, e foi embora.

- Olha só! Gina tem um admirador secreto! – Amanda disse alegre cutucando a amiga com o cotovelo.

- Mas não tem nenhum cartão. – Gina comentou, procurando em meio às rosas alguma coisa.

- Não reclama, você recebeu flores! Que lindo! – Amanda disse sonhadora.

- Bom, espero que esse "ser" se revele logo.

Mais tarde, voltaram à Torre da Grifinória, onde Gina largou as rosas em um canto qualquer. Ela não gostava desse negócio de admirador secreto, achava muito bobo. Logo depois foram jantar.

Na sexta-feira , Amanda, Gina e Erick tiraram a tarde para fazerem os deveres da semana, assim ficariam livres para o fim desta, principalmente domingo, que era o passeio à Hogsmead.

- E aí, Erick, falou com a Milena? – Gina perguntou, no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Falei. – respondeu ele, indiferente.

- E como foi? – perguntou Amanda.

- Ela aceitou bem. Agora somos amigos.

- Mulher é outra coisa, não é? – Gina perguntou virando-se para Amanda, que riu.

- Que bom que deu tudo certo. – Amanda comentou.

- Pois é.

Voltaram-se para seus deveres que estavam muito chatos de serem feitos. Felizmente, Erick não parava de falar asneira para descontrair o ambiente, o que tornava a tarde mais divertida.

- Com licença, você é Gina Weasley, não é? – perguntou uma garota, que havia chegado perto deles com outro buquê de flores, dessa vez de rosas amarelas.

- Eu mesma. – Gina respondeu olhando as flores.

- São pra você. – disse a garota, lhe entregando o buquê.

- De quem são?

- Não posso dizer. Tchau! – a garota disse alegre e foi se juntar a um grupinho de meninas.

- Hummmm, a Gina tem um admirador secreto! – Erick disse, perturbando-a.

- É, esse é o segundo que me mandam. – Gina respondeu, colocando as flores de lado.

- Que maneiro, Gina! Será que só eu estou curiosa para saber quem é? – Amanda perguntou.

- Eu também estou! – Erick respondeu, fuçando as flores em busca de uma pista.

- Não tem nada aí. Mas eu não gosto muito desse negócio de presente anônimos ou coisa do tipo. Acho meio brega.

- Pode até ser, mas é legal. – Amanda disse.

- Depende de quem seja. – Erick comentou.

- É, vamos ver. – Gina finalizou a conversa, continuando a fazer o dever.

- Imagina se for o Goyle? – Erick gargalhou. – Eu vou rir tanto da sua cara, Gina, você nem tem ideia.

- Para com isso! Está me deixando com medo.

À noite, Amanda foi até a Sala Precisa para se encontrar com Draco. Às nove horas, mais ou menos, ela estava de volta à Torre da Grifinória.

No sábado à noite, Amanda resolveu comentar com Draco sobre o dia dos namorados. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá da sala, Amanda com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Draco, e este com o braço em volta dela.

- Sabe que dia é segunda-feira? – perguntou ela como quem não quer nada.

- Não. – respondeu ele, seco.

- Dia catorze de fevereiro.

- E daí?

Amanda virou o rosto para ele.

- É dia dos namorados.

O rosto de Draco imediatamente ficou mais branco do que o normal. _"Dia dos Namorados? Desde quando?"._

- Sério? – perguntou ele, tentando disfarçar.

- Sério. – respondeu Amanda, sentando-se direito no sofá, para ficar de frente para Draco. – E eu estava pensando... nós podíamos nos encontrar na segunda também.

- Ah, claro. – respondeu ele, ainda meio fora de si, mas aliviado. Achou que ela ia exigir algo mais sério ou pedir que aparecessem juntos em público. Ainda não estava pronto para isso.

Mesmo assim, o que ele faria para esse dia tão especial para ela e tão... não especial para ele? Afinal, ele nunca havia se preocupado com isso antes, nunca se importara em dar um presente ou fazer algo diferente para uma garota nesse dia. Sempre achou ridículo os homens se importarem com isso e não seria agora que ele o faria.

- Que bom! – Amanda disse, alegre. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso. – Acho que já vou indo, são quase nove horas. – deu um último beijo em Draco e saiu.

Por outro lado, Draco percebeu o quão Amanda estava empolgada por esse dia e sentiu-se amolecer. Ele não queria ser o namorado chato – namorado? Ele pensou isso mesmo? – que não fez nada para a namorada – é, ele pensou isso mesmo. - no Dia dos Namorados. Pelo menos, não para Amanda.

Draco lembrou do sorriso radiante que ela lhe lançou quando concordou em se encontrarem segunda-feira. Ele _precisava _fazer alguma coisa. Mas ele não fazia ideia do quê e, pra variar, não tinha a quem recorrer para pedir ajuda. Ele sabia apenas de uma coisa, a qual o deixou espantado: ele não queria decepcionar Amanda.

Amanda chegou ao dormitório das meninas na Torre da Grifinória e viu Gina na cama, pronta para dormir. No criado-mudo ao lado da cama dela, havia um buquê de flores vermelhas.

- Outro buquê do seu admirador, Gina?! – Amanda perguntou, indo até sua cama e se jogando nela.

- Pois é. Mas dessa vez veio com um bilhete. – respondeu Gina.

- Legal! – Amanda disse, sentando-se na cama. – E o que dizia?

- Que é pra eu encontrar o meu "admirador" em Hogsmead amanhã perto da Zonko's. – respondeu ela, parecendo um pouco mais animada.

- Ah, que bom! Está mais animadinha agora, não é?! – Amanda perguntou, com um sorriso divertido.

- É, né! Vou conhecê-lo finalmente.

- Espero que você goste dele.

- Eu também.

- Podia ser o Harry, não é?! – Amanda sugeriu, sorridente.

- É, podia. Mas acho que não... – Gina respondeu desanimada.

- Por que não?!

- Ele não é de fazer essas coisas. Ele nem soube o que fazer no ano passado com a Cho no dia dos namorados. Até parece que ele iria fazer algo assim, ainda mais para mim.

- O que tem você?

- Amanda, para ele eu sou a "irmã do Rony". Intocável. Acho que ele nem pensa em ficar comigo. – Gina respondeu, meio triste.

- Não fica assim, Gina. Vamos descobrir quem é o seu admirador amanhã e você gostará dele, você vai ver. – Amanda consolou a amiga.

- Espero que sim...

Amanda acordou bem-humorada e disposta na manhã de domingo. Se vestiu e desceu para o café com Gina e Erick. O dia estava limpo e ensolarado, mas ainda um pouco frio. Mesmo assim, estava ótimo para um passeio.

Ao encaminharem-se para as portas do Salão Principal, Gina comentou para Erick.

- Olha lá, Erick, não é a Milena ali, com aquele garoto?

Erick olhou na direção em que Gina apontava discretamente. Amanda olhou também, e viu a "ex-namorada" de Erick, conversando animadamente com um garoto muito bonito que ela não conhecia.

- É sim. – Erick respondeu indiferente.

- E você não está com ciúmes?

- Não. – respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

- E agora, você está?

Erick e Amanda olharam novamente. Milena e o garoto estavam se beijando. Os dois estavam agarrados ali, em um lugar razoavelmente visível.

- Agora eu estou. – Erick respondeu, parando de andar e fitando com raiva o casal.

Amanda e Gina trocaram olhares apreensivos e puxaram-no para fora do castelo.

A manhã em Hogsmead foi até divertida. Os três foram até a Dedosdemel, Zonko's e ao Três Vassouras. Infelizmente, depois do acontecimento da manhã, Erick não parava de falar em Milena. Amanda e Gina estavam ficando realmente irritadas.

- Caramba, Erick! Vai logo falar com ela, pelamor! – Gina reclamou, visivelmente impaciente.

- É, você está incomodando. – Amanda concordou.

- Acho que vou mesmo, nos vemos mais tarde. – dizendo isso, saiu e foi pra qualquer lugar procurar Milena.

Depois de mais alguns minutos no Três Vassouras, Amanda e Gina pagaram e saíram do bar.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Gina.

- Quase uma da tarde. – Amanda respondeu, olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

- Já? Tenho que ir. Vou me encontrar com o meu admirador. – Gina disse ansiosa.

- Que bom que ficou mais empolgada.

Gina deu um risinho, se despediu e foi.

Amanda ficou ali, parada, sem saber direito o que fazer. Já havia ido às lojas legais e seus dois amigos estavam se encontrando com alguém.

Resolveu dar uma volta pelo vilarejo. Ficava olhando para os lados em busca de Claire e Hanna, quem sabe elas lhe fariam companhia pelo resto da tarde.

Não havia nada de interessante para ela fazer e nenhum lugar para entrar, então resolveu sentar em um dos bancos no centro do vilarejo. Também não havia nada para se olhar, então ficou reparando nas pessoas que passavam. Vários alunos de Hogwarts passavam por ali, a maioria casais de mãos dadas. Amanda ficou um pouco triste com isso. Também queria estar passeando de mãos dadas com seu namorado – ela não tinha problemas em chamá-lo de namorado -, mas sabia que seria impossível.

Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficara ali observando a vida alheia, quando alguém chegou perto dela.

- Oi. Posso sentar aqui? – uma voz de rapaz lhe perguntara.

Amanda focou-se nele. Era Harry.

- Claro, fique à vontade. – respondeu ela, indo um pouco mais para o canto do banco para dar espaço a ele.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, sentando-se. – Por que está aqui sozinha?

- Bom, o Erick foi atrás da Milena e a Gina foi se encontrar com o admirador dela.

- Admirador? – Harry perguntou interessando-se.

- É. Ela andou recebendo flores esses dias e hoje foi se encontrar com ele.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. _"Então não era mesmo Harry o admirador de Gina"_, pensou Amanda torcendo a boa.

- E por que você está sozinho?

- Ah, o Rony está enfurnado na Dedosdemel até agora e a Hermione voltou para o castelo.

- Legal... pelo jeito sobraram só nós dois. – Amanda comentou, pensativa.

- Eu acho...

Amanda ficou numa situação desconfortável. Não sabia sobre o que falar com Harry, nunca ficaram sozinhos para conversar, então era estranho. Percebeu que ele estava na mesma situação que ela.

* * *

Apesar de já ser de tarde, custou para Draco conseguir sair da Dedosdemel, que estava entupida de gente. Teve que se espremer por tudo que é pessoa até conseguir chegar à porta. _"Malditos doce-maníacos."_, pensou ele revoltado.

Uma vez fora da loja de doces, Draco foi andar. Passou pelo centro de Hogsmead e viu Amanda sentada num banco, conversando com a pessoa que ele mais odiava: Harry Potter. E pareciam estar se divertindo pelo modo como conversavam. Draco sentiu vontade de pular em cima de Potter e tirá-lo de perto de Amanda. Seria inapropriado, mas se não houvesse tantas pessoas por ali, com certeza o faria.

Foi então que lembrou que no dia seguinte seria o Dia dos Namorados. Ficou com uma pontada de desespero, não havia comprado nada para Amanda e em Hogsmead não tinha nenhuma loja boa o suficiente. Teria de improvisar. Deu uma última olhada em Amanda, que não havia notado sua presença e voltou para Hogwarts. Tinha que fazer algo esplêndido, se não Harry poderia roubar Amanda dele e isso jamais poderia acontecer.

_"Tudo bem. Não é nada demais. É apenas um dia como todos os outros só que mais importante. É, isso não está ajudando"._ Draco pensava durante seu caminho de volta. _"A Amanda vai me bater se eu não der pelo menos uma flor para ela. É isso! Vou dar uma flor! Mas que miséria, Draco"_. Ele estava realmente tendo um grande problema.

Relutante em aceitar, ele precisava de ajuda. Pensou em mandar uma carta para sua mãe pedindo conselhos, mas descartou a idéia. Não queria ajuda, teria de pensar sozinho. Iria fazer alguma coisa na Sala Precisa, mas para isso, ele não poderia se encontrar com Amanda hoje.

Foi ao seu dormitório, rabiscou um bilhete e depois foi ao corujal enviá-lo à Amanda. Tinha um dia e um pouquinho para fazer alguma coisa. Ficou o resto do dia pensando no que fazer, mas no final, foi dormir com a cabeça tão cheia de idéias quanto no início da tarde.

Acordou no dia seguinte com um mau-humor que nem Crabbe e Goyle conseguiam aguentar. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em como uma coisa tão boba podia fazê-lo ficar nesse estado e ocupar-lhe tanto tempo. _"Por que isso é tão complicado? Parecia tão simples..."_.

Foi para a aula e tentou prestar atenção. Preocupar-se-ia com a noite depois. Não iria permitir que uma garota lhe tirasse a atenção novamente. Era ridículo ficar pensando nisso quando havia coisas mais importantes para fazer, como por exemplo, (...) Pensaria nisso depois também.

Quando tocou a sineta para o almoço, Draco saiu da sala ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle, que não haviam desistido de tentar andar com ele.

- Malfoy, o que há com você? – Crabbe perguntou visivelmente irritado com Draco, à mesa no almoço.

- Nada, por quê? – respondeu ele grosso.

- Você está tão mal-humorado e distraído que está incomodando. – Goyle respondeu.

- Então não fica perto de mim! – Draco gritou, mas os dois continuaram ali.

Draco não agüentava mais esses dois seguindo-o pra todo lado, mas mesmo ele sendo grosso, estúpido e chato eles não o largavam. Estava difícil. Mas um dia eles servirão para alguma coisa.

Draco estava ficando ansioso quanto à noite. Já estava quase na hora do jantar e ele não havia feito nada para Amanda. Resolveu que não iria descer ao Salão Principal porque além dele ter perdido a fome iria tentar fazer alguma coisa na Sala Precisa.

Foi então até ela. Ficou de frente para a parede decidindo-se no que pensar para fazer a sala aparecer. Passou três vezes pela parede pensando em algum lugar romântico, mas nada aconteceu. Achava a idéia tão boba que não conseguia levar a sério. Entrou, então, na sala habitual e iria tentar decorar com alguma coisa que ele ainda não sabia o quê.

Draco enfrentava uma terrível contradição: achava extremamente bobo fazer qualquer tipo de coisa romântica, mas ao mesmo tempo queria agradar Amanda. Mais um vez, esse pensamento o fez entrar em choque. Ele realmente queria agradá-la. Porém, não sabia como.

Tentou conjurar umas almofadas em forma de coração, mas não obtivera sucesso. Suas flores apareciam murchas e feias. Tentou várias coisas, mas nada saía certo. Olhou para o relógio e eram quase oito horas. Amanda estaria ali em poucos minutos e ele não conseguira fazer nada. Olhou o aposento e viu que estava um caos; havia penas de almofadas por todo o quarto, pétalas de flores caídas no chão, mal se podia ver o piso. Não daria tempo para consertar tudo aquilo. Olhou para o estrago que fizera e falou para si mesmo:

- Socorro...

Logo depois ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Passou-lhe pela cabeça em se esconder, mas ao tentar faze-lo, tropeçou em um móvel e falou um palavrão.

- Nossa, que recepção mais calorosa. – Amanda disse entrando e fechando a porta.

Draco se endireitou depressa e ficou olhando-a sem se mexer nem dizer nada. Não sabia o que fazer.

Amanda começou a andar, mas ao reparar no quarto, parou e observou melhor. O quarto que ela vira no sábado havia sumido e no lugar dele aparecera um todo estranho.

- Por Merlin... quando foi o furacão? – Amanda perguntou, sem se mexer.

- Há uns dez minutos... – Draco respondeu e deu um sorriso cômico.

- O que aconteceu?!

- Eu estava tentando dar uma ajeitada na sala, mas não deu certo. – Draco respondeu, tirando algumas penas de seus ombros.

- Estou vendo. Mas o que exatamente você estava fazendo?

- Tentando fazer aparecer almofadas e flores. – respondeu ele, pouco à vontade.

- Isso explica as penas e as pétalas. – Amanda disse, indo em direção ao namorado. – Por que fez isso?

- Achei que você iria gostar. – Draco respondeu de cabeça baixa.

- Você tentou fazer isso por mim? – Amanda falou com a voz emocionada. – Que lindo.

- Não ficou tão lindo assim...

- Está perfeito. Só de imaginar o quão difícil deve ter sido para você fazer isso e ainda pensando em mim é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber. – Amanda abraçou forte Draco e deu-lhe um beijo rápido. – Mas não se preocupe com isso. Eu gosto de um pouco de romantismo, mas sei que você não. Além disso, o Dia dos Namorados é para fazermos coisas juntos, para nós dois, não só para mim. Não vou te forçar a isso. – Amanda falou docemente, tirando uma pétala vermelha bem escura dos cabelos louros dele.

Draco sentiu um arrepio quando ela passou a mão por seu cabelo. Olhou para ela e viu que ela estava sorrindo. Detestava toda essa compreensão da parte dela, mas ao mesmo tempo gostava. Não, ele não detestava. Nunca tinha aceitado que as pessoas fossem legais com ele dessa forma, mesmo sua mãe. Entretanto, era tão fácil aceitar esse tipo de compreensão quando vinda de Amanda. Deixou-se perder em seu sorriso, sem tentar resistir.

Levantou a mão direita, encostou-a em seu rosto e a beijou. Sentiu seus lábios se encostando e um enorme bem-estar invadindo-o. Incrível como aquela ação podia fazê-lo esquecer de todo o resto.

- Eu adorei o que fez! – Amanda disse, confirmando o que havia dito.

- Gostou que eu destruí a sala? – Draco perguntou irônico.

Amanda riu.

- É, a sala ficou um pouco bagunçada. Mas nada que duas varinhas não resolvam.

Mesmo com a bagunça da sala, Draco estava aliviado por ter agradado Amanda, mesmo as coisas não terem saído como planejado.

- Tenho um presente para você. – disse ela, dando a ele um embrulho que trouxera consigo.

Draco não disse nada, apenas deu um sorriso meio forçado. Pegou o pacote. Era pequeno e estreito. Abriu, sem saber o que esperava, e de dentro tirou um broche em forma de serpente simples, de metal.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, a voz um tanto animada, examinando o broche. Ele tinha gostado do presente.

- Você gostou?

_"Gosto de tudo que venha de você"._ Draco pensou imediatamente. Quando se deu conta de tal pensamento, deu-se um tapa no rosto.

- Opa, o que foi isso? – Amanda perguntou assustada.

- Não foi nada... sou só eu tendo pensamentos indevidos. – Draco explicou, passando a mão aonde se dera o tapa.

- Ah ta... – Amanda disse, olhando de modo estranho para Draco. Decidiu que era melhor não pedir explicações e mudar de assunto. – E aí, por que não podíamos nos encontrar ontem?

A imagem de Harry conversando feliz e cheio de intimidade com Amanda veio-lhe à mente e o bom humor que estava sentindo até agora, foi-se rapidamente.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse ele curto e grosso, dirigindo-se ao sofá coberto de penas, segurando o pulso de Amanda. Esta se assustou com a reação do namorado, mas seguiu-o. Draco passou a mão pelo sofá para tirar um pouco da bagunça e sentou-se. Amanda fez o mesmo.

A garota ficou olhando Draco esperando que ele começasse a falar. Não fazia idéia do por que da repentina "discussão de relação" _naquele_ dia.

- Quero falar sobre ontem, em Hogsmead. – Draco começou sem rodeios.

- Estou ouvindo. – disse Amanda, prestando atenção.

Draco respirou fundo e continuou.

- Por que você estava conversando tão entusiasmada com o Potter?

Amanda espantou-se ao ouvir isso. Ficou encarando-o e não conseguiu evitar o riso.

- Contei uma piada, por acaso? – Draco perguntou, irônico e grosso.

Amanda, imediatamente, ficou séria.

- Só estava conversando, algum problema?

- Você não estava só conversando. Estava rindo alegre e feliz! – Draco disse se revoltando.

- Mas era _só_ uma conversa amigável. Além disso, o quê que tem eu conversar com ele? Somos colegas de casa.

- Mas é o Potter! Você sabe que eu o odeio.

- Mas eu não. – Amanda respondeu sentindo uma pontada de irritação.

Draco respirou fundo novamente para não gritar.

- Eu não quero mais vê-la conversando com ele.

- Como é que é? – Amanda perguntou olhando-o incrédula.

- É isso mesmo. – Draco respondeu, tentando finalizar a discussão, mas sem sucesso.

- Você não pode fazer isso!

- Claro que posso, sou seu namorado! Se eu não quero vê-la com outro homem você tem que aceitar.

Amanda não acreditava no que ele estava dizendo. Era um absurdo. Se ela estivesse se abraçando e dando beijinhos em Harry, ele estaria certo, mas eles só estavam conversando. Tentou ficar calma e disse:

- Draco, tentarei te explicar com palavras bem simples para você poder entender: somos – apenas – colegas. Nem _amigos_ nós somos. Eu só estava conversando com ele porque Gina e Erick foram cuidar de seus assuntos e meu suposto namorado não que ser visto comigo em público.

- Pode para aí. Está insinuando que a culpa é minha?

- Não. Estou apenas dizendo que se você não se importasse com essa coisa das casas, eu não teria conversado com Harry, teria ficado com você! – Amanda disse, aumentando o tom de voz.

- E você não se importa por eu ser da Sonserina?

Amanda pensou um momento para responder.

- Não.

- Eu duvido. Você parou para responder, com certeza também ficaria constrangida de ser vista comigo.

- Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Eu saio com quem eu quero e acabou, quem liga para o que os outros pensam?

- Eu ligo. – ele respondeu imediatamente.

- Então você é um otário. Desculpa ser tão sincera. – Amanda disse.

Draco olhou com raiva para ela.

- Mas nós dois concordamos em nos encontrar escondido, certo?

- Certo.

- Então fim de papo. A questão aqui é que eu não quero você conversando com o Potter e ponto final! – Draco elevou a voz.

- Eu não vou parar de falar com ele!

- Não importa. Eu não quero mais te ver com ele.

- Você está exagerando! E o que você me diz da Parkinson? Ela vive te agarrando. – Amanda disse acusando-o.

- Exatamente. _Ela_ me agarra, não eu.

- Mas você deixa!

- Eu tento evitá-la, mas ela é muito chata! – Draco disse se revoltando.

- Olha Draco, eu sei o que está havendo. Você está com ciúmes! – Amanda disse com um sorriso divertido e perturbando-o.

- Não estou não! – Draco respondeu, se defendendo e ficando ligeiramente corado.

- Então por que todo esse drama? – perguntou ela, olhando-o compreensivamente.

Draco não disse nada, apenas chegou mais perto dela e a beijou. Amanda encarou isso como um escape da resposta que ele não tinha. Aceitou, também, como um "sim, tenho ciúmes", mas resolveu não comentar.

Ficaram ali por mais uma hora mais ou menos. Perderam metade dela arrumando a bagunça que Draco fizera na sala, mas Amanda achou bem agradável, os dois pareciam um casal de namorados comum agindo com naturalidade.

Quando Amanda ia embora, Draco lembrou-a:

- Nada de Potter, heim.

- Ai, Draco esse seu ciúmes está me incomodando. – Amanda respondeu com cara de cansada. Achava que ele tinha entendido, mas pelo jeito não. Seria um grande desafio fazê-lo parar com isso. – Eu não vou me agarrar com ele.

- Eu não acredito.

- Você não confia em mim? – perguntou ela, sem acreditar no que ele dissera.

- Eu não confio _nele_. – respondeu Draco, se explicando.

- Draco, ele nem gosta de mim. Não vai acontecer nada. – acalmou-o ela.

- Ainda não acredito.

Amanda bufou. Estava ficando realmente cansativo isso, não estava mais suportando. No começo até gostara por ele estar com ciúmes dela, mas agora já estava demais e pelo jeito era só com o Harry, pois ela passava mais tempo com Erick e Draco nunca falou nada. Ela teria que fazer alguma coisa pra ver se ele parava. Ele estava muito chato.

- Tudo bem, Draco. Eu estou falando uma coisa pra você e você não acredita. Só me resta fazer uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- Na quarta-feira a gente conversa. – finalizou ela a conversa, deu um beijinho rápido em Draco e saiu depressa da sala.

_"O que ela quis dizer com isso?",_ Draco tentou descobrir, mas não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão. Quarta ele saberia.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! Sei que é chato ficar pedindo, mas mandem review, por favor! To me desanimando aqui... :(

**Liana Ross**


	8. Ciúme

**Ciúme**

"_Cause you give me something  
__Porque você me faz sentir uma coisa)_

_That makes me scared, alright,  
__(Que me assusta)_

_This could be nothing  
__(Isso poderia ser nada)_

_But I'm willing to give it a try,  
__(Mas estou disposto a tentar)_

_Please give me something  
__(Por favor, me dê algum sinal)_

_'Cause someday I might know my heart.  
__(Porque, algum dia, poderei conhecer meu coração)"_

**( You Give Me Something - James Morrison)**

* * *

Na manhã de terça-feira, Amanda acordou disposta e decidida sobre o que iria fazer, só estava torcendo para que desse certo. Na noite anterior contara seu plano a Gina e ela dissera que iria ajudá-la.

- E aí Gina, você nem me contou como foi com o Ernesto. – Amanda perguntou no dormitório terminando de se arrumar para ir tomar café.

- Ah, foi bom. Estou gostando de ficar com ele. – Gina respondeu feliz.

No fim das contas, o admirador secreto de Gina era Ernesto Macmillian da Lufa-Lufa. Pelo jeito, a queda que ele tinha por Ana Abbot havia passado.

As duas amigas desceram para tomar café e como sempre, sentaram-se junto com o Trio Maravilha. Amanda fez questão de se sentar perto de Harry, já que eles haviam ficado mais próximos no fim de semana.

- Então, Harry, como vai os treinos de Quadribol? – perguntou Amanda toda sorridente e simpática.

- Vão muito bem. Vamos acabar com a Sonserina! – respondeu ele com convicção.

- O próximo jogo será contra a Sonserina? Que interessante. – Amanda comentou, sorrindo para si mesma.

- Pois é, e eles vão perder feio para nós. Nosso time está muito bom. – Rony informou, virando a cabeça para olhar para a mesa da Sonserina.

Amanda olhou também e viu Draco olhando sério em sua direção. Ela deu um sorriso como se tudo estivesse lindo e maravilhoso e voltou a falar com Harry.

- E quando será o jogo?

- Dia 26 desse mês. Está próximo, por isso precisamos treinar bastante. Por falar nisso, tem treino hoje. – Harry disse para Gina e Rony.

- Estaremos lá. – avisou Gina.

- Legal, posso ir ver? – Amanda perguntou.

- Claro. Vamos todos pra lá. – Harry respondeu sorrindo para ela.

Amanda sorriu de volta e concentrou-se em suas torradas. Olhou para Gina e esta sorriu divertidamente.

- Acha que ele percebeu?

- O Harry? Não, ele é muito lerdo. – Gina tranqüilizou-a.

Amanda não queria ficar com Harry, afinal ela não gostava dele mais do que um amigo, só queria se aproximar dele para Draco pensar que ela estava interessada e ficar com raiva. Resumindo, queria cutucar o ciúme de Draco.

Depois da aula, Amanda, Gina, Erick e cia. foram para o estádio de Quadribol, uns para treinar outros para assistir. Hermione levara um livro consigo e as duas mal conversaram. Amanda estava gostando de ver, mas Erick não parava de gritar dizendo que eles estavam jogando mal, que ele era melhor e etc.

- Cala a boca, Erick. – Amanda mandou.

- Chata. – disse ele, chateado, mas parando de gritar.

- Nossa, nem te perguntei, o que houve com a Milena? Vocês voltaram?

- Não, ela disse que não quer mais saber de mim. – Erick respondeu como se não se importasse. Amanda riu. Preferiu não comentar.

Ao fim do treino, Amanda, Erick e Hermione foram se juntar a Gina, Harry e Rony. Amanda sempre tentando uma aproximação de Harry. Como Gina era bem amiga do trio, ela a incluía no grupo para poder ficar com ele. Pelo que Amanda percebeu, ele estava mais simpático e conversava com ela sobre vários assuntos. Exatamente o que ela queria. E ao mesmo tempo pensou que o fato de ele ser reservado não era por antipatia ou ele ser antissocial, mas talvez por ele ser tímido ou ninguém tentar realmente ter uma conversa com ele. Talvez se sentissem intimidados por ele ser _o_ Harry Potter. Amanda sentiu-se mal por julgá-lo precipitadamente achando que ele fosse chato.

Na quarta-feira, foi praticamente a mesma coisa, exceto que não teve treino de Quadribol. Passara bastante tempo com Harry, Rony e Hermione e adorava ver a cara de Draco olhando para ela. Ele os olhava com ódio e ela se divertia com isso. Mal podia esperar pelo encontro da noite.

Como sempre, às 20h, Amanda foi até a Sala Precisa e como esperava, Draco estava esperando-a de pé, de braços cruzados, encarando-a sem piscar.

- Olá, Draco! Tudo bem?! – Amanda cumprimentou-o, toda feliz.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, sem dar atenção ao que ela dissera.

- Estou te cumprimentando. – ela respondeu inocentemente.

- Me refiro a ontem e hoje. Por que estava andando com o Potter? Deixei bem claro que não a queria perto dele.

- Verdade? Não lembro. – Amanda respondeu ironicamente.

Draco sentiu seu sangue ferver. Como ela podia fazer isso?

- Você fez de propósito, não é? – perguntou ele se aproximando dela.

Amanda olhou nos olhos dele e pôde ver faíscas saindo deles. Mas ela não se intimidaria por isso, não por algo tão bobo.

- Eu?! Imagina!

- Qual a parte do "Não fale mais com o Potter" você não entendeu?

- A parte do "não". – Amanda respondeu, ainda sem levar a sério.

Draco estava quase explodindo com Amanda.

- Se é guerra que você quer, é guerra que você terá. – dizendo isso, Draco saiu da sala deixando Amanda sozinha, sem conseguir pensar em nada além de: _"Ai, meu Deus"._

* * *

Draco estava tão revoltando com o que ela fizera que sabia exatamente o que fazer para dar o troco. _"Ela pensa que pode fazer isso? Pois ela verá o que eu farei para ela"._ Draco pensava na vingança que armaria.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco se vestiu e desceu para o salão comunal. Como esperava, encontrou Pansy sentada com Daphne Greengrass. Sorriu internamente e foi até ela.

- Oi, Pansy. Posso falar com você?

- Claro! – Pansy respondeu sem hesitar e se levantou, deixando Daphne falando sozinha.

Chegando ao cantinho, Draco respirou fundo, repassou seu plano e disse:

- Então, já faz um tempo que somos amigos, não é? – começou ele, enrolando.

- Sim. – concordou ela, sorrindo ansiosamente.

- Eu estava pensando... acho que está na hora de retomarmos aquele nosso relacionamento. O que acha?

Pansy abriu um sorriso gigante e soltou um grito. Em seguida pulou em Draco e beijou-o. Era um beijo desesperado, como se estivesse esperado anos para isso.

Draco fechou os olhos com força e pôs as mãos de leve em sua cintura. Sentiu um leve mal-estar fazendo isso, esperou um pouquinho e se separou dela. Ela ainda sorria para ele, mas ele só sentia vontade de correr para o banheiro e escovar os dentes.

- Vamos tomar café? – convidou ele, fingindo muito mal estar feliz.

- Sim! – Pansy concordou, pegando sua mão e saindo do salão comunal.

Draco se sentia estranho ao fazer isso, mas achava ser necessário. Chegou ao Salão Principal que estava cheio de alunos. Alguns olharam para ele e Pansy e cochichavam com os colegas. Draco ficou olhando para frente decidido. Arriscou uma olhada para mesa da Grifinória e viu Amanda olhando-o espantada, segurando o garfo no ar a caminho da boca. Deu um sorriso malicioso e discreto para ela e sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina.

Amanda continuou a olhá-los sem conseguir desviar. Sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito, mas tentou ignorar. Finalmente, virou o rosto e olhou para Gina, que a olhava chocada. Amanda ficou arrasada, mas Draco estava certo no que dissera na noite anterior: isso se tornara uma guerra. Uma guerra de ciúme.

Amanda se recompôs e começou a falar com Harry, animada e simpática como sempre. Não deixaria aquela cena perturbá-la. Ela só tinha medo de que eles fossem mais longe do que só ficar de mãos dadas.

A sineta finalmente tocou e todos foram para a aula. Amanda não estava prestando muita atenção. Estava realmente triste pela cena que vira, ela fez grande esforço para agir normalmente perto dos outros, mas o que queria mesmo era correr para o seu dormitório e chorar até não restar mais lágrimas. Mesmo querendo fazer ciúmes em Draco, ela jamais fingiria namorar Harry, ela o estaria usando e isso era muito errado. Mas Draco não queria nem saber, estava usando tudo que podia para se vingar dela, pelo jeito.

Sem nenhum dos dois precisar dizer alguma coisa, os encontros de Amanda e Draco foram suspensos por tempo indeterminado.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Amanda continuou toda feliz e alegre com Harry, mas sem insinuar nada além de amizade. No meio da semana, Amanda viu Pansy toda carinhosa com Draco na hora do almoço, passando a mão por seus cabelos louros e sem perceber entortou o garfo que segurava. Apenas _ela_ acariciava Draco, mais ninguém.

No começo, Amanda sentia uma imensa raiva quando os via, mas depois começou a ignorar, seguindo o conselho de Gina. Não saberia dizer se estava dando certo, ela sequer os olhava quando estavam juntos. Ao contrário dela em relação a Harry, Draco estava sempre junto de Pansy, de mãos dadas ou abraçados.

Sempre que Draco via Amanda com Harry, batia na mesa, ou na parede ou em qualquer coisa perto dele, tentando evitar esmurrar Pansy, que agora era sempre a pessoa mais próxima dele.

Certa noite no jantar, Draco pegou Amanda olhando para ele e deu um beijo em Pansy. Os que estavam perto ficaram olhando com a falta de noção dos dois, ao fazerem isso à mesa. Draco soltou-se de Pansy e discretamente olhou para Amanda. Esta estava rindo com Harry e os amigos. Draco ficou irritadíssimo. De que servira aquele beijo de cinco minutos em Pansy, se Amanda sequer tinha visto?

Sem perceber, Draco apertava o pulso de Pansy, cada vez mais forte, até que esta reclamou e se soltou. Ele nem notou o que estava fazendo, só queria apertar alguma coisa até quebrar.

* * *

Na sexta-feira anterior ao jogo de Quadribol, Draco estava com Pansy em um corredor razoavelmente movimentado e por azar, Amanda passara por lá. Draco aproveitou a chance para fazer mais ciúmes e beijou Pansy.

Amanda que estava pensando em outra coisa, só foi perceber a presença deles quando estava a uns dois metros de distância dos dois. Ficou parada ali e não resistiu à vontade de chorar sentindo seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas. Parecia que Draco estava beijando-a com gosto.

Draco afastou-se de Pansy e a abraçou podendo assim olhar Amanda sem que Pansy percebesse. Draco deu um sorriso malicioso e se sentiu satisfeito ao ver que ela os olhava. Mas logo depois, percebeu que o rosto de Amanda estava brilhando, como se estivesse molhado. Draco ficou sério e encarou-a. Amanda deu meia volta e correu para fora dali.

Draco ficou olhando-a ir embora e sentiu um forte arrependimento se apoderar dele. Meio desnorteado, lembrou-se que ainda estava com Pansy e soltou-se dela depressa.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Quero terminar com você. – Draco respondeu sem rodeios.

Pansy o olhou, chocada. Seu rosto mudou completamente, assumindo uma expressão indecifrável, uma mistura de ódio, raiva, revolta e tristeza, e ela começou a gritar:

- O QUÊ?! TERMINAR COMIGO ASSIM DO NADA?!

- É...

- COMO VOCÊ PODE TERMINAR COM A MINHA PESSOA?!

- Dizendo: quero terminar com você. – Draco respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

Draco dissera a última coisa que devia. Pansy continuou a gritar, ainda mais alto.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE TERMINAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO! TÁ PENSANDO QUE EU SOU QUALQUER UMA?! NÃO VIRE AS COSTAS PRA MIM QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! VOLTE AQUI!

Draco não conseguiu compreender o que ela dizia. Tudo que ouvia era "blá, blá, blá...", então achou melhor sair daquele lugar insuportável. Correu para tentar alcançar Amanda, mas não conseguiu vê-la, provavelmente já estava longe dali.

Draco ficou pensando no que fizera nestas últimas duas semanas e percebeu o quão estúpido fora. Ele se obrigou a ficar se agarrando com Pansy para irritar Amanda enquanto ela o fazia ficar verde de ciúmes apenas conversando com Harry. Ficou tão consumido pela vingança que não pensou nas consequências. Ele poderia ter relevado e passado essas duas semanas abraçando e beijando Amanda ao invés de Pansy. _"Como eu sou idiota!"_ Draco pensava, arrastando as mãos pelo rosto.

Mais do que nunca, ele desejava tê-la de volta, só não sabia se seria possível depois do que fizera. Hoje não daria para conversar com ela, ela nunca aceitaria. Resolveu, então, que iria arranjar um jeito para isso amanhã, depois do jogo de Quadribol.

* * *

Na manhã de sábado, a escola inteira estava na maior baderna por causa do jogo. A maior parte dela estava, como sempre em jogos entre Grifinória e Sonserina, de vermelho e dourado, apenas os Sonserinos se verde e prata, mas isso não os desanimava. Pelo contrário, isso só os fazia querer badernar mais.

Draco estava no vestiário com alguns companheiros de equipe repassando as estratégias de jogo. Não parecia, mas ele havia se empenhado muito para conseguir vencer os grifinórios, principalmente o irritante do Potter. Dessa vez, era mais que uma obrigação vencê-lo.

Quando o estádio estava cheio, eles se encaminharam para o campo, pelo lado oposto ao do time da Grifinória. Ouviram muito barulho quando entraram, a maioria de vaias, mas eles não estavam ligando. Estavam confiantes demais para se importar com aqueles alunos insignificantes.

Finalmente o jogo começara e Draco já estava procurando o pomo. Foi mais para o alto do campo para tentar ter uma visão melhor e tudo que avistou foi um gol feito pela Grifinória. Ouviu vários alunos comemorando.

_"Cadê esse maldito pomo?"_, Draco pensava. Começou a vasculhar o campo em busca dele e nem sinal da bolinha dourada. Procurou por Potter pelo campo, pra ver se ele havia achado, mas este estava na mesma situação de Draco.

Começou a rodar pelo campo prestando atenção pra ver se achava o pomo. Nesse tempo, quase foi acertado três vezes por balaços que passaram raspando por ele e alguns artilheiros quase o derrubaram da vassoura. Prestou atenção na locução e concluiu que estavam perdendo de 40 a 120.

Ficou extremamente irritado. Não podiam perder de novo para a Grifinória, já bastava na maioria das vezes que jogaram. Prestou a máxima atenção nos ares, mas não encontrou o pomo. Continuou rodando pelo campo enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo com meio campo de distância entre os dois.

Depois de uns dez minutos frustrantes, sem resultado algum, Draco finalmente o viu. O pomo de ouro estava pouco a cima da torcida dos alunos da Corvinal. Foi em direção a ele, mas tentou ser discreto para Harry não perceber.

Não deu certo. Harry o viu desviar de seu curso e foi atrás. Draco acelerou e o pomo começou a fugir. A gritaria nas arquibancadas ficou maior agora que perceberam que acharam o pomo.

Draco estava voando pouco à frente de Harry, mas este já estava alcançando-o. O pomo estava a uns 50 centímetros a frente dele. Olhava toda hora para trás para ver onde Harry estava e este estava cada vez mais perto. Focou-se no pomo e tentou acelerar a vassoura o máximo que podia. Harry conseguiu alcançá-lo e os dois estavam praticamente encostados tentando chegar ao pomo primeiro.

Estavam chegando mais perto dele, e os dois esticaram o braço direito para tentar agarra-lo. Draco empurrava Harry e este fazia o mesmo com ele, até que finalmente, Draco sentiu a pequena bolinha entre seus dedos. Sentiu-se triunfante. Voou para cima do campo e ergueu o braço direito mostrando o pomo de ouro, com um sorriso vitorioso. _"Finalmente!"_

Depois de um jogo razoavelmente demorado, ele finalmente vencera por 360 a 290. Agora, só restava a comemoração na masmorra da Sonserina e poder zoar Harry e companhia.

Enquanto seus companheiros de equipe se dirigiam ao castelo, perturbando quem podia pelo caminho, Draco ficou nos arredores do vestiário observando o time da Grifinória sair. Sabia que Amanda iria ali para se encontrar com Gina.

E foi mesmo. Quando os jogadores e a maioria dos alunos haviam saído do estádio, Amanda e Erick apareceram. Logo se dirigiram para fora do estádio. Draco foi o mais rápido e discreto que conseguiu até eles.

* * *

- Cara, não acredito que perdemos para a Sonserina. Fala sério! – Erick comentava com Amanda e Gina perto dos vestiários inconformado.

- Pois é, estou me sentindo um lixo. – Gina disse, desanimada.

- Ah, Gina não fica assim. É só um jogo. No próximo a gente ganha. – Amanda falou, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros da amiga tentando consolá-la.

- Mas era contra a Sonserina! Ninguém nunca vai deixar esquecer. – Erick exclamou.

Amanda lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

- Desculpa... – pediu o garoto, abaixando a cabeça.

Gina virou a cabeça para trás e tirou os braços de Amanda de volta dela. Olhou para Erick e falou:

- Erick, você viu aquilo ali na frente? Corre se não vai fugir! – Gina disse e começou a correr.

- O que é? Espera aí! – Erick gritou e correu atrás de Gina.

Amanda ainda não tinha entendido o que aconteceu, era meio devagar para processar algumas coisas.

- Ei! Vocês vão me deixar aqui?! ESPERA! – Amanda berrou em vão e começou a correr também, mas foi impedida por uma mão que agarrou seu braço e a puxou para trás.

Deu um grito e foi quase arrastada para dentro de um dos vestiários. Draco Malfoy, que a havia puxado, entrou no vestiário e fechou a porta. Amanda estava furiosa. Ele virou-se e olhou para ela.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – esbravejou ela, olhando enraivecida para ele.

- Precisamos conversar. – respondeu ele, calmo.

- É o caramba. Me deixa sair! - Amanda mandou tentando passar por Draco. Este a impediu.

- Deixa eu passar. – Amanda pediu sem olhá-lo.

- Não.

- Por favor?

- Não.

Amanda esperou pra ver se ele iria ceder. Percebendo que isso não aconteceria, ela recuou um pouco, cruzou os braços, ficou batendo o pé no chão e olhando-o, esperando que Draco dissesse alguma coisa.

Draco ficou aliviado por ter conseguido convencê-la a ficar. Ainda não sabia como iria dizer qualquer coisa a ela.

- Estou esperando. – Amanda disse, impaciente.

- Não me apresse. E pára de bater esse pé. – Draco disse grosso. (Amanda fingiu que não o ouviu.) Era difícil para ele pensar naquilo quanto mais fazê-lo. Reuniu todas as forças que conseguiu e disse: - O que eu fiz ontem eu acho que foi um pouco exagerado.

- Só um pouco? – a garota mantinha-se firme.

- Acho que nós passamos dos limites.

- Nós?! E qual foi exatamente o limite que eu ultrapassei? Falar mais que um "bom dia" ao Harry enquanto o seu limite foi dar um beijo de mais de dois minutos na Parkinson? – Amanda disse de uma vez quase gritando, sentindo raiva e ao mesmo tempo vontade de chorar.

Draco não sabia o que dizer. Ele sabia que ela estava certa, mas ele não admitiria.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Amanda perguntou com a voz embargada, encarando Draco, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem.

Draco estremeceu um pouco ao perceber que ela começara a chora. Odiava ver pessoas chorando, principalmente garotas, nunca sabia como agir. Mas naquele momento, Draco queria apenas abraça-la e pedir desculpas pelo que fez. Porém, jamais admitiria isso, era orgulhoso demais.

- Não queria ter chegado a esse ponto.

- Ah, não?! E por que chegou?

- Porque fiquei com tanta raiva de ver você falando com o Potter pra me provocar que queria dar o troco! – Draco falou com raiva.

- Então isso tudo foi por vingança? – o rosto de Amanda já estava razoavelmente úmido de lágrimas.

- Vingança é uma palavra muito forte. Diria que foi pra fazer você se arrepender de ter ficado de conversinha com o Potter.

- Mas eu não me arrependi. Não fiz nada demais, só conversei. Enquanto você ficava se agarrando com aquela garota. _Você_ devia estar arrependido. – Amanda falava e chorava.

Draco ficou olhando para ela. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, o que fazia o azul se destacar mais. Ela era tão bonita.

- Eu estou... – Draco disse tão baixo que Amanda quase não ouviu. Espantou-se ao ouvir, mas ao invés de fazê-lo repetir, que ela sabia que seria difícil, continuou:

- Você não sabe o quanto isso me magoou, não é?

- Na verdade, não. O que eu queria era te fazer ficar com raiva, mas pelo jeito fiz mais do que isso.

- É...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes. Draco só queria que aquela conversa acabasse logo e eles pudessem voltar a ser como antes.

Amanda estava dividida. Queria voltar com ele mais do que tudo, mas não sabia se ele estava realmente arrependido. Deixou de refletir muito e concluiu que ele estava, afinal, por que mais ele iria "raptá-la" quando ele tinha uma comemoração do jogo de Quadribol no Salão Comunal da Sonserina?

- Olha, o que você fez foi além do que eu esperava, mas eu estou disposta a deixa isso pra lá se você disser a coisa certa. – Amanda sugeriu. Queria acabar logo com isso, mas não queria que ele pensasse que vencera.

- Tudo bem. – Draco concordou e ficou olhando para ela.

- Pode falar.

- Ahn... Quer um chocolate? – Draco perguntou.

- Não é isso. – Amanda respondeu segurando o riso.

Draco sabia o que ela queria que ele dissesse. Fez um esforço Hércules para deixar o orgulho de lado e reuniu todas as forças que tinha e disse baixinho:

- Desculpa.

- O que você disse?

Draco olhou-a com raiva e repetiu um pouco mais alto:

- Desculpa.

- Ah, eu ainda não consegui te ouvir... – Amanda disse para perturbá-lo. Sabia que isso estava perto da tortura para ele, mas ela estava começando a achar graça da situação.

Draco olhou para ela de cara fechada. Amanda olhou-o de volta sem mudar de expressão, apenas esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, ela não iria mudar de idéia. Draco, então, desistiu de tentar mudar isso, e disse, quase gritando.

- Ah, ta bom, desculpa! Me desculpa! Estou extremamente arrependido do que eu fiz. Imploro por seu perdão! Está feliz agora?!

Amanda sorriu de orelha a orelha e se sentiu satisfeita por ter conseguido o que queria. Draco não retribuiu o sorriso na hora, estava revoltado demais para isso. Amanda foi até ele e os dois apenas se abraçaram forte. Era tão bom poder abraçá-lo novamente. Amanda sentira falta disso nessas últimas duas semanas, assim como Draco. Este, agora, sorria encostado ao ombro dela.

Draco abraçou Amanda com saudade e ao mesmo tempo querendo oferecer conforto pela mancada que tinha cometido. Neste momento, ele não se importou com orgulho, com diferença entre casas, nada disso, apenas com ela e como ele não queria fazê-la sofrer.

- Por que eu iria querer ficar com o Harry se eu posso ter você? – Amanda disse ao pé do ouvido de Draco. Ele a abraçou mais forte e ela deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

De repente, a porta do vestiário abriu-se com tudo. Amanda e Draco assustaram e se separaram depressa. Do lado de fora, estava Erick com a varinha em punho, olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

- Amanda? – perguntou ele sem muita certeza.

Amanda levantou a mão tentando acenar.

- Malfoy? – Erick perguntou, com menos certeza ainda. – O que está acontecendo?!

Neste instante, Gina chegou correndo.

- Erick, vem aqui! – mandou ela puxando Erick pelas vestes.

- Não! Espera! Preciso saber o que está acontecendo! – protestava ele, enquanto Gina tentava tirá-lo de lá.

- De jeito nenhum. Vamos. – Gina disse puxando Erick para longe enquanto este protestava.

Amanda voltou-se para Draco. Este a olhava com uma expressão de preocupação.

- Acho que mais um sabe do nosso segredo. – Amanda disse, como se pedisse desculpas.

- É... – respondeu ele, visivelmente insatisfeito.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir agora.

- Tá. – Draco concordou. – Nos encontramos no lugar e horário de sempre?

Amanda deu um sorriso torto.

- Claro. Estarei lá. – dizendo isso, Draco foi até ela e a beijou demoradamente. Ele não sabia o quanto sentira falta até aquele momento. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Achou estranho ter sentido tanta falta de algo que ele pensava não se importar.

Amanda se afastou dele e saiu do vestiário.

Draco ficou parado no vestiário até Amanda se afastar bastante. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco do que ela fizera com ele, obrigando-o a pedir desculpas, mas estava feliz por tê-la de volta.

Era um alívio poder se livrar de Pansy. Já não a suportava agarrando ele antes de "namorarem", quando começaram, então, ficou pior, ela mal o deixava respirar. Agora que ele terminara com ela de um jeito pouco gentil, Draco não queria nem ver como ela seria com ele. De duas, uma: ou ela ficaria no pé dele, exigindo uma explicação para o término do namoro, ou iria ignorá-lo. Draco torcia pela segunda opção.

Voltou à Masmorra da Sonserina, onde a festa rolava solta. Draco não podia estar mais feliz do que aquele dia. Tinham finalmente ganhado da Grifinória e voltara a namorar Amanda.

* * *

Amanda correu para fora do estádio, mas não avistou Gina nem Erick. Provavelmente estariam indo para a Torre da Grifinória e era pra lá que Amanda iria.

Chegando ao Salão Comunal, o ambiente estava péssimo. Todos pareciam desanimados e de mau-humor. Por um tempo, havia esquecido que a vitória da Sonserina foi sobre a Grifinória. Isso agora parecia tão insignificante.

Amanda avistou Gina e Erick conversando apressados em um canto e caminhou até eles. Quando Erick percebeu a presença dela, fez menção de começar a gritar, mas Gina tampou a boca dele a tempo. Os três resolveram ir conversar em um lugar mais reservado. Saíram da torre e entraram na primeira sala de aula vazia que encontraram.

- Amanda, o que está acontecendo?! Exijo esclarecimentos! – Erick ordenou logo que Gina fechou a porta.

- Calma, eu vou te explicar... – Amanda disse, tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

- Acho bom! – disse ele esperando Amanda começar a falar.

Então, Amanda contou tudo a Erick, desde o incidente no corujal há uns meses até este dia. Erick ouvia, mas sempre interrompendo para comentar, protestar ou dizer o quanto ela era doida.

- Satisfeito?! – Gina, que estava encostada à parede ao lado da porta, perguntou quando Amanda finalizou.

- Mais ou menos. Ainda não consigo entender como isso foi acontecer. – Erick comentou inconformado.

- Eu também neguei no início. E, Gina, depois precisamos conversar.

- Claro. Vamos voltar.

- Por que só com a Gina? E eu?! – Erick perguntou.

- É assunto de mulher. – Amanda respondeu.

- Eu não ligo!

Amanda olhou para Gina, que estava com uma cara de impaciente.

- Tudo bem, você pode ir, se conseguir chegar ao nosso dormitório. – disse Gina.

- Sem problemas! – Erick falou feliz e confiante, por ser uma tarefa tão simples.

Saíram da sala e logo Amanda parou e virou-se para Erick:

- Uma coisa: por que o senhorito foi xeretar no vestiário? – Amanda perguntou, desconfiada.

- Ouvi você dando um grito então voltei pra ver o que era. Fiquei preocupado.

- Ahhh, essa não é coisa mais fofa que você já ouviu ele falando?! – Amanda disse sorrindo para Gina.

- Com certeza! – respondeu ela rindo.

Amanda foi até Erick e deu um abraço nele. Ela sentia às vezes que Erick era o seu pai de Hogwarts.

- Mas por que você demorou tanto pra nos achar? – Amanda perguntou estranhando.

- Por causa da Gina. Ela me enrolou e eu nem entendia por quê.

- Ahh, obrigada Gina! – Amanda agradeceu, sorrindo alegremente.

Os três voltaram à Torre da Grifinória, onde o clima continuava horrível. Amanda e Gina chegaram ao pé da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino, e subiram depressa, sem correr. Erick indo atrás delas. As duas chegaram ao topo e Erick quase as alcançando, mas foi impedido de continuar quando os degraus transformaram-se em um escorrega, fazendo com que Erick deslizasse. Este se assustou e tentou subir, mas era impossível, continuou escorregando até embaixo.

Levantou depressa, como se nada que fosse pra dar risada tivesse acontecido. Olhou para cima e viu Amanda e Gina rindo. Lançou um olhar ameaçador para elas, virou as costas e foi para um canto.

- Então tá, o que você precisa falar comigo? – perguntou Gina, depois de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. Felizmente, o quarto estava vazio. Sentou-se em sua cama e ficou de frente para Amanda que estava na dela.

- Gina, você acha que eu posso estar... apaixonada? – Amanda perguntou insegura.

Gina franziu a testa, estranhando a pergunta.

- Ah... acho que sim, por que não? Você está?! – Gina indagou.

- Então, não sei... eu gosto muito do Draco, mas não sei se chega a ser paixão ou amor.

- Como você pode ter dúvidas em uma coisa dessas?!

- Porque, eu tenho só 15 anos e ele 16. Quem garante que o que sentimos é amor mesmo ou só uma paixonite temporária?

- Amanda, que tal você deixar de ser tão cabeçuda e se deixar levar? Se for temporário, não tem problema, você namorou, gostou e acabou. Se for de verdade, ótimo, vai durar bastante. Relaxa. Quem põe essas coisas na sua cabeça?

- Minha mãe. Ela diz: "Você só vai saber o que é amor de verdade quando você for mais velha". Por isso eu estou em dúvida, talvez o sentimento que eu sinta não seja amor ainda. – Amanda disse.

Gina pensou um pouco.

- Ok, acho que sua mãe está certa. Mas eu acho que vocês dois são uma exceção a isso, sinceramente. Poxa, ele ignorou o fato de você ser da Grifinória, tomou coragem de falar com você, de falar que gosta de você e de te pedir desculpas! – Gina falava exaltada. – Acho que ninguém recebeu tantas provas de... afeto, vamos dizer assim, tão cedo quanto você.

Amanda refletiu. Gina estava certa. Draco havia feito muito mais para ela do que ela esperava dele. Tinha uma ideia de como era seu gênio e que não seria fácil namorá-lo. Contudo, apesar das brigas e discórdias entre eles, eles estavam indo bem. Amanda nunca pensou que Draco fosse carinhoso e amável com ela. Muitas coisas mudam quando não tem ninguém olhando.

- É, acho que você pode estar certa. Obrigada, Gina. – Amanda agradeceu finalizando a conversa.

- Estamos aí. – Gina disse, feliz.

- E você e o Ernesto, como estão?

- Estamos bem. Ando estranhando um pouco, porque ele age estranho às vezes...

- Como assim? – Amanda perguntou sem entender.

- Acho que ele quer mostrar que está namorando comigo. Sempre me abraça ou pega na minha mão quando passamos perto de alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

- Hum, está podendo, heim.

- Isso está meio estranho. – Gina disse desconfiada.

- Relaxa, não deve ser nada.

- Eu espero...

* * *

O mês de março foi se aproximando sem muita alteração no tempo. Continuava um pouco frio e chovia de vez em quando. No meio do mês, haveria o próximo jogo de Quadribol: Corvinal x Lufa-Lufa.

Apesar de o próximo jogo da Grifinória ser um mês à frente, Harry estava fazendo o time treinar como nunca, para se recuperarem da derrota contra Sonserina. Amanda quase não via Gina além das aulas e passava a maior parte do tempo com Erick. Os dois às vezes assistiam aos treinos, mas acabou ficando enjoativo.

- Ai, mal posso esperar para que essa temporada de Quadribol acabe, sinto falta da Gina com a gente. – comentou Amanda, em um dia à tarde no Salão Principal, onde ela e Erick jogavam cartas enquanto Gina treinava.

- Nossa, ficar comigo é tão chato assim? – Erick perguntou, concentrado no jogo.

- Não, é que é melhor quando ela está junto. Sei lá, acho que me acostumei.

Erick não respondeu. Pareceu nem ter ouvindo, estava entretido com o jogo.

- Ah, desisto, não vou mais jogar. – disse ele, largando as cartas em cima da mesa e começando a bagunçar tudo. – Vou perder mesmo.

- Que pessimismo... – Amanda comentou, colocando suas cartas junto com o resto.

- Mas é verdade!

- Ah, eu sei que sou muito boa!

- Convencida! – Erick respondeu, arrumando o baralho.

Amanda riu e deu uma olhada para os lados. Havia vários alunos por ali, sem ter muito o que fazer. Ela, por exemplo, devia estar estudando, mas sozinha não conseguia manter Erick na linha e ele não a deixava sossegada para estudar.

Passando os olhos pelo Salão, Amanda viu Draco sentado à mesa da Sonserina, com seus seguranças de sempre. Sorriu para si mesma ao vê-lo e continuou sua vistoria. Em um canto um pouco escondido, Amanda viu duas pessoas coladas. Ficou olhando-os e parecia conhecê-los.

- Erick, quem são aqueles dois grudados ali no canto? – perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos dos dois.

Erick virou-se para a direção em que Amanda olhava e prestou atenção.

- Parece a Ana da Lufa-Lufa. – respondeu ele, sem se importar.

- Ana Abbot? E quem é o cidadão que está com ela? – Amanda perguntou desconfiada.

- Hum... parece o...

- Ernesto. – Amanda concluiu, arregalando os olhos. Erick olhou para ela com uma expressão indecifrável. Parecia não saber se ficava chocado, assustado, feliz ou qualquer coisa. – Ai, não acredito que ele fez isso! Que idiota! – Amanda não conseguia se segurar, e xingou Ernesto de tudo que é nome.

- Amanda, calma! Você não pode fazer nada. – Erick tentou acalmá-la.

- Ah, posso sim! – disse ela se levantando na cadeira, erguendo a manga do braço direito.

- Nem pensar! – Erick falou, levantou-se e segurou-a através da mesa, antes de poder fazer alguma coisa. – Isso não é assunto seu, se você for lá talvez só piore a situação.

Amanda olhou para Erick e relaxou. Erick parecia mais maduro que ela naquele momento. Muito estranho.

- Tudo bem, quando a Gina chegar eu falo com ela. – Amanda resolveu sentando-se novamente, mas sem tirar os olhos dos dois, que estavam se despedindo.

Amanda ficou possessa com este acontecimento. Quando Gina apareceu, Amanda tentou não falar de uma vez, mas não adiantou. Gina, de início, não havia captado a idéia, mas quando Amanda explicou o que havia visto, Gina ficou numa mistura de ódio e tristeza.

- Eu não acredito que aquele... (palavras de baixo escalão)... fez isso! – Gina dizia furiosa, quase gritando no dormitório na Torre da Grifinória. – Ahhh, que raiva!

- É isso aí, Gina! Põe tudo pra fora! – Amanda aconselhou a amiga.

- Ele ta pensando o que?! Ai, não estou aguentando, tenho que falar com ele! – dizendo isso, Gina saiu quarto afora, antes de qualquer manifestação da parte de Amanda.

Às oito da noite, Gina ainda não havia voltado e Amanda subiu até o sétimo andar, para se encontrar com Draco, como de costume. Entre eles, estava tudo na mais maravilhosa harmonia, tirando as pequenas discussões que já se tornaram comum entre eles e já aprenderam como lidar.

Quando Amanda voltou para a Torre da Grifinória, Gina ainda não estava lá. Perguntou para Erick e Harry se a haviam visto, mas a resposta fora negativa. Começou a ficar preocupada com a demora da amiga. Dois minutos depois que entrou no dormitório, Gina apareceu com ar de satisfação.

- Gina! Onde você esteve?! – Amanda perguntou, indo até ela.

- Estava tendo uma conversa amigável com o Ernesto. – respondeu ela, serenamente.

- Amigável?! – Amanda perguntou cética.

- É... eu encontrei ele perto dos dormitórios da Lufa-Lufa com a Ana, e falei um monte para aquele miserável! – Gina respondeu, começando a se exaltar.

- Ah, e você chama isso de amigável?

- É, porque eu não gritei com ele na frente de um monte de gente, só de alguns alunos.

- O que você disse? – Amanda perguntou, ficando receosa pelo que a amiga poderia ter dito.

- Primeiro eu perguntei por que raios ele estava fazendo isso. Depois de muita enrolação e com uma ajudinha da Ana – ela também não achou legal a situação - ele me disse que era por que queria fazer ciúmes nela! – Gina começara a falar exageradamente alto. – Ah, mas isso me deixou possessa! Comecei a gritar e xingar ele de tudo que é nome, até que no final eu dei um tapão na cara dele, que doeu até na alma daquele... ser! – Gina concluiu rangendo os dentes e com um olhar de raiva.

- Uau. – Amanda apenas disse. – Pelo menos você ficou com mais raiva do que tristeza, que eu acho que é melhor.

- Com certeza. Nem ligo mais para aquele "usador" de garotas.

- É isso aí, mulher! Assim que se faz. – Amanda aprovou. – Mas o que aconteceu nesse mês para ao redor de mim haver tanto ciúmes?

- Nossa, é verdade. O Erick com a Milena no começo do mês, depois você e o Malfoy e agora eu com o Ernesto. – Gina recordou. – Tá louco, viu...

- Pois é, é o período pós Dia dos Namorados.

- Parece.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco e logo foram dormir.

* * *

**N/A: **Um beijo pra quem tá lendo! =**

**Liana Ross**


	9. Péssimo Fim de Semestre

**Péssimo Fim de Semestre**

No início de março, ocorrera a primeira aula de aparatação para os alunos do sexto ano. Draco fez e se saiu razoavelmente bem, mas só poderia fazer o teste real depois de completar dezessete anos, ou seja, em junho.

Para Amanda, os meses seguintes passaram rapidamente. Em meados de março ocorreu mais um jogo de Quadribol, entre Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, levando a Lufa-Lufa à vitória por 590 a 470, deixando esta em primeiro lugar.

Com essa vitória, todos os times estavam se empenhando mais, para poder ultrapassá-la. Amanda ficara muito solitária nessa época, já que Draco e Gina viviam treinando. Os encontros entre ela e Draco haviam diminuído para dois por semana, e ela ocupava o tempo estudando, geralmente com Hermione que era a única que realmente estudava e Amanda aproveitava para tirar dúvidas. Afinal, ela precisava estudar para tirar boas notas nos N.O.M.'s, mas muito estudo deixava-a cansada. Por outro lado, quando se sentava com Erick, ela não absorvia nada de útil, o garoto só ficava conversando e falando besteira e Amanda acabava conversando junto.

No fim de semana de páscoa, Amanda resolveu que não iria para casa passar o feriado, iria ficar em Hogwarts mesmo. Seus pais tentaram convencê-la do contrário, mas ela já havia se decidido. Gina, Hermione, Harry e Rony foram para a casa dos Weasley e Draco para sua mansão, mas Erick ficou por Hogwarts junto com Amanda. Foi bom ter um fim de semana sossegado em meio àquela maratona de estudos que estava tendo.

Finalmente, no meio de abril, a Grifinória jogou contra Corvinal. Como sempre, a escola estava uma bagunça. No começo do jogo, Grifinória estava vencendo, mas Corvinal estava fazendo de tudo para empatar e se possível, virar o jogo. Os alunos gritavam incentivos aos times.

Depois de uns quarenta minutos de jogo, Harry apanhara o pomo, garantindo a vitória para a Grifinória. Por terem ganhado de 480 a 270, isso deixava a Grifinória na liderança, agora só dependia do resultado do jogo entre Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa para lhe garantirem a vitória.

- Ai, ainda bem que não terei de treinar mais esse semestre. – Gina disse, mais tarde naquele dia, sentada toda relaxada no sofá do salão comunal da Grifinória. – Não agüentava mais.

- Larga de ser preguiçosa, menina! – Erick repreendeu-a.

- Você fala isso porque não era você que treinava quase todo dia. Cansa pra caramba.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – concordou Amanda, sem prestar muita atenção na conversa.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Não tinha que estar em outro lugar? – Gina perguntou.

- Até tinha, mas minha companhia está treinando a essa hora. – Amanda respondeu, desanimada.

- Agora? Até quando eles ficarão treinando?

- Até o último dia. Sonserinos tem um ego gigante, esqueceu?

- Ah, é... – concordou Gina.

Depois disso, Amanda e Gina foram para seus dormitórios, enquanto Erick se juntava a um grupo de garotos. Hanna já estava dormindo e, aparentemente, Claire estava no banheiro. Arrumaram as camas, vestiram os pijamas, se ajeitaram direitinho e deitaram-se na cama, mas sem dormir.

- Amanda, eu to querendo te fazer uma pergunta já faz um tempo, mas com esse negócio de Quadribol, não dava tempo ou eu esquecia. – Gina sussurrou, virando-se para ficar de frente para a amiga.

- Aham, pois não. – Amanda apoiou o queixo em sua mão e seu cotovelo na cama para poder ver Gina.

- Ahn... O Malfoy sabe que você é trouxa? – Gina perguntou, um pouco insegura.

Amanda estranhou a pergunta. Lembrou-se que Jade e Nicole fizeram um comentário parecido no natal, mas Amanda tinha ignorado.

- Eu acho que sim. Isso não é segredo. – Amanda respondeu, meio que se defendendo.

- Eu sei, mas não acha melhor confirmar com ele, só por precaução? - Gina sugeriu.

- Pode ser. Parando para pensar agora, nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Ele nunca perguntou sobre meus pais nem nada e eu também nunca mencionei. – comentou Amanda, agora ficando um pouco preocupada.

- Relaxa. Tenho certeza que se ele gostar mesmo de você ele vai te aceitar. – Gina tranqüilizou-a.

Amanda olhou a amiga como quem não acredita que isso aconteça.

- Filha, ele é um Malfoy. Ele me aceitar sendo da Grifinória é uma coisa, mas trouxa? Acho bem difícil.

- Mas você não aceita ele como filho de um comensal? Então...

- Não é a mesma coisa. Eu sempre soube de onde ele veio. Mas agora estou encanada com isso, será que ele não sabe que eu sou trouxa? – perguntou Amanda, visivelmente preocupada.

- Pergunta pra ele. – incentivou Gina.

- Se ele não souber, posso dizer adeus ao meu relacionamento com ele. – Amanda disse, tristonha.

- Que pessimismo...

- Ah, Gina, é verdade.

- Não é não. Você vai contar para ele, ele não se importará... – nesse momento Amanda ergueu uma sobrancelha para Gina. - ...muito – completou Gina, vendo a expressão de Amanda – e vocês viverão felizes para sempre.

- Sabe, às vezes eu queria ter essa sua imaginação fantasiosa.

- Só estou sendo otimista. – Gina se defendeu. – Além disso, eu sei que ele gosta de verdade de você.

- Tá, eu conversarei com ele, mas só no final do semestre, assim, se ele quebrar meu coração, não terei de vê-lo por muito mais tempo e não ficarei distraída durante os testes finais.

- Que trágico. Calma, vai dar tudo certo. – Gina tranqüilizou a amiga, sorrindo.

- Claro que vai... – Amanda concordou cética. Afundou seu rosto no travesseiro.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Clair saiu vestindo um pijama rosa de florzinhas.

- Boa noite, meninas. – ela sussurrou.

Amanda e Gina desejaram o mesmo a ela. Logo em seguida, Gina retomou a conversa.

- Amanda, desculpa. Não queria te deixar assim...

- Tudo bem, Gina. – Amanda tranqüilizou a amiga levantando o rosto – Seu dever como amiga é me aconselhar nesse tipo de coisa. Melhor avisar agora do que mais tarde.

- É, mas agora estou me sentindo um pouco culpada.

- Você está querendo que eu bata em você, né?! Pára com isso! Eu não estou brava.

Gina não disse nada, apenas resmungou palavras inaudíveis.

- Agora vira para o lado e dorme. Resolverei isso mais pra frente, fica tranqüila. – Amanda finalizou a conversa.

Agora que Amanda se aprofundara nesse assunto, ela ficou realmente receosa. De certa forma tinha certeza que Draco não sabia que ela era trouxa, mas como ela ia saber? Todos que ela conhecia (pelo menos quase todos) sabiam que ela era trouxa, então nunca se preocupara com isso, mesmo porque não é nada proibido ou que precise se esconder.

Enquanto tentava dormir, Amanda ficou pensando sobre isso. Tinha certeza que se Draco realmente não soubesse que ela era trouxa, ele a dispensaria assim que ela contasse. Mesmo Gina tentando tranqüilizá-la, Amanda estava chateada. Já sabia o que iria acontecer. Concluiu que tinha duas opções:

A primeira era não contar a ele sobre isso, mentir e fingir até o dia em que ele finalmente descobrisse de alguma maneira. Era uma péssima idéia. Além de Draco brigar, gritar, xingar e amaldiçoá-la, todo esse rolo geraria incontáveis problemas. _"Este tipo de coisa só acontece e tem um final feliz em filmes"_, pensou ela.

A segunda era contar agora, quando eles ainda estavam no início do "namoro", assim Draco brigaria, gritaria, xingaria e a amaldiçoaria menos (não que ela merecesse, mas era o que receberia) e seria mais fácil para Amanda se recuperar do rompimento. Mas será que seria mais fácil mesmo?

Ficou se mexendo na cama durante um bom tempo. Amanda nunca conseguia dormir direito quando estava preocupada ou ansiosa. No meio da noite, levantou-se, colocou seu roupão e foi até o Salão Comunal. Sentou-se no maravilhoso sofá em frente à lareira, que por ser quase duas horas da manhã, estava quase apagado. Levantou-se, deu uma volta pelo lugar, observou os quadros (todos estavam roncando), viu objetos deixados pelos alunos. Por fim, deitou-se no sofá e se aconchegou. Permaneceu ali até sentir seus olhos ardendo de sono e foi quando decidiu voltar ao quarto.

No dia seguinte, Amanda acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e muito sono. Pelo menos era domingo então não se incomodou em levantar-se da cama, só acordou quando Gina começou a chamá-la dizendo que já era a hora do almoço.

No início de março, ocorreu o último jogo de Quadribol da temporada: Sonserina X Lufa-Lufa. Todos se encaminharam para o campo, para assistir à partida. Os Grifinórios e Lufa-Lufas, principalmente, estavam ansiosos e nervosos, o resultado decidira o campeão.

O jogo começou bem agitado, os dois times dando o seu máximo para conseguir marcar. Amanda ficava observando Draco voando tão habilmente que acabava ficando distraída quanto ao jogo.

A Sonserina estava ganhando de 310 a 270. Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa pareciam irritados com isso, estavam tentando marcar sem pensar muito em estratégias ou passes, o que resultava em bolas perdidas e gols não marcados.

No final, Draco apanhou o pomo novamente e garantiu a vitória para a Sonserina por 490 a 300. A Sonserina havia ganhado a partida, mas não o campeonato. Mesmo a Lufa-Lufa perdendo, esta saíra vitoriosa graças à grande pontuação no jogo contra Corvinal. Grifinória ficara em segundo, Sonserina em terceiro e Corvinal em quarto.

A torcida da Lufa-Lufa estava uma zona, os alunos invadiram o campo para cumprimentar (pular em cima, agarrar, abraçar) os jogadores, enquanto o resto apenas aplaudia das arquibancadas.

Depois do final do campeonato de Quadribol, a maioria dos alunos do quinto e sétimo ano estavam pegando pesado nos estudos. A biblioteca agora era ocupada por mais gente que o normal e pela escola se via vários alunos lendo livros.

No começo de junho, os alunos receberam os horários dos exames que seriam realizados durante duas semanas seguidas. Os professores estavam focando suas aulas em revisões para os N.O.M.'s e pela escola, de repente, surgiram vários alunos vendendo materiais, poções e várias bugigangas que, diziam eles, iriam ajudar a tirar boas notas nos testes. Erick ficou tentando comprar algumas coisas, mas Amanda e Gina o impediram. Gina bem sabia que vários desses materiais vinham de forma "ilegal" da loja de logros de seus irmãos.

Finalmente, chegou o dia do primeiro teste: Feitiços. De manhã prova teórica e à tarde prova prática. Amanda estava nervosa, mas no fim achou que se saiu razoavelmente bem. Gina estava satisfeita consigo mesma e Erick um pouco chateado.

Os outros dias foram basicamente iguais. O nervosismo sempre prevalecendo no início, mas ao fim dos testes, o alívio. Mesmo com a chegada do fim deles, Amanda não se acalmou. Sabia que estava chegando a hora de falar com Draco sobre suas origens e ela estava nervosa.

Na sexta-feira da segunda semana, houve o último teste: poções. Amanda sempre tivera certo talento com poções e mesmo com o péssimo professor que era o Profº Snape que sempre fechava a cara quando ela preparava as poções corretamente, ela achava que tinha ido bem na prova, apesar de ter sido o pior teste de todos.

Sábado à tarde, Amanda, Gina e Erick estavam sentados a um canto do salão comunal da Grifinória conversando descontraidamente, evitando falar de testes ou estudos. Amanda pegou o livro que Jade lhe dera no Natal ('Como Lidar Com Comensais da Morte') para ver se achava alguma coisa de útil, mas só encontrava capítulos como "Por onde andam", "Como identifica-los", "Pontos Fracos", nada que lhe servia naquele momento.

Não conseguia se focar por mais de cinco minutos na conversa, sempre voltava a pensar em a noite, quando conversaria com Draco.

- Amanda, se você continuar a ficar olhando para os lados o tempo todo sem prestar atenção na nossa conversa e ficar mexendo essa perna – Gina pôs a mão na perna de Amanda que estava balançando, deixando essa irritada. – eu vou te bater.

- Mas Gina, não estou me aguentando de ansiedade. – Amanda se defendeu, agora balançando a outra perna.

- Sua ansiedade está fazendo a mesa tremer. – Erick reclamou, colocando a mão na outra perna de Amanda.

- Vocês são muito chatos. – Amanda reclamou, tentando tirar a mão dos dois. – Que horas são?

- São cinco horas e sete minutos. – Erick respondeu, tirando a mão de umas de suas pernas para olhar o relógio de pulso. Amanda aproveitou para balançá-la.

- Ai, meu Deus, faltam três horas ainda! – Amanda disse, nervosa. - Eu não sei se eu fico mais nervosa por estar chegando a hora ou se porque eu acho que ainda falta muito.

- O quê?! – Erick perguntou.

- Nada... – Amanda respondeu.

- Acalme-se Amanda. Quer dar uma volta? – ofereceu Gina.

- Quero. Não. Não sei! – respondeu Amanda, indecisa.

- Ai, como garotas são complicadas... ainda bem que eu sou homem. – Erick comentou.

Amanda e Gina o encaram e Amanda deu-lhe um peteleco no nariz. Apesar do comentário de Erick não ter sido muito agradável, foi bom por ter começado uma discussão, o que fez Amanda se entreter o suficiente para parar de pensar em Draco.

Um pouco depois das sete da noite, os três foram jantar. Amanda mal tocou na comida, tinha perdido totalmente a fome. Ali no Salão Principal, quando estava no mesmo ambiente que Draco e olhando-o freqüentemente, Amanda ficava cada vez mais ansiosa. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que as pessoas mais próximas estavam começando a reparar no nervosismo dela.

Quando eram cinco para as oito, Amanda não se agüentava mais. Reparou que Draco já havia ido para o sétimo andar e resolveu ir também. Ao se levantar, Gina disse-lhe palavras de incentivo, encorajando a amiga. Sentia seu coração acelerado. Ao chegar ao sétimo andar, sua coragem havia desaparecido; teve vontade de correr e se trancar em seu quarto, não sabia se conseguiria falar para ele. _"Amanda, calma. Você não fez nada de errado."_ ela tentava se acalmar, sem sucesso.

Reuniu toda a coragem de grifinória que tinha (a pouca que lhe restava) e entrou na Sala Precisa. Por um momento pensou em voltar, mas Draco já a havia visto. Amanda tinha considerado a ideia de ir até ele, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo muito antes de dizer que era trouxa, pois sabia que talvez isso nunca mais acontecesse entre eles, mas quando entrou na sala, não conseguiu sair do lugar; ficou parada apertando as mãos e olhando para baixo. Perguntou-se se estaria muito óbvio que ela estava estranha. _"Provavelmente não..."._

Draco estava de pé quase do outro lado do aposento. Ouviu a porta se abrir e avistou Amanda entrando. Percebeu que ela estava diferente por não ter ido até ele, mas não deu muita atenção. Caminhou até ela e ficou de frente para ela. Não sabia direito o que falar, ela parecia nervosa, sem olhar diretamente para ele. Lembrou-se que sua mãe lhe aconselhara a ser gentil. _"Ai, meu Deus..."._

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, segurou o queixo de Amanda e levantou o rosto dela e a beijou. Estava sentindo falta disso, então antes de ele dizer alguma coisa errada e ela ir embora, ele aproveitou. Entretanto, ela não correspondeu como esperava. Não o abraçou nem correspondeu o beijo como de costume, mas também não resistiu. Draco se separou dela, visivelmente chateado. Amanda ficou olhando para as suas mãos atadas em frente a seu corpo.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele, se curvando um pouco para tentar olhar o rosto dela.

"_Levante a cabeça, você não fez nada de errado!"._ Pensando isso, Amanda endireitou a postura e lançou a Draco um olhar firme.

- Preciso conversar com você. – falou ela.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos louros e lisos. _"Que ótimo, uma discussão de relação."._

- Pode falar. – disse ele, visivelmente desinteressado.

O tom dele não a ajudava a falar. Amanda colocou seu cabelo castanho atrás da orelha, engoliu em seco e disse:

- Por que você não... gosta de trouxas?

Draco espantou-se ao ouvir a pergunta. Achou que fosse algo muito pior.

- Simples: eles não são dignos de estudar magia, não têm um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias. Nem sei por que inventaram essa coisa de que trouxa pode aprender magia. – Draco respondeu inconformado.

Amanda fechou os olhos. Ele realmente não sabia. Sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Odiava isso nela: qualquer coisa que a chateava podia lhe causar choro. Tentou manter-se firme.

- E se... – Amanda engoliu em seco novamente. – E se eu fosse trouxa? – perguntou ela, pensando se ele já havia descoberto para onde essa conversa estava indo.

Draco espantou-se mais ainda com essa pergunta. _"Aonde ela quer chegar?"._

- Se você fosse trouxa, eu teria de terminar com você. – respondeu ele. – Na verdade, eu nem teria começado. – terminou ele, rindo, não levando a sério o assunto, encarando como uma "zoação" para com os trouxas. Chegou a pensar por um momento que Amanda também gostava de menosprezá-los.

Amanda sentiu as lágrimas quererem sair. Fez força para não deixá-las cair, não queria que Draco a visse chorando de novo. Pensou em como falaria.

- Mas por que essas perguntas? – Draco perguntou, sem entender.

Era a oportunidade que esperava para dizer. Respirou fundo e mais uma vez reuniu a pouca coragem que lhe restava e disse:

- Porque eu sou uma. – respondeu ela, agora erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo. Não soube descrever a expressão de Draco, ele parecia não ter entendido.

- Uma o quê? – perguntou ele. Ainda não havia captado a mensagem.

Amanda franziu a testa. Achou que tinha sido óbvio... Dessa vez foi mais fácil dizer.

- Trouxa.

- Quem? – Draco perguntou sem querer acreditar.

Amanda estava começando a se irritar.

- Eu!

- Você... o quê?! – Draco perguntou novamente, descrente.

- Eu sou trouxa, Draco! – Amanda respondeu quase gritando.

Draco parou e ficou olhando para ela. _"Amanda... trouxa?"_. Era primeiro de abril? Ela só podia estar brincando com ele. Mas Draco sabia que o que ela acabou de dizer era verdade.

O primeiro sentimento que lhe ocorreu foi o nojo, o desprezo. Só conseguia vê-la como uma sangue-ruim nojenta, que o havia tocado, abraçado... beijado. Não entrava na sua cabeça que ele havia deixado isso acontecer.

O segundo foi a raiva. Como ele não soube disso? E por que ela não havia lhe contado? Nesse momento teve vontade de gritar e falar horrores para ela.

O terceiro e último sentimento foi a decepção. Por mais desprezo e raiva que estava sentindo, a decepção era maior. Não podia acreditar que a garota que ele gostava, que havia lhe tomado tanto espaço em seus pensamentos e que o havia distraído tanto era trouxa. Não conseguia aceitar.

Amanda observava-o aflita. A expressão de Draco havia mudado tantas vezes que ela não sabia mais o que ele estava sentindo, mas cada uma delas havia sido como uma facada em seu coração. Amanda rangia os dentes com tanta força que achava que iria acabar quebrando-os.

Amanda perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficaram ali sem dizer nada.

- Você é... _trouxa?_ – perguntou ele, engasgando na palavra "trouxa".

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente quase imperceptivelmente.

- Por que você não me disse? – Draco perguntou, com um quê de exaltação na voz. Antes que Amanda pudesse responder ele continuou: - Eu poderia ter evitado isso.

- Evitado esse erro? – ela perguntou desanimadamente. Estava esperando outra pontada.

- É. – respondeu ele curto e grosso.

Amanda não conseguiu mais segurar, suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

- Por que você não me disse?! – Draco perguntou mais uma vez, como se estivesse cobrando uma explicação.

Amanda engoliu o choro e respondeu:

- Eu não costumo falar minha árvore genealógica nos meus encontros.

- Não seja sarcástica! – falou ele, virando-se e andando.

- A culpa não é minha se você não sabia!

- É claro que é! – Draco virou-se novamente para ela. – Você escondeu isso de mim de propósito, não é?!

- É claro que não! Eu achei que você soubesse, como todos os outros!

- Que outros?!

- Ora, os Weasley, Erick, Hermione, Harry...

Draco interrompeu-a:

- Ah, claro, o Potter! Você devia ter ficado com ele então, esse amante de sangues-ruins. – Draco disse, com desprezo.

- Mas Draco... – começou Amanda, mas ele a interrompeu novamente.

- É Malfoy para você, Thornton. – disse ele encarando-a. Logo virou o rosto de lado. Ouviu um suspiro vindo dela. Fechou suas mãos com força. – Por que você não... sai daqui? – concluiu Draco, depois de alguns segundos extremamente longos, como se estivesse sugerindo e não expulsando.

Amanda quis chorar loucamente. Contudo, foi surpreendia por uma onde de raiva vinda sei-lá-de-onde e começou a falar.

- Então é assim? Você não me aceita como trouxa? Eu te aceito como filho de comensal da morte, caramba! Você não pensou nisso?! – ela terminou gritando com ele.

Draco não esperava que ela fosse retrucar. Ela tinha razão, ele sabia que sim, mas ser trouxa para ele era muito pior do que ser comensal para ela.

- Isso não importa! Eu não vou manchar o nome da minha família por sua causa! – ele gritou de volta.

- Você está sendo injusto!

- Para mim estou sendo mais do que justo.

Amanda ficou boquiaberta.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Você é ridículo! E eu ainda pensei que você gostasse mesmo de mim.

- Eu também pensei, até descobrir que você é trouxa. Parece que eu estava enganado este tempo todo. Eu _jamais_ gostaria de uma trouxa imunda como você.

Amanda sentiu as lágrimas voltarem novamente e seus lábios tremeres.

- Vai embora logo. Não quero mais olhar para você. – Draco disse e virou-lhe as costas.

Amanda colocou umas das mãos no rosto e deixou-se levar pelo choro. Virou-se para porta e saiu. Foi o mais rápido que conseguiu para a torre da Grifinória sem correr. Chegando lá, depois de ter se irritado um pouco com a Mulher Gorda, Amanda foi direto para seu quarto. Ouviu alguém chamando seu nome, mas ignorou e subiu as escadas.

Entrou no dormitório, deitou-se na cama e desabou em lágrimas. Logo depois, ouviu a porta se abrindo e fechando e alguém sentando-se em sua cama.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – Gina perguntou, parecendo estar com pena.

Amanda conseguiu responder um "sim" abafado pelo travesseiro.

- Ele partiu mesmo seu coração, não é?

- Na verdade, - começou Amanda, levantando um pouco o rosto. – ele o transformou em milhões de pedacinhos, amontoou tudo e pisoteou-os diversas vezes.

- O que ele disse? – Gina perguntou.

Amanda, então, contou a ela sobre como dissera a Draco, o que ele havia lhe dito e tudo o mais. Foi bom poder desabafar com alguém, mas ao falar sobre isso, Amanda sentia seu coração apertado.

- Ah, Amanda, não fica assim. – Gina consolou-a abraçando. – Você merece coisa melhor.

Amanda olhou para amiga e fez bico. A expressão de Gina mudou para compreensão e inconformismo.

- Mas você o quer, não é? Já não basta tudo o que ele te disse?!

- Eu sei... – Amanda respondeu tristonha. – Eu estou com tanta raiva dele, ele foi tão injusto; mas ao mesmo estou tão triste por tê-lo perdido.

- Oh, Amanda. – Gina a abraçou mais forte.

- Ele é meio complicado... eu o vejo como se estivesse entre quatro paredes, sem deixar ninguém entrar.

- Mas ele te abriu uma portinha.

- Temporariamente, até ele descobrir que eu sou trouxa. Agora está tudo fechado de novo.

- Esquece isso. – mandou Gina olhando Amanda – O que você precisa agora é se distrair, não pode ficar pensando nisso o tempo todo, não vai te fazer bem.

- Eu só tenho vontade de chorar. – Amanda disse e começou a chorar novamente.

- Putz, preciso descer e falar com o Erick. Ele ficou doido de te ver subindo correndo, ele sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Draco. Queria vir junto comigo, mas ele não pode.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não vou. Meus olhos estão inchados, todos perceberão e perguntarão o que houve.

- Está certo. – Gina compreendeu. – Eu já volto.

Amanda nem esperou Gina sair e deitou-se na cama, voltando a chorar. Tirou os sapatos com os pés e ficou ali, sem se importar de estar com suas roupas casuais. Não sentia vontade de se levantar, colocar o pijama e voltar para cama.

Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo, achando que era Gina, mas ouviu as vozes de Hanna e Claire. Logo elas perceberam que Amanda não estava bem.

- Amanda? Você está bem? – perguntou Claire com delicadeza.

Amanda fungou o nariz e respondeu pouco convincente.

- Estou sim.

- Está nada, você andou chorando muito. – Hanna disse. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

Amanda arriscou uma olhada para elas. As duas estavam ao pé de suas respectivas camas encarando-a, esperando a resposta.

- É algo que não possa ser resolvido? – Claire perguntou.

- Não...

- Me fala quem foi que te fez isso e eu vou juntar uns amigos "barra pesada" para dar lhe uma lição! – Hanna disse, mostrando os dentes e dando um soco em sua própria mão.

- Não precisa. – Amanda riu, agradecida pelas duas estarem preocupadas com ela. – Mas obrigada pela oferta.

- Se mudar de ideia, me avisa.

Amanda sentiu-se mais leve depois disso. Ficou feliz por saber que as duas colegas de quarto que ela conversava pouco, que não tinha intimidade, se importaram com ela, mesmo que fosse superficialmente.

Ela acabou dormindo do jeito que estava, antes de Gina voltar.

* * *

Draco ouviu a porta da Sala Precisa fechar-se. Estava com as mãos fechadas com força, suas unhas estavam quase machucando suas palmas. Virou-se e foi até uma mesinha que havia na sala, com um vaso de flores e alguns enfeitinhos. Olhou para os objetos e num movimento rápido com a mão, jogou tudo para o chão, e em seguida derrubou a mesinha, fazendo uma pequena bagunça. Foi até às outras e fez o mesmo.

Apoiou-se na única mesinha que restara em pé e abaixou a cabeça, pensando. Essa revelação havia embaralhado seus pensamentos. Estava sentindo raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, os dois entrando em conflito. Draco tentava ignorar sua parte triste deixando a raiva prevalecer, mas a outra sempre voltava. "_Por quê?_" pensava ele. _"Por que ela tinha que ser trouxa? Por que justo ela?!"._

Lembrou-se de tudo o que havia passado com ela e por causa dela: quando ele resolveu que queria se encontrar com ela, o ataque de ciúmes que teve, o dia dos namorados... tudo agora parecia... desnecessário. Sentia-se ridículo e envergonhado por ter se importado tanto com ela.

Deu uma olhada pelo aposento e percebeu o quanto ali lhe lembrava de Amanda (quando estava arrumado). Sentiu um arrepio desconfortável. Como último movimento antes de sair da sala, Draco derrubou a mesinha em que se apoiava e virou a mesa que continha frutas e sucos, quebrando jarras e copos e deixando tudo espalhado pelo chão. Não se importou em arrumar, não voltaria mais àquele lugar. Saiu da sala e foi para a masmorra da Sonserina.

Quando chegou lá, Pansy foi direto falar com ele. Infelizmente, nos últimos dias, ela havia superado o término do "namoro" dos dois, e voltou a perturbá-lo. Draco ignorou-a e foi sentar-se com seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle. Sentia-se exausto, não suportava ficar pensando em Amanda depois do que acontecera. Pansy chegou e começou a perguntar o que havia com ele. Draco não estava com ânimo para ser grosso então tentou dispensá-la do jeito mais desanimado possível. Pansy pareceu ofendida, e sumiu dali, o que fez Draco sentir-se um pouco melhor.

Ficou pelo salão comunal por mais algum tempo e depois foi para seu dormitório dormir. Ficou rolando na cama até altas horas, o que explicou seus olhos inchados e seu mau-humor no dia seguinte. Ainda não conseguia parar de pensar em Amanda; por algum motivo que ele não entendia e desprezava, estava confuso quanto a seus sentimentos. Havia momentos em que sorria para si mesmo ao relembrar os bons momentos com Amanda, seguidos por um sentimento de tristeza e raiva.

Quando chegou o dia de voltar para casa para as férias de verão, Draco se sentiu aliviado, assim como grande parte dos alunos. No trem que os levaria de volta a Londres, Draco ocupou uma cabine junto com Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini e Pansy, como de costume.

- Pansy, cadê seu grupo de meninas? – Draco perguntou, grosseiramente para ela, depois de cinco minutos, quando ela já estava incomodando-o.

- Está por aí, por quê?

- Por que você não vai ficar com elas? – Draco sugeriu, como se tivesse dado uma ótima idéia.

- Você está me expulsando?! – Pansy perguntou chocada.

- Se você entendeu dessa forma, então sim.

Pansy encarou-o com raiva e saiu da cabine.

- Nossa, Draco, você está pior que antes. – Goyle comentou.

- Eu sempre fui estúpido com ela. – Draco disse indiferente.

- Se ela ficasse dando em cima de mim como fica em você, eu ficaria com ela. – Zabini comentou.

- Eu também. – concordou Crabbe.

- Fiquem à vontade.

- Infelizmente ela só dá bola para você, o que eu não entendo. Sou muito mais bonito. – Zabini disse, convencido.

- Até parece... – Draco disse, sarcástico. _"A garota mais bonita da escola se interessou por mim e não por você."_, pensou ele, se gabando. Quando se deu conta do que acabara de passar pela sua mente, arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa em seu próprio rosto, repreendendo-o por pensar tal bobagem. Seus companheiros de cabine o olharam como se ele estivesse louco. Draco simplesmente encarou-os como se dissesse "Que foi? Cuida da sua vida.", e virou-se para a janela.

Boa parte da viagem foi ocupada por discussões entre os quatro até que Draco cansou-se de ficar sentado e foi dar uma volta pelo trem com Crabbe e Goyle. Passaram pela cabine de Potter e cia., mas Draco pensou duas vezes antes de perturbá-los, sabia que Amanda estaria ali. _"Não preciso me incomodar, ela não é mais nada para mim. Aliás, nunca foi."_ Pensou ele antes de abrir a porta da cabine e avistar o Trio Maravilha e Neville. Ela não estava ali, assim como a Weasley e Rivers.

- O que você quer? – alguém lhe perguntou. Draco olhou para os quatro.

- Cadê o resto das pessoas? – Draco perguntou.

Os quatro se entreolharam e Hermione respondeu:

- Estão em outra cabine. Mas o que isso te interessa?!

- Não é da sua conta, sangue-ruim. – respondeu Draco, curto e grosso, fechou a porta da cabine e saiu.

Andou o resto do trem olhando em todas as cabines. De repente sentiu necessidade de saber onde Amanda se encontrava, até que a achou em uma das últimas cabines junto com Gina, Erick e Luna. Ela parecia estar com leves olheiras e com olhar desanimado. Sentiu-se tranquilo ao avistá-la e culpado ao mesmo tempo. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e chacoalhou-a. _"A culpa é dela, ela mentiu para mim!"._ Deu meia volta antes que Crabbe e Goyle o fizessem entrar na cabine deles.

_"A culpa é dela, ela mentiu de propósito. Foi bem feito tudo o que eu disse a ela"_, Draco pensava com raiva. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos se convencendo de que ele não fizera nada mais que o certo, até chegar à sua cabine, encontrando Zabini dormindo, encostado na janela do trem. Sentou-se e olhou pela janela. O céu estava escurecendo, o que significava que logo estariam chegando a Londres.

* * *

O trem foi perdendo velocidade até parar completamente na plataforma 9 ³/4. Amanda desceu, atravessou a barreira e se despediu de Erick, Luna, Harry e Hermione. Erick reforçou o que já havia dito de manter distância de Malfoy e "nada de correspondências entre os dois". Depois que Gina contou a ele o que acontecera, ele ficou furioso e ameaçou arrumar briga com Draco em público. Amanda notou que o instinto protetor de Erick estava aflorando.

Amanda foi com Gina e Rony até o carro do Sr. Weasley, onde ele estava conversando empolgadamente com Jared.

- Oi, pai! – cumprimentou Amanda.

- Oi, Amanda! – Jared abraçou-a. – Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou olhando atentamente para o rosto da filha.

- Está sim, pai. Olá, Sr. Weasley!

- Olá, Amanda! – cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley simpático.

Jared e o Sr. Weasley ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando, até que o Sr. Weasley chamou Gina e Rony para irem embora.

- Você vai passar a última semana em casa, né? – Gina perguntou depois de abraçá-la.

- Vou sim. – Amanda concordou, sorrindo.

- Vou te cobrar, heim!

- Pode deixar, eu irei. O Erick também vai?

- Não, ele sempre viaja com os pais nas férias.

- Hum, bom pra ele.

- É... Então tá. Vê se melhora heim. – Gina disse, abraçando a amiga novamente.

- Tentarei. Até o fim das férias.

- Até! – dizendo isso, Gina entrou no carro.

- Até mais, Amanda! – disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Até, Sr. Weasley!

Assim, Amanda andou até seu carro e foi para casa. No caminho, Jared perguntava interessado sobre tudo o que viu e aprendeu. Chegaram em casa dez minutos depois. Abriram a porta e ouviram a voz de Alice vindo da cozinha:

- Já chegaram?! – Logo depois ela apareceu na sala, vestida com um avental, indo cumprimentar a filha. – Oi, querida! Que bom que voltou! – Alice deu um abraço nela. – Como foi a escola? Conte-me tudo!

- Calma, mãe! Preciso levar minha mala para o quarto.

- Não seja por isso. – disse Jared. – ANDY! – chamou ele, virando-se para as escadas. Uns segundos depois, Andy desceu as escadas.

- Olha só quem voltou! – disse ele, fingindo animação.

- Oi, Andy. – Amanda cumprimentou-o com a mesma animação fingida. O cabelo de seu irmão continuava na mesma altura – nos ombros. Parece que seus pais o obrigaram a cortar um pouco durante o ano.

- Andy, pega a mala da sua irmã e leve para o quarto dela. – disse Jared.

- Está me achando com cara de empregada? – Andy perguntou olhando para o pai.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

- Não... mas me ajuda. – Andy disse, pegando um dos lados no malão.

- Seu fracote. – Amanda perturbou-o.

- Por que você não vai colocar as fofocas em dia com a mamãe, heim? Vai, vai! – Andy disse, dispensando-a.

Amanda virou o rosto e foi com sua mãe até a cozinha. Chegando lá, Amanda sentiu um cheiro muito bom vindo do forno.

- Eita, mãe, mas você não pára de cozinhar, né?! – Amanda falou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras à mesa.

- Ainda bem, assim ninguém passa fome. – Alice disse, sentando-se de frente para a filha. – Então, me conte tudo sobre sua nova escola!

- Ai, mãe, não estou com ânimo para isso. – Amanda disse, fazendo careta.

- Bom, você já me chateou demais não vindo pra cá na páscoa e sendo breve em suas cartas. Agora me conte.

Amanda bufou, mas Alice sequer ligou. Amanda adorava conversar com sua mãe, mas sabia que quando chegasse na parte de Draco, a parte que ela mais precisava de apoio no momento, Alice encararia como uma coisa passageira e não ia dar muita atenção. Poderia até aconselhar, mas nunca levaria a sério. Sempre acontecia isso, o que a deixava desanimada para contar. Preferia esperar Jade e Nicole virem para Londres para poder contar já que as amigas se importariam mais.

De qualquer forma, não havia escapatória: teria de contar para a mãe.

* * *

**N/A:** Um enorme beijo para quem chegou até aqui! Sucesso para vc! =D

**Liana Ross**


	10. Preocupações e Férias Perturbadas

**Capítulo 10**

Preocupações e Férias Perturbadas

Como Amanda esperava Alice não a levara muito a sério.

- Amanda, não fique chateada. Isso é bobagem. Já já você nem lembra desse garoto. – Alice a aconselhara de um jeito descontraído.

- É fácil falar, né... – Amanda disse. – Eu estou meio confusa... ao mesmo tempo que eu estou com raiva dele, eu não estou. Dá pra entender? – Amanda perguntou olhando para a mãe, pedindo uma resposta. Alice riu.

- Fica calma, querida. Isso vai passar você vai ver, acredite em quem sabe. Você ainda é jovem, terá mais experiências.

Amanda refletiu por um momento e perguntou:

- Mãe, quando você conheceu o papai?

- Foi mais ou menos na sua idade.

- Quantos relacionamentos _sérios_ você teve antes disso?

- Sérios? – Alice pensou por um momento. – Uns dois.

- E como você soube que ele era "o" cara?

- Ah, foi uma sensação inexplicável. – Alice respondeu sonhadora ao relembrar o passado. – Eu apenas soube.

- E como você sabe que isso não pôde ter acontecido comigo em relação ao Draco? – Amanda pressionou.

- Simplesmente porque você e esse rapaz são completamente diferentes. Com certeza ele não é o cara certo para você.

- E aquele papo de 'os opostos se atraem'?

- Isso pertence à química. Não se aplica nesse assunto.

- Talvez esteja certa. – Amanda respondeu aceitando.

Amanda não parava de pensar nisso. Sentia-se egoísta. Tantos problemas maiores envolvendo muito mais pessoas e ela se descabelando com suas crises de adolescente. Porém, sempre que tinha esse pensamento, lembrava-se do que Nicole lhe dissera uma vez: 'Se nós nos preocuparmos só com os problemas dos outros, nós nos esquecemos de nossas próprias vidas". Mesmo assim, resolveu ficar a par dos acontecimentos sérios e assistiu ao telejornal com seu pai durante a semana. Estavam ocorrendo inúmeros acontecimentos fora do comum, o qual a população estava culpando o Primeiro Ministro.

Furacões, homicídios horríveis, a ponte que partiu... Amanda sabia que não eram obra na natureza ou dos trouxas e sim dos Comensais da Morte. Seus pais também estavam notando a repentina onda de caos pelo país e sabiam estar ligado ao mundo mágico. Voldemort e seus seguidores estavam conseguindo fazer um grande estrago em ambos os mundos.

No começo de julho, os resultados dos N.O.M'S chegaram. Amanda abriu o envelope ansiosa, achava que não tinha se saído muito bem.

_RESULTADOS DOS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA_

_Notas de Aprovação: Notas de Reprovação:_

_Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)_

_Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)_

_Aceitável (A) Trasgo (T)_

_RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR AMANDA THORNTON_

_Aritmancia E_

_Astronomia A_

_Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas E_

_Feitiços O_

_Herbologia E_

_História da Magia A_

_Poções O_

_Transfiguração O_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas E_

Amanda leu o pergaminho sem respirar. Após ver suas notas, suspirou aliviada. Nenhuma nota de reprovação, melhor do que esperava e ainda conseguira um "Ótimo" em poções. Amanda se sentiu poderosa. Ficou extremamente feliz e foi mostrar aos pais que ficaram orgulhosos, já que conseguira recuperar a decadência das notas da época do Natal.

Cinco dias depois de Amanda ter voltado para casa, Jade e Nicole chegaram a Londres. As duas estavam ao mesmo tempo felizes e amedrontadas.

- Quase não conseguimos vir. – disse Jade, mais tarde naquele dia, no quarto de Amanda, quando já estavam prontas para dormir. – Tivemos de implorar para nossos pais deixarem.

- Isso por causa desses acontecimentos incomuns? – Amanda perguntou preocupada.

- Não são simples acontecimentos, – disse Nicole. – este país está todo ferrado. Nós só viemos para ver você, porque eu não me sinto protegida aqui. – Nicole se encolheu, olhando amedrontada para os lados.

- Calma, Nic, não vai chegar um Comensal a qualquer momento e nos atacar. – Jade tranquilizou-a. – Não é, Amanda? – Mel perguntou procurando conforto e segurança nos olhos da amiga, suplicando para que ela dissesse que tudo ficaria bem.

Amanda olhou as amigas sem saber o que fazer. Sentiu-se extremamente culpada. Por causa dela suas melhores amigas haviam deixado a segurança de seu lar na Austrália para virem vê-la na terrível Londres.

- Meninas, vocês não deviam ter vindo. – Amanda falou finalmente, ainda com um tom preocupado. – Podiam ter me avisado, eu não ficaria brava, entenderia seus motivos perfeitamente.

Jade e Nicole olharam-na com pena.

- A culpa não é sua que tudo isso esteja acontecendo. – Nicole tentou tranquilizá-la.

- Mas é minha culpa vocês estarem aqui! – Amanda disse alteando um pouco a voz à beira do choro.

- Calma. – Jade disse se aproximando de Amanda para dar-lhe um abraço. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos passar as férias felizes juntas, como sempre foi!

- Isso mesmo, florzinha, não precisa ficar assim. – Nicole concordou sorrindo docemente, se aproximando das duas.

Amanda retribuiu o abraço e sorriu de volta.

- Obrigada.

Era muito bom ter Jade e Nicole por perto, Amanda se sentia confortável. Havia crescido junto com as duas, como se as três fossem irmãs. Sentiu falta da tranqüilidade de quando era criança e morava na Austrália, parecia que era tudo tão fácil naquela época, sem nenhum problema ou preocupação, o oposto do que sentia agora. Desejou voltar àquela idade e congelar o tempo, para não ter de crescer e entender as coisas ruins da vida, apenas viver puramente com a segurança de seus pais.

- Tá legal, agora vamos falar do que interessa. – disse Jade animada, tirando Amanda de seus pensamentos. – O que aconteceu com você e o Malfoy, afinal?!

- Jade! Que indelicadeza. – Nicole repreendeu-a.

- Que foi que eu fiz?! – Mel perguntou chocada.

- Não é assim que se fala, Jade, sua cabeçuda. Deixa que eu falo com ela. – Nicole disse, virou-se para Amanda e falou de um jeito mais delicado. – Pode falar, Amanda, o que houve entre você e o Malfoy?

Mais uma vez, Amanda contou sua história. No final dela, Jade ameaçou xingar Draco, mas Nicole tampou-lhe a boca.

- Ela não está pronta para que o xinguemos. – Nicole falou.

- Mas eu não creio que ele fez isso com você! Que filho da... – Jade parou, pensou e continuou – que preconceituoso!

- Eu também acho, mas vou fazer o quê? – Amanda perguntou.

- Desabafe, chame essa criatura de todos os nomes ruins que lhe vierem à cabeça! – Jade sugeriu revoltada.

Amanda nada disse. Ficou olhando o nada pensando no que responder.

- Eu não sei bem o que dizer. Parte de mim quer que ele vá para aquele lugar, mas a outra se recusa a fazer isso. – falou Amanda, confusa.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Jade, - começou Nicole. – você é muito tapada. Não está vendo? Ela ainda gosta dele. – terminou ela, olhando para Amanda com sorrisinho.

Uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo rosto de Jade, depois ela fez uma cara como se Amanda a tivesse traído.

- Você não tem certeza disso, Nic. – Amanda disse. – Nem eu tenho.

- Primeiro de tudo, Amanda - Nicole a interrompeu. – Você será a última a ter certeza. Enquanto eu já sei, você ainda está em dúvida e quando você descobrir e vier me contar não será surpresa nenhuma, eu apenas direi "eu te disse".

- Como eu estava dizendo, - Amanda disse, não dando atenção ao comentário de Nicole. – eu estou com raiva dele sim; e ao mesmo tempo triste. Mas acho que mais raiva, como ele pôde fazer isso?! – terminou ela revoltada.

- É isso aí, mulher! Agora eu gostei! – Jade disse feliz – Posso xingá-lo agora? – Mel perguntou para Nicole.

- Pode sim, eu te acompanho. – Nicole nem se preocupou em pedir permissão à Amanda.

As duas xingaram Draco, fizeram comparações com animais, zoaram ele e por aí foi.

- Acabaram minhas ofensas. – Nicole disse, satisfeita.

Amanda riu durante todo o tempo. Às vezes ficava triste pelas ofensas, mas ele merecia isso.

- Ok, agora falando de coisas mais importantes, você falou de mim para o Harry Potter?! – Jade perguntou, cheia de esperança.

- Ahn... não.

- Tá louco, Amanda, que tipo de amiga é você?

- Jade, ele é inatingível.

Jade não disse nada, ficou olhando Amanda sem entender.

- Quis dizer que não dá para você ficar com ele.

- Por que não?! – perguntou Jade, indignada. – Eu já tenho até os nomes dos nossos filhos! Troy, Gabriela, Chad, Taylor, Ryan e Sharpay.

Nicole rolou os olhos e Amanda ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Hum, como eu vou explicar? – Amanda procurava as palavras. – É meio difícil de se aproximar dele. Eu tenho a impressão de que ele não gosta muito de conversar com as pessoas, só com o Rony e a Hermione. Talvez por ele ter tantos problemas, os assuntos dele sejam particulares.

- Mas você ficou amiga dele, não é? – Nicole perguntou.

- Mais ou menos, eu tinha um objetivo quando isso aconteceu. – Amanda respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado. – Ele é mais simpático do que eu pensava, mas mesmo assim não socializa muito. Mas também, esse ano foi muito parado. Não teve muitas mortes, o Harry não teve nenhuma aventura no final do ano e os Comensais mal mostraram a cara. Acho que o Harry precisava ocupar o tempo enquanto não estava especulando alguma coisa.

- Talvez os Comensais estejam planejando atacar de vez esse ano. – Nicole disse fazendo voz de assombro. – Deixaram um ano para armar os esquemas e atacar com tudo.

- Sabe, Nic, tem coisas que você devia guardar para si mesma. – Jade falou.

- Só dei minha opinião. – Nicole se defendeu.

- Mas foi desagradável.

- Desculpa...

- Mas é capaz mesmo, com todos esses acontecimentos estranhos. Acho melhor vocês irem para casa mais cedo do que o planejado. – Amanda sugeriu, preocupada.

- Aí você vai com a gente? – Jade perguntou.

- Claro que não, tenho de ficar aqui.

- Eu não gosto disso. Nós duas voltamos para a Austrália, onde é seguro, e deixamos você aqui, no meio desses desastres. Parece que estamos fugindo e te abandonando. – Jade falou, com sentimento de culpa.

- Não precisa de sentir assim, imagina. Eu vou ficar bem aqui. – Amanda acalmou a amiga.

- Talvez nós iremos embora mais cedo, mas não é hora de pensar nisso. – Nicole comentou.

- Tá certo. – concordou Amanda – Agora podemos dormir? Estou com sono.

- Claro. – Nicole respondeu se ajeitando em sua cama improvisada. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – responderam Amanda e Mel ao mesmo tempo.

Dia catorze de julho chegara e Amanda completava dezesseis anos. Alice fez um jantar especial para este dia e um bolo todo enfeitado. Depois do jantar, todos foram para a sala e Amanda começou a abrir os presentes.

- Primeiro o meu! – Jade disse e se adiantou para colocar nas mãos de Amanda seu presente.

Era uma caixa pequena com uma fita em cima. Amanda desembrulhou e viu o que tinha dentro. Era um bisbilhoscópio.

- Obrigada, Jade. – Amanda agradeceu dando um abraço na amiga.

- Achei que seria útil nesses tempos difíceis.

- Creio que será mesmo.

Amanda pegou o presente de Nicole e abriu-o. Era uma pulseira prateada com pingentes em forma de corações que refletiam uma cor lilás.

- Obrigada! – Amanda agradeceu e a abraçou também.

- Agora, - começou Jared – o nosso. – se referiu a ele e Alice - Este ano, como você se saiu muito bem em seus testes finais, eu e sua mãe decidimos dar-lhe algo que você sempre nos pediu: um animal de estimação.

O rosto de Amanda se iluminou ao ouvir a notícia.

- Sério?! Nem acredito! – exclamou ela, mas logo ficando séria. – Peraí, isso é uma pegadinha?

- Claro que não, estamos falando sério. – Alice respondeu.

- Sinceramente não sei como isso pode acontecer. Depois de anos pedindo isso, por que agora?

- Bom, nós conversamos e vimos que como você passa boa parte do ano na escola, você provavelmente levará seu gato junto com você e a casa ficará livre dos pêlos. – Alice respondeu novamente.

- Só podia ser. Ei, como você sabe que eu vou escolher um gato? – Amanda perguntou espantada.

- Você sempre quis um gato. – respondeu Andy impaciente, se intrometendo.

E era verdade. Desde criança o que Amanda mais desejava era ter um gato de estimação, mas nunca conseguiu, graças a sua mãe que detesta animais dentro de casa e ao seu irmão alérgico. O único animal que Alice permitia era um peixe, e apenas um peixe de cada vez. Amanda teve alguns, mas todos morreram logo.

- Nossa, mãe, nem acredito que você deixou! – Amanda exclamou, dando um forte abraço nos pais.

- Sabíamos que iria gostar. – Alice retribuiu o abraço.

- Se você puder comprá-lo mais perto do final das férias, seria melhor. – disse Jared.

- Tudo bem, acho que vou esperar para comprar quando for ao Beco Diagonal com a Gina.

- Como preferir.

Amanda sorriu para os pais. Sentou-se em seu lugar e ficou olhando para seu irmão. Andy olhou para ela, depois para trás de si e novamente para a irmã.

- Que foi?

Amanda não respondeu, continuou fitando-o inocentemente. Finalmente, Andy pareceu entender.

- Ah, ta! Você quer o seu presente! – respondeu ele rindo. – Não te comprei nenhum. – terminou ele, ficando sério.

A garota ficou séria também.

- Miserável.

- Aí! Gastei tudo que tinha comprando uma guitarra nova. É uma Fender Stratocaster. – disse ele com os olhos brilhando.

- Fascinante...

- E é mesmo! Pai, – e virou-se para Jared. – vou encontrar a galera para a gente ensaiar. Vamos tocar num bar na próxima sexta! - falando isso, Andy subiu as escadas. Alguns minutos depois voltou carregando a guitarra e saiu de casa.

Amanda terminou a noite ajudando Alice a lavar a louça. Jade e Nicole sentaram-se na mesa da cozinha e as quatro ficaram conversando desde assuntos fúteis a assuntos sérios.

Nos dias que se seguiram, os acontecimentos estranhos não deram descanso. A maior parte dos dias permanecia com o céu coberto por nuvens escuras, dando um clima sombrio a Londres.

Chegando ao final do mês, Amanda não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela não levara Jade e Nicole para conhecer a cidade, sua mãe não as queria longe de casa por muito tempo e suas amigas se sentiam inseguras e preferiam ficar dentro de casa. Tudo que elas podiam fazer dentro de casa já havia sido feito.

- Mana, se vocês não querem sair, façam alguma coisa aqui mesmo. – Andy sugeriu em uma noite enquanto assistia a um jogo de futebol com Jared. Amanda, Jade e Nicole estavam ali por não terem algo mais interessante pra fazer. As três com cara de tédio.

- Tipo o que? – Amanda perguntou desanimada.

- Sei lá, faz alguma comida típica daqui, tipo _taco_ ou _sushi._

- Seria ótimo se nós estivéssemos no México ou no Japão! – disse Amanda sem se conformar com a idéia do irmão.

- Calma, só queria ajudar. – Andy se defendeu.

E a noite passava lentamente. Amanda assistia ao jogo sem realmente ver.

- Quem está ganhando? – perguntou ela com parte do corpo curvado para deitar a cabeça no braço do sofá e com preguiça de levantar a cabeça para olhar o placar.

- O time de azul está ganhando de zero a zero. – Jared respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Amanda precisou de um minuto para captar o que o pai tinha dito. Olhou para a tela e disse:

- Entendi, e o time de vermelho está _perdendo_ de zero a zero, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

Amanda encostou novamente a cabeça no sofá e olhou para as amigas. Jade estava com a cabeça tombada no encosto do sofá dormindo, seus longos cabelos louros espalhados pelo encosto do sofá e Nicole assistia ao jogo aparentemente interessada, às vezes até discutindo com Jared e Andy.

O telefone tocou e Alice foi atender. Jade acordou meio bêbada de sono com o barulho do toque.

- Nicole? É a sua mãe. – Alice informou, depois de algum tempo conversando ao telefone.

- Minha mãe? – estranhou Nicole e foi atender.

Apesar dos pais de Nicole serem bruxos, sua mãe nasceu trouxa e manteve alguns costumes. Eles conseguiram fazer um esquema na casa em que a magia e a tecnologia poderiam 'viver em harmonia'. O porão deles continha todos os equipamentos eletrônicos, era proibido usar magia para não interferir nos aparelhos; era totalmente isolado de magia.

Amanda despertou um pouco e tentou ouvir a conversa da amiga com a mãe. Pelas caras que Nicole fazia, coisa boa não era. Dez minutos depois, Nicole desligou o telefone e foi falar com Amanda.

- Está tudo bem? – Amanda perguntou, preocupada. Jade se aproximou para ouvir.

- Não. Meus pais estão vindo para cá me buscar. – respondeu ela triste.

Amanda arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Por quê?!

- Eles sabem que as coisas estão piorando por aqui e estão muito preocupados. E os da Jade também.

Amanda suspirou.

- Não tem problema, será melhor mesmo. Está muito chato ficar aqui e lá vocês estarão mais seguras.

- Espera. Eu também vou voltar? – Jade perguntou.

- Vai. – Nicole respondeu.

- Ah, que b... péssimo.

- Relaxa gente. Será melhor para vocês e eu prefiro que seja assim. – Amanda tentou tranqüilizar as amigas. – Mas por que seus pais virão pra cá? Não seria mais fácil vocês irem direto para a Austrália?

- Então, eles querem conversar com seus pais e ficam mais sossegados vindo nos buscar.

- Tudo isso por causa do Sr. "Lorde das Trevas" não é? – perguntou Amanda, já sabendo a resposta.

- É. – responderam Jade e Nicole juntas.

- Vou te contar, odeio esse cara...

- Nós também. Olha o estrago que ele está fazendo. – Jade concordou.

- Nem me lembre... E a que horas seus pais virão? – Amanda perguntou, voltando ao assunto inicial.

- Eles vão sair de lá umas 7h da manhã para chegar a um horário razoável. Estarão aqui às 20h. – explicou Nicole.

- Que legal, mais um dia de tortura para vocês. – Amanda comentou sarcástica.

- Fica quieta. – Jade mandou. – Ficar aqui não é tortura, só que a diversão acabou antes que eu esperava. – revelou ela sem jeito.

- Eu sei, nem _eu_ estou agüentando ficar aqui.

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando, as três subiram para o quarto de Amanda e foram dormir.

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado e um pouco frio apesar de estarem em pleno verão. À tarde, Amanda ajudou Jade e Nicole a arrumarem as malas. Sentia-se péssima com isso. As férias que queria ter com suas melhores amigas foram estragadas por causa de um psicopata que ninguém conseguia pegar.

Mais ou menos às sete horas da noite, os pais de Nicole chegaram. Os dois pareciam apavorados por estarem ali. Amanda achou um exagero, não é porque o país está um caos que não se pode mais sair na rua.

A mãe de Nicole, Olívia, parecia feliz por rever Amanda e sua família. Os cumprimentou saudosamente. Era uma mulher não muito alta, um pouco gordinha, cabelos longos castanhos claros, olhos verdes e usava óculos retangulares. Era muito bonita.

O pai de Nicole, Daniel, aparentava estar com pressa. Era um homem pouco mais alto que a esposa, cabelos louros e olhos verdes. Era óbvio como Nicole herdara os olhos verdes, a questão ali eram os cabelos vermelhos. Daniel cumprimentou-os depressa e logo Jared os convidou a conversar na cozinha.

Amanda, Jade e Nicole assistiam à televisão enquanto os pais conversavam. Estranhamente, as três ficaram em silêncio nesse tempo. Amanda estava preocupada, achava que os pais de Nicole culpariam os seus por permitir a vinda de suas amigas. Não que ela achava que fosse certo, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso.

De vez em quando, dava para ouvir alguns murmúrios como: "Aqui não é seguro" ou "É melhor você voltarem" e coisas do tipo. Daí surgiu uma dúvida para Amanda: Comensais da Morte só existiam na Grã-Bretanha? Pelo jeito sim, porque os outros países pareciam bem quanto a isso.

Quase uma hora depois, os pais de Amanda e de Nicole saíram da cozinha. As duas e Jade imediatamente se levantaram esperando que falassem alguma coisa.

- Pronto, podemos ir, Nicole. – Thomas avisou, fazendo um aceno com a varinha que fez as malas de Jade e Nicole flutuarem.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Nicole.

- Nós explicaremos quando chegarmos em casa, agora precisamos ir. – Olívia disse, indo se despedir de Alice e Jared. – Entraremos em contato quando estiver tudo pronto.

Depois desse comentário, a curiosidade tomou conta de Amanda. Sentiu que a mesma coisa havia acontecido com suas amigas.

- Adeus, Amanda. – Olívia se despediu, dando-lhe um abraço. – Se cuida.

- Pode deixar.

Amanda virou-se para as amigas.

- Tchau, Amadinha. – disse Nicole abraçando-a também. – A gente conversa depois de descobrirmos do que se trata. – e indicou com a cabeça os pais.

- Com certeza. – concordou Amanda.

- Tchauzinho, Amanda. – dessa vez foi Jade quem a abraçou. – Mantenha contato.

- Eu irei. – Amanda disse, acompanhando-as até a porta.

Depois que foram embora, Amanda começou o interrogatório.

- O que aconteceu? O que eles disseram? Por que demoraram tanto? Quando o quê estará pronto?

- Calma, Amanda, nós vamos te explicar. – Jared disse. – Primeiro senta aí no sofá.

Amanda sentou-se e esperou ansiosa. Jared começou a falar.

- Daniel e Olívia estavam tentando nos fazer voltar para a Austrália. Eles nos explicaram toda a situação.

- E por que nós não estamos lá?

- Eu não posso largar o trabalho desse jeito. Tenho obrigações e responsabilidades.

Amanda concordou com a cabeça.

- Então, eles disseram que irão proteger a nossa casa contra as magias. – continuou Jared.

- Como?

- Bom, Daniel trabalha no Ministério da Magia da Austrália, não é? Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis e ele tentará colocar a máxima proteção aqui.

- Que bom, me sinto mais tranqüila agora. – Amanda disse aliviada relaxando o corpo.

- Não se preocupe, querida, ficaremos bem. – Alice garantiu gentilmente.

- E eu voltarei para Hogwarts, não é? – Amanda perguntou, temendo a resposta.

Jared e Alice trocaram olhares apreensivos.

- Na verdade, não queríamos que voltasse, – Alice respondeu, e Amanda abriu a boca para protestar, mas Alice interrompeu. – mas deixaremos você voltar. Lá é bem protegido e você poderá continuar estudando.

- Ah, que bom! Obrigada mãe! E pai! – completou Amanda, feliz.

Amanda sentiu-se mais animada nos próximos dias. Sua família estaria protegida e ela poderia voltar a Hogwarts, o que começara a duvidar que acontecesse.

Na manhã da última terça-feira de julho, Amanda foi acordada por alguma coisa que batia em sua janela. Demorou a abrir os olhos, e quando o fez viu uma pequenina coruja, menor do que todas que já vira, do lado de fora da janela. Levantou-se e abriu-a. A coruja entrou e ficou voando pelo quarto, trazia uma carta consigo.

- Calma, coruja, me deixe pegar a carta. – Amanda disse. Pouco depois a coruja sossegou e pousou em sua cama. Amanda pegou a carta, era de Gina.

"Amanda,

Como você está? Espero que bem. Aqui está tudo certo.

Então, eu irei ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais escolares nesse fim de semana, já que as cartas de Hogwarts provavelmente chegarão ainda essa semana, e queria saber se você gostaria de ir junto. Já falei com meus pais e se você quiser pode passar o resto do mês de agosto aqui em casa. Se aceitar, nós te buscaremos na manhã de sábado.

Outra coisa, o meu irmão Gui trabalha no Gringotes e disse que está uma loucura para sacar dinheiro lá, então se você quiser, posso pedir para ele sacar um pouco do seu cofre. Se sim, me passa o número do seu cofre que ele pega!

Espero que aceite!

Abraços, Gina Weasley."

_"Mas que conveniente"_, pensou Amanda após ler a carta. Com certeza ela queria ir, e esperava que seus pais deixassem. Olhou a corujinha que estava pulando em sua cama.

- Desculpa querida, não tenho comida de coruja aqui. Tenho biscoito, você come? – Amanda perguntou, olhando a coruja que continuava pulando. – Ai, meu Deus, estou falando com uma coruja. – falou para si mesma e saiu do quarto.

Chegou até a cozinha onde encontrou Alice e Andy tomando café.

- Bom dia! – Amanda cumprimentou.

- Bom dia.

- Ah, olha que gracinha o pijama dela! É de ursinho! – Andy comentou com voz de bebê.

Amanda ignorou-o e se dirigiu a Alice.

- Mãe, recebi uma carta da Gina agora e... eu posso ir para a casa dela um pouco mais cedo do que esperávamos? – Amanda a olhou esperançosa.

- Mais cedo quanto?

- Esse fim de semana.

- _Esse _fim de semana?! Amanda, mal ficamos juntas nesse último ano e você já quer ir embora? – Alice falou meio desanimada e triste.

- Não é bem isso, mãe. – Amanda disse, sentando-se à mesa e começou a explicar. – Nesse fim de semana, a Gina vai ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material escolar e me convidou para ir com ela, aí eu aproveitaria e ficava na casa dela até as aulas começarem.

- Não sei não. Nós nem a conhecemos. – Alice falou preocupada.

- Mas vocês irão conhecê-la. Ela disse que virá me buscar, provavelmente com o pai dela.

- Ah, então eles virão buscá-la? Como?

- Eu não sei ainda, mas isso é o que menos importa. Agora me responde: deixa eu ir ou não?

- Não sei, Amanda. – Alice respondeu, ainda indecisa. Desviou o olhar para seu café fumegante.

Amanda olhou para a mãe com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Alice a olhou de volta.

- Por que você não quer ficar com a gente?

- Não é que eu não quero ficar com vocês, mãe, mas eu quero ficar mais com meus amigos.

- Mas você fica com eles o ano inteiro!

Amanda relaxou. Ficou se sentindo como uma pessoa má que não liga para a família. Mas ela queria ir e se sentia culpada por isso.

- Mãe, - começou Andy. – deixa ela ir. O que ela ficará fazendo aqui? Você fica mais cuidando da casa do que com a gente. Deixa ela se divertir.

Amanda e Alice fitaram-no. Andy ajudando Amanda? Isso era estranho... Alice olhava de Andy para Amanda. Finalmente deu um suspiro e disse:

- Tudo bem você pode ir.

Amanda sorriu para Alice e a abraçou.

- Obrigada, mãe! Prometo escrever cartas todas as semanas e virei passar o Natal e a Páscoa aqui. – Amanda prometia animada.

- Que bom ouvir isso. – Alice se alegrou um pouquinho.

- Tá faltando agradecer alguém. – Andy lembrou como quem não quer nada.

- Obrigada, Andy. – Amanda agradeceu sinceramente. Enfiou a mão no pote de biscoitos e pegou uns dois. Foi em direção às escadas, mas quando chegou à porta da cozinha, virou-se e disse: - E para a sua informação, Andrew, são _coelhinhos_, não ursinhos. – saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto.

Chegando lá, viu que a pequena coruja ainda estava em sua cama, mas agora parada.

- Oi, coruja! Estão aqui os biscoitos. – e colocou-os em sua cama. – Se minha mãe vir isso, ela tem um treco. – comentou para a coruja que beliscava os biscoitos.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha ao lado da cama e escreveu uma pequena carta para Gina, só para confirmar sua presença. Amanda não tinha cofre em Gringotes, teria que levar algum dinheiro trouxa e trocá-lo por galeões. Será que o irmão de Gina faria isso por ela? Achou que seria indelicado de sua parte já enviar alguma libras antes de saber, então escreveu perguntando, torcendo para que, se pudesse, desce para enviar a tempo.

No dia seguinte recebera a resposta de Gina que dizia que podia enviar sem problemas.

Na quinta-feira, chegou a carta de Hogwarts com a lista de materiais.

Sábado amanheceu nublado e escuro, o que não surpreendeu Amanda. O malão de Hogwarts já estava pronto, e ela estava sentada no sofá da sala com seus pais e Andy esperando o Sr. Weasley, Gina e companhia.

Quando era pouco mais de nove horas, ouviram um barulho de carro parando em frente à casa. Amanda levantou-se depressa, olhou pela janela e avistou o Sr. Weasley e Gina saindo de um carro azul claro. Amanda abriu a porta sorridente.

- Oi, Amanda! – Gina saudou abraçando-a.

- Oi, Gina! Que bom ver você!

- Digo o mesmo.

- Bom dia, Amanda. – cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley sorrindo.

- Bom dia Sr. Weasley.

- Bom dia, Arthur. Prazer em revê-lo. – Jared apareceu à porta estendendo a mão. – Vamos entrar.

Gina e o Sr. Weasley entraram. Jared apresentou Alice e Andy aos dois e depois começaram a conversar. Amanda levou Gina para conhecer o resto da casa. Alguns minutos depois, as duas desceram e levaram as malas para o carro.

Ao chegar lá, avistou Harry, Rony e Hermione no banco traseiro e uma mulher ruiva sentada no banco da frente, junto com o motorista. Amanda deduziu que era a Sra. Weasley.

Depois de uma conversa razoavelmente longa com Jared e Alice e depois de mostrar o incrível carro, que era bem maior por dentro do que o normal graças à magia, à família de Amanda, o Sr. Weasley despediu-se e chamou ela e Gina para entrarem no carro. Amanda foi até seus pais para se despedir.

- Tchau, Amanda. – Alice disse, abraçando-a com mais força do que o necessário. – Sentirei saudades. Se cuida, não fale com estranhos, fique sempre perto dos amigos, assue o nariz...

- Tudo bem, mãe, eu farei tudo isso, mas me solta. – Amanda garantiu se desvencilhando da mãe.

- Tchau, filha. – Jared a abraçou também. – Cuide-se.

- Pode deixar.

Amanda virou-se para Andy. Este sorriu e abriu os braços para abraçá-la.

- Tchau, maninha. Fique esperta.

- Eu irei. – Amanda disse e se afastou. – Até o Natal. – e entrou no carro do Ministério.

- Amanda, essa é a minha mãe. – Gina a apresentou para Amanda. A Sra. Weasley virou a cabeça para trás do banco para poder vê-la. A Sra. Weasley era gordinha e tinha uma expressão muito doce.

- É um prazer. – Amanda disse.

- O prazer é meu, querida. – a Sra. Weasley disse sorrindo.

Amanda virou-se para os outros três.

- Oi, gente! – cumprimentou ela. – Hermione, o que houve com seu olho? – perguntou, reparando na grande marca roxa no olho da garota.

- Nem queria saber...

Amanda deu uma risadinha e virou-se para Gina, que sussurrou: "Fred e Jorge.". Gina lhe contara o quanto seus dois irmãos aprontavam e deixavam sua mãe louca.

Depois de alguns minutos, o motorista avisou: "Chegamos" e o carro foi perdendo velocidade. Amanda olhou pela janela e viu Hagrid parado na calçada. Reconhecera aquele lugar, já estivera ali uma vez: era o Caldeirão Furado. Todos desceram do carro e Hagrid deu um forte abraço em Harry que parecia ter doído um pouco.

- Você não disse que teria alguns aurores aqui? – Amanda perguntou para Gina estranhando. A amiga havia dito que por causa dos recentes ataques dos comensais da morte (os tais acontecimentos estranhos vistos nos telejornais) haveria aurores para protegê-los.

- Pois é, mas parece que o Hagrid compensa todos eles. – Gina respondeu rindo.

Entraram no bar que estava completamente vazio, exceto pelo dono do bar, Tom, que estava enxugando os copos com um pano não muito limpo. Para um lugar que era bem freqüentado, aquilo parecia à beira da falência.

- Só estamos de passagem, Tom, você compreende. Assuntos de Hogwarts, sabe como é - disse Hagrid.

Tom assentiu com tristeza e continuou enxugando os copos. Amanda e os outros atravessaram o bar e saíram para um pequeno pátio frio nos fundos, onde tinha algumas latas de lixo. Amanda se perguntou o porquê de estar ali. Hagrid ergueu um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e deu uma pancadinha em certo tijolo no muro oposto à porta, que instantaneamente se abriu em arco e mostrou uma tortuosa rua de pedras. Logo Amanda compreendeu.

As vitrines das lojas do Beco Diagonal estavam cobertas por cartazes sombrios e roxos com os avisos de segurança do Ministério. Amanda lembrou-se de ter recebido um panfleto igual a esse só que menor nas férias, mas não deu muita atenção. Também havia fotos animadas de Comensais da Morte que estavam foragidos. Ao longo da rua, surgira várias barracas caindo aos pedaços, vendendo coisas como: "Amuletos Contra Lobisomens, Dementadores e Inferi", esta que estava em frente à Floreios e Borrões.

- Acho que é melhor irmos à Madame Malkin primeiro, Hermione quer vestes de festas novas e os uniformes de Rony não estão mais nem cobrindo os tornozelos dele, e você também deve estar precisando de novo, Harry, cresceu tanto... vamos, todos...

- Molly, não faz sentido irmos todos à Madame Malkin. – ponderou o Sr. Weasley. – Por que os três não vão com Hagrid, e nós vamos comprar todos os livros escolares na Floreios e Borrões?

- Não sei – respondeu a Sra. Weasley ansiosa, visivelmente dividida entre o desejo de terminar as compras rápido e o de manter o grupo unido. – Hagrid, você acha...?

- Não se preocupe, eles vão ficar bem comigo, Molly – disse Hagrid, tranqüilizando-a e fazendo um aceno vago com a mão enorme. A Sra. Weasley não pareceu inteiramente convencida, mas permitiu a separação, apressando-se em direção à Floreios e Borrões, com o marido, Gina e Amanda, enquanto Harry, Rony, Hermione e Hagrid seguiam para a Madame Malkin.

- Ah, Amanda, antes que eu me esqueça... – Gina disse, pegando em seu bolso um saquinho de moedas e entregando à Amanda. – seu dinheiro.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Amanda, guardando-o no bolso. – Deu tudo certo, então, que bom.

- Claro, sem problemas. – Gina confirmou, sorrindo.

Na Floreios e Borrões, demoraram para conseguir pegar todos os livros e depois para carregarem. Eram livros demais para quatro pessoas. Depois que saíram da loja, observaram que Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda não haviam saído da Madame Malkin e Hagrid estava de guarda à frente da loja. Amanda pediu para Gina ir com ela a uma loja de animais que milagrosamente não estava fechada. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ficaram esperando do lado de fora, com os pacotes.

Amanda entrou na loja e teve um ataque discreto de claustrofobia. A loja era muito apertada devido às inúmeras gaiolas que forravam as paredes. Atrás do balcão havia uma mulher sentada em um banco visivelmente mal-humorada.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou a mulher.

- Ahn... sim. Eu queria comprar um gato. – respondeu Amanda, insegura.

- Ah, sim. – disse a bruxa, levantando-se. – Não tenho muitos aqui. – e andou até o outro lado da loja e mostrou quatro gaiolas onde havia um gato em cada.

A primeira tinha um gato preto magricela e raivoso. Amanda descartou-o. A segunda tinha um gato amarelo, cego de um olho que estava encolhido no canto da gaiola. Amanda tentou acariciá-lo, mas ele se espremia mais ainda contra a gaiola. Na terceira havia um gato dormindo, preto e branco e parecia ser tranqüilo. O quarto também era preto e parecia ser muito velho.

Amanda não teve duvidas: seria o terceiro. Era o mais bonitinho dos quatro e aparentemente o mais simpático. Falou à bruxa a sua escolha e ela o pegou e colocou-o nos braços de Amanda. O gato sequer abriu os olhos, parecia ferrado no sono. A garota pagou a mulher e ela e Gina saíram da loja. Amanda estava radiante.

- Que nome você vai por nele? – Gina perguntou, acariciando a cabeça do gato adormecido.

- Hum, acho que vou chamá-lo de... Sr. Darcy! – respondeu ela alegre.

- Sr. Darcy? De onde você tirou esse nome? – Gina perguntou.

- Está claro que você não conhece a literatura de seu próprio país. – Amanda balançou a cabeça. – Isso é muito orgulho e preconceito, sabia?

Gina fez uma careta e preferiu não comentar.

Avistaram Harry, Rony e Hermione saindo da Madame Malkin e foram ao encontro deles.

- Vocês estão bem? – indagou a Sra. Weasley. – Compraram as vestes? Ótimo, então, podemos dar uma passada no boticário e no Empório das Corujas a caminho da loja de Fred e Jorge... fiquem juntos...

Amanda, Gina, o Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley dividiram os pacotes que carregavam com os outros. A maior parte ficou com Hagrid, o que deixou os outros com dois pacotes cada. Passaram no boticário, e compraram ingredientes para Poções. Amanda continuaria cursando a matéria, tinha se saído bem e adorava fazer poções, apesar do carrasco Prof. Snape dar as aulas. Depois, passaram no Empório das Corujas, onde Harry e Rony compraram nozes para suas corujas.

- O Rony tem coruja, Gina? – Amanda perguntou enquanto esperavam do lado de fora da loja.

- Tem, a Píchi. Aquela coruja que eu lhe enviei a carta.

- Desde quando?

- Já faz um tempo. Você não tinha reparado nela em Hogwarts? – Gina perguntou surpresa. Amanda balançou a cabeça negativamente, inconformada com a própria distração.

Quando Harry e Rony saíram, todos desceram a rua à procura das Gemialidades Weasley, a loja de logros de Fred e Jorge.

- Não temos realmente muito tempo – alertou a sra. Weasley, consultando o relógio a cada minuto. – Então vamos dar uma olhada rápida e voltar logo para o carro. Devemos estar perto, estamos no noventa e dois... noventa e três...

- _Eh!_ – exclamou Rony parando de chofre.

Encaixada entre faixas sem graça, cobertas de cartazes, as vitrines de Fred e Jorge chamavam a atenção como uma queima de fogos. Transeuntes distraídos olhavam por cima do ombro para ver as vitrines, e alguns espantados chegavam a parar, petrificados. A vitrine da esquerda ofuscava a vista tal a variedade de artigos que giravam; Amanda piscou os olhos repetidas vezes para conseguir se acostumar àquela visão. A vitrine da direita estava tomada por um gigantesco cartaz, roxo como os do Ministério, mas enfeitado com letras amarelas pulsantes.

_Para que se preocupar com Você-Sabe-Quem?_

_DEVIA mais era se preocupar com_

_O-APERTO-VOCÊ-SABE-ONDE_

_A prisão de ventre que acometeu a nação!_

Amanda leu o cartaz e começou a rir, junto com Harry. Não conhecia os gêmeos Weasley, mas pareciam ter um senso de humor muito bom, mesmo em meio àquela maratona de caos do país. De repente sentiu um movimento em seu colo e viu Sr. Darcy acordado. Olhou curioso para os lados e até parou para observar a vitrine chamativa dos Weasley.

Amanda entrou na loja junto com os outros, estava entupida de gente. Amanda olhou em volta e viu várias caixas empilhadas até o teto. Nas prateleiras, havia o "Nugá Sangra-Nariz", varinhas de brinquedo, penas de escrever e muitas outras coisas. Quando foi possível, um rapaz ruivo saiu de trás da multidão e foi falar com o grupo. Amanda percebeu que se tratava de um dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Olá, mamãe, papai. – cumprimentou o rapaz aos pais.

- Olá, querido. – respondeu a Sra. Weasley, dando-lhe um abraço.

- Oi, gente! – disse ele virando-se para Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione. – Você eu não conheço. – disse ele reparando em Amanda.

- Eu sou Amanda, amiga da Gina. – informou ela, acanhada.

- Ah, sim, a Gina comentou sobre você. Eu sou Fred. – disse ele.

- Prazer!

- O prazer é _todo_ meu. – disse ele. Pegou uma varinha em uma das prateleiras e fez virar um buquê pequeno de flores e o ofereceu a Amanda sorrindo.

Amanda corou fervorosamente e pegou o buquê sem jeito.

- Pode pegar qualquer coisa que você queira, não precisa pagar.

Amanda não soube o que dizer, apenas sorria encabulada. Fred piscou o olho direito e foi falar com Harry. Amanda olhou para Gina, ainda vermelha. Esta começou a rir.

- Isso foi ótimo!

- Ai, que vergonha...

- Imagina. Vamos dar uma fuçada por aqui. – Gina disse, puxando Amanda por um dos braços e começou a dar uma volta pela loja.

Andaram pela loja vendo coisas que Amanda achou incríveis. Em uma gaiola, havia algumas bolinhas felpudas rosas e roxas muito bonitinhas, chamadas de Mini-Pufes. Gina encantou-se com eles e como o aniversário dela estava perto, Amanda resolveu dar um a ela de presente.

Ao voltar para frente da loja, Amanda reparou em um grupinho de garotas em volta de um arranjo de produtos rosa berrante, próximo à vitrine. Ficou curiosa para saber o que era e se intrometeu no meio para poder ver.

- Poções do amor. – informou Gina, aparecendo do lado de Amanda. – Funcionam mesmo.

- Verdade? – Amanda perguntou interessada. Tentou segurar Sr. Darcy, o buquê e os dois pacotes de livros que segurava em uma mão para poder pegar um frasco e ver de perto. Ficou observando atentamente e pensando: _"E se eu..."._

- Nem pense nisso. – Gina interrompeu Amanda de seus pensamentos e ela assustou, quase deixando tudo cair.

- O quê?! Não estava pensando em nada... – defendeu-se ela inocentemente, colocando o frasco de poção de volta no lugar e saindo dali.

- Eu sei que estava e você não vai dar essa poção para ele. Isso é para garotas desesperadas e você não precisa disso.

- Eu não vou nem ia dar a ninguém. E se você está falando de uma pessoa loura, saiba que eu já superei isso. – Amanda disso com ar de superioridade. – Tenho certeza que se vir ele não sentirei nada.

- Ah, é? Então aí está sua chance. – Gina falou, olhando a rua pela vitrine.

Imediatamente Amanda olhou também e viu Draco subindo a rua, sozinho. Seu coração deu um pulo e ficou disparado. Ao passar pela loja de Fred e Jorge, Draco olhou por cima dos ombros e continuou a subir até sair da visão dela. Amanda ficou encasquetada com aquilo. _"Aonde ele estava indo?"._

- Amanda? Alô?!

Amanda balançou a cabeça e olhou para Gina.

- Desculpa, me desliguei um pouco.

- Eu percebi. Não sentirá nada, né? – Gina disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu fiquei curiosa! – Amanda se defendeu.

- Tudo bem, depois a gente pergunta para a Hermione.

- Hermione? E o que ela tem a ver com isso? – Amanda perguntou, sem entender o porquê de Hermione ter surgido na conversa.

- Ela, o Harry e o Rony foram seguir ele. – Gina respondeu com naturalidade, como se fosse algo comum.

- Como você sabe?! – Amanda perguntou espantada.

- Você está vendo eles?

Amanda deu uma olhada geral na loja. Viu o Sr. Weasley observando os produtos da loja, a Sra. Weasley conversando com um dos gêmeos e Hagrid do lado de fora parado de costas para a loja, mas nem sinal dos três. Amanda encarou Gina.

- Não disse?

- Eles sumiram e você acha normal?!

- Isso sempre acontece. Além disso, eles estão com a capa da invisibilidade, ninguém irá vê-los. – Gina respondeu despreocupadamente.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Amanda perguntou impressionada.

- Convivo com eles há cinco anos... sei mais sobre eles do que imaginam. – Gina respondeu orgulhosa.

Depois de um tempo em que os três tinham saído, a Sra. Weasley reparara no sumiço deles e ficou ainda mais ansiosa. Perguntou à Gina e Amanda se os tinham visto, mas as duas se fizeram de inocentes. Amanda se sentiu um pouco culpada, mas se abrisse a boca, iria dar uma confusão muito grande, então o melhor foi ficar quieta mesmo.

Quando os três finalmente apareceram, a Sra. Weasley perguntou onde eles estavam e eles davam desculpas de estarem nos fundos da loja. Depois disso, todos voltaram ao carro do Ministério e foram para A Toca.


	11. De Volta À Hogwarts

**De Volta À Hogwarts**

- Draco, você tem certeza disso? É muito perigoso. – Narcisa falava aflita, ao chegar em casa com o filho. Haviam permanecido em silêncio o caminho inteiro de volta para casa.

- É claro que tenho. Agora poderei provar que valho alguma coisa. – Draco respondeu ríspido, tirando sua capa e largando no chão hall de entrada.

- Você vale mais que tudo para mim, filho! Não precisa provar nada.

Draco bufou.

- Você não entende. Todos acham que eu ainda sou uma criança. Agora que o Lorde das Trevas me responsabilizou uma missão, eu vou mostrar a todos como eu sou de verdade.

- Mas você é só um garoto! – Narcisa disse visivelmente preocupada.

- Eu acabei de falar que não sou!

Narcisa o olhou triste, derrotada.

- Eu achei... que aquela garota poderia mudar você, fazer você mudar de ideia.

Draco olhou-a com raiva.

- Ela nunca me mudará. Ela não serve para mim, aquela sangue-ruim. – disse ele com desprezo.

- Eu não estou nem aí se ela é trouxa, mestiça, vampira, elfo, duende... eu sei que você gostou dela e que ela pode te mudar.

- Ela não vai me mudar! – Draco gritou.

- Você arriscou sua reputação para sair com ela, Draco. Vindo de você, não é pouca coisa, ainda mais ela sendo da Grifinória. Eu sabia que ela não era apenas mais uma garota, que você realmente gostava dela; caso contrario, não teria seguido meu conselho. – Draco fechou a cara. Narcisa se aproximou dele. – Eu não posso mudar você, mas ela pode. E eu desejei todos os dias que ela o fizesse.

- Ela é uma sangue-ruim, mãe! Não vai manchar só a minha reputação, mas a da nossa família!

- É um preço baixo a se pagar para te ver livre desse meio em que vivemos.

- E o que você espera que ela faça? Me arraste à força para o lado dos 'bonzinhos e adoradores do Potter'? – Draco perguntou, encarando a mãe.

Narcisa riu.

- Ela não precisará usar a força. Você fará por livre e espontânea vontade.

Draco gargalhou.

- Vai sonhando, mãe. Você andou lendo livros românticos trouxas de novo? – Narcisa deu um sorriso amarelo. – E por que você quer tanto isso? A nossa família toda está nesse meio, já deveria estar acostumada.

- Eu estou 'nesse meio' por causa do seu pai. Você bem sabe que eu não sou comensal. Ele me puxou com ele. E foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu, não tenho como escapar. Você ainda tem. Não quero você com medo o tempo todo como eu e seu pai. Não dá para viver assim.

- Eu não tenho como escapar. Se eu não der um jeito de matar Dumbledore, estamos ferrados. É tarde demais para fugir. – Ao dizer isso, ele colocou sua mão direita sobre o braço esquerdo.

Narcisa suspirou.

- Eu ainda espero que haja um jeito. Nunca é tarde demais. – ela abraçou o filho e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Eu te amo, Draco; e eu vou te proteger.

- Não se mete nisso. – Draco se afastou. – Eu dou conta disso sozinho. – e dizendo isso, subiu as escada e desapareceu pela mansão.

Nas últimas semanas de férias, Amanda e Gina tentaram de todas as maneiras convencer Hermione a falar onde ela, Harry e Rony haviam ido enquanto todos estavam na Gemialidades Weasley no Beco Diagonal, mas a garota negava ter saído de lá e falava que as duas estavam doidas. Obviamente, Amanda e Gina sabiam que Hermione estava mentindo, mas perceberam que não conseguiriam tirar uma palavra dela. Pensaram na possibilidade de perguntar a Harry ou Rony, mas este não falaria nada para a irmã e Harry só confiava em Rony e Hermione, então acabaram desistindo.

Além disso, Fleur Delacour também estava n'A Toca, já que era a noiva de Gui, o filho mais velho dos Weasley. Amanda nunca havia visto uma moça tão bonita quanto ela: alta, cabelos louros e longos, alhos azuis e incríveis dentes brancos e iguais. Amanda ficava com vergonha só de ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Fleur não tinha uma das melhores personalidades, era muito sebosa e melosa, sempre tratando Amanda e Gina como duas crianças, o que deixava esta possessa, principalmente depois de saber que possivelmente seria dama de honra com a irmã de Fleur, Gabrielle.

Finalmente o dia de partida para Hogwarts havia chegado. Foi uma manhã bem tranqüila. Iriam até a estação King's Cross por carros do Ministério e tudo já estava pronto quando chegaram: os malões, os gatos nos cestos de viagem, as corujas e o Mini-Pufe de Gina, Arnaldo, nas gaiolas.

Ao chegarem à estação, encontraram dois aurores barbudos e sérios vestindo ternos de trouxa que se aproximaram do carro para conduzir o grupo.

- Andem, andem, atravessem a barreira – apressou-se a Sra. Weasley, que parecia nervosa. – É melhor Harry ir primeiro, com...

E lançou um olhar de indagação a um dos aurores, que fez um breve aceno de cabeça, agarrou Harry pelo braço e tentou guiá-lo em direção à barreira.

- Sei andar, obrigado. – falou Harry irritado, desvencilhando o braço do aperto do auror. Empurrou, então, o carrinho de bagagem e atravessou a barreira entra as plataformas nove e dez.

Amanda detestou o jeito dos dois, e tentava manter distância deles o quanto podia, até que um deles agarrou-a pelo braço como fez com Harry e os outros. Amanda achou desnecessário, ela não era tão importante quanto Harry.

Assim que atravessou a barreira, Amanda avistou Gina e foi ao encontro dela para embarcarem no trem.

- É melhor vocês irem direto para o trem, só faltam alguns minutos. – avisou a Sra. Weasley consultando o relógio. Despediu-se dos filhos, Amanda e Hermione, Harry ficou falando com o Sr. Weasley.

Amanda e Gina andaram pelo corredor do trem, procurando um compartimento vazio enquanto Rony e Hermione iam para o carro dos monitores. Acharam um em que Luna estava sentada, sozinha, lendo _O Pasquim_.

- Oi Luna! – Gina cumprimentou-a animada. – Podemos sentar aqui?

Luna levantou os olhos da revista e olhou para as duas com um leve sorriso.

- Claro.

- Maravilha! – Gina disse e entrou no compartimento se ajeitando.

- Oi Luna! – Amanda cumprimentou-a, entrando logo atrás de Gina e colocando seu malão no bagageiro. Sr. Darcy, que estava em seu cesto, pulou e se acomodou no banco.

Pouco tempo depois, a porta do compartimento abriu-se novamente, e Harry e Neville apareceram.

- Oi gente. – Harry falou. – Há quanto tempo.

- É mesmo né? – Gina disse rindo. – Vejo que ainda tem gente que fica observando você. – Gina comentou, olhando as pessoas no corredor que olhavam Harry e Neville.

- Pois é. – Harry respondeu incomodado. – Podemos entrar?

- Claro, entra aí.

- Eu não sei por que esse povo ainda fica me encarando, - Harry começou depois de ter se ajeitado. – já faz um ano desde o acontecimento no Ministério. No ano passado acontecia sempre isso, está na hora de parar.

- Essas coisas não se esquecem tão rápido. – Amanda comentou.

- Além disso, você é Harry Potter, vão ficar te olhando sempre. – Neville disse – Ei, volta aqui Trevo! – Neville chamou e abaixou para pega seu sapo que foi parar em baixo do banco.

Harry se mexeu no lugar e fez uma cara de desconforto com o comentário de Neville.

- Achei! – Neville avisou, levantando-se com o sapo na mão e sentando-se novamente no banco.

A porta da cabine abriu-se novamente, mas dessa vez quem entrou foi Erick. Amanda notou que ele estava um pouco diferente, parece que amadureceu, pelo menos de aparência, nas férias.

- Olá gente! To entrando... – ele anunciou, entrando e fechando a porta da cabine. Colocou seu malão no espaço que restara dos compartimentos e sentou-se no único lugar vago, sem notar a presença de Sr. Darcy ali e acabou sentando-se em seu rabo, que fez o gato miar alto e arranhar o braço do garoto. – Ai, seu gato! De quem é esse bicho?!

- É meu, e não fala assim com ele! – Amanda repreendeu-o, pegando Sr. Darcy e o colocando-o em seu colo.

- Como assim?! Foi ele que me arranhou! – Erick indignou-se com a amiga.

Antes de Amanda responder, Gina interrompeu.

- Tá bom! Foi culpa dos dois. Onde você estava que demorou em nos encontrar?

- Estava com Colin e Denis Creevey num compartimento perto deste.

- Está meio apertando aqui, não acham? – Harry comentou, observando que não tinha espaço nem pra Arnaldo ficar.

- É mesmo. Espero que Rony e Hermione fiquem por onde estão. – Gina disse, concordando com Harry.

Uns vinte minutos depois, Rony e Hermione apareceram.

- Nossa, virou festa aqui? Que cheio... – Rony comentou tentando entrar na cabine. Quando viu que não conseguiria, encostou-se à porta. Hermione estava apenas com a cabeça visível.

- Pois é... Alguma novidade? – Harry perguntou não muito curioso.

- Ah, sim. Malfoy não está cumprindo as tarefas de monitor. Está sentado no compartimento dele com colegas da Sonserina. Vimos quando passamos.

Amanda, por instinto, olhou para Rony ao ouvir o nome "Malfoy". Havia se esquecido que ele era monitor também, ele normalmente não fazia seus deveres mesmo, então ela acabou esquecendo. Harry se endireitou no banco, parecendo mais interessado agora.

- O que foi que fez quando viu vocês?

- O de sempre – respondeu Rony com indiferença, ilustrando com um gesto obsceno. – Mas não é do feitio dele, não é? Bem, _isto aqui_ é – e repetiu o gesto -, mas por que não está nos corredores intimidando os alunos do primeiro ano?

- Sei lá. – retrucou Harry, pensativo.

- E o que é que tem ele não estar cumprindo as tarefas? É tão estranho assim? – Amanda se meteu na conversa, sem parecer tão curiosa e sem entender o porquê da atitude de Draco ser tão interessante.

Antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa, uma garota do terceiro ano pediu licença a Rony e Hermione que bloqueavam a porta da cabine e entrou.

- Mandaram entregar isto a Neville Longbottom e Harry P-Potter. – gaguejou ela corando, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Harry. Estendeu a mão em que segurava dois rolos de pergaminho presos por uma fita violeta. Perplexos Harry e Neville apanharam cada um o seu e a garota saiu aos tropeços do compartimento.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rony, enquanto Harry desenrolava o pergaminho.

- Um convite.

- Quem é o professor Slughorn? – perguntou Neville, olhando o convite com ar de espanto.

- Novo professor – respondeu Harry – Bem, acho que teremos de ir, não é?

- Mas por que ele me convidou? – indagou Neville nervoso.

- Não faço idéia. Melhor irmos. – Harry falou. Pegou uma capa e lançou um olhar significativo para Rony e Hermione que entenderam o recado. Gina murmurou ao ouvido de Amanda: "A capa da invisibilidade" e esta já imaginou qual seria o motivo para ele querer usá-la. Percebeu que sua pergunta ficaria sem ser respondida, mas não se importou, provavelmente era a implicância que os três tinham com Draco, nada realmente importante.

Assim, os dois saíram e Rony e Hermione se acomodaram. Durante o resto da viagem todos contaram como foram suas férias. Erick tinha passado uma parte das férias em um hotel trouxa na Itália, seus pais decidiram que seria uma experiência interessante viver um tempo como trouxas, e ficou a maior parte do tempo contando o que tinha visto lá: televisão, vídeo-game, micro-ondas, coisas que ele não sabia que existiam até então. Amanda e Hermione riam do encanto dele por tais coisas, já que para elas eram normais.

O céu foi escurecendo e as luzes do trem acenderam. Logo depois Neville voltou para o compartimento sozinho.

- Onde está o Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ele pegou a capa dele e foi pra algum lugar, não disse o que foi fazer. – Neville respondeu.

- Deve ter ido ver o que o Malfoy está fazendo. – Rony disse.

Amanda aproveitou o retorno a esse assunto para perguntar.

- Por que o Harry quer ver o que o Malfoy está fazendo?

- Ele acha que o Malfoy está armando alguma coisa. – Rony respondeu.

- Tipo o que? – Amanda insistiu, tentando transparecer indiferença.

- Eu não sei, o Harry tem umas ideias meio exageradas às vezes. – Hermione respondeu, querendo por um fim no assunto.

Amanda não falou nada. Percebeu que os dois não queriam responder então não ficou insistindo, mas sabia que tinha algo mais ali do que só curiosidade.

O trem foi reduzindo a velocidade até que parou. Amanda pegou seu malão e colocou Sr. Darcy no cesto e tentou sair da cabine, assim como o resto dos estudantes no trem. Abriram a porta e o corredor estava cheio de alunos querendo sair. Lentamente o grupo conseguiu se misturar com os outros alunos e saíram do trem. Entraram na carruagem e foram para o castelo. Entraram no Salão Principal e se sentaram em seus habituais lugares, esperando a Seleção das casas dos alunos novos começar.

Quando já havia acabado, Amanda notou que Harry não havia chegado ainda. Rony e Hermione ficavam olhando ansiosos para a porta de entrada de tempos em tempos esperando-o entrar. Até que finalmente Harry apareceu, passando rápido pelas mesas até chegar perto de Rony e Hermione. Amanda notou o rosto dele cheio de sangue assim como todos à volta dele.

- Onde é que você... caramba, que foi que fez no rosto? – indagou Rony, arregalando os olhos.

- Por que, tem alguma coisa errada? – admirou-se Harry, apanhando uma colher e espiando sua imagem.

- Você está coberto de sangue! – disse Hermione. – Vem cá.

- Ela ergueu a varinha e ordenou:

- Tergeo! – E a varinha aspirou todo o sangue seco.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, apalpando o rosto agora limpo. – Como é que está o meu nariz?

- Normal. – respondeu Hermione ansiosa. – Por que não estaria? Que aconteceu, Harry, ficamos apavorados!

- Conto depois. – respondeu Harry, brevemente. Amanda, Gina, Erick, Neville, Dino e Simas estavam prestando atenção, até Nick Quase Sem Cabeça estava ali para ouvir.

- Mas... – protestou Hermione.

- Agora não, Hermione. – Harry replicou, em um tom sombrio cheio de subentendidos.

Amanda desviou a atenção deles para falar com Gina e Erick.

- É impressão minha ou ele não quer que saibamos o que houve?

- Ele não quer mesmo. – Gina respondeu. – Mas ele não consegue disfarçar.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa quando ele foi espiar o Malfoy? – Amanda perguntou tentando disfarçar o interesse.

- Talvez, mas e daí? – Erick perguntou grosso.

- Nada... – Amanda disse não gostando da maneira como o amigo falou com ela. Deu uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina procurando Draco e lá estava ele, sentado ao lado de Crabbe e Zabini. Parecia mais carrancudo do que nunca. Amanda se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido com ele, mas parou assim que percebeu que estava demorando demais em olhá-lo.

Dumbledore se levantou à mesa dos professores e as conversas e risos cessaram quase imediatamente.

- Uma grande noite a todos! – começou ele sorridente, abrindo os braços como se quisesse abraçar o salão.

- Eita, o que o que aconteceu com a mão dele? – Erick falou para Amanda e Gina sem se preocupar em ser discreto.

A mão direita do diretor estava horrível, escura e sem vida.

- Algum acidente talvez? – Gina sugeriu.

Eles não foram os únicos a notarem, pois agora a sala estava cheia de sussurros. Dumbledore, interpretando corretamente, apenas sorriu e ocultou a mão machucada, sacudindo a manga roxa e dourada.

- Não há motivo para preocupação. – disse em tom suave. – Agora... As boas-vindas aos alunos novos; bom retorno aos alunos antigos! Mais um ano de muita educação mágica aguarda a todos. O Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, me pediu para avisar que estão banidos os artigos de logros e brincadeiras comprados na loja chamada "Gemialidades Weasley".

"Os que quiserem jogar nas equipes de quadribol das casas devem se escrever com os diretores das Casas, como sempre. Estamos também procurando novos locutores de quadribol, que são convidados a fazer a mesma coisa."

"Este ano temos o prazer de dar as boas vindas a um novo membro do corpo docente. O Professor Slughorn", o bruxo ficou de pé. Era um homem muito gordo, careca com um enorme bigode prateado, "é um antigo colega meu que aceitou retornar o cargo de mestre de Poções".

- Poções? – a palavra ressoou por todo o salão.

- Poções? – Gina estranhou. – Quem vai dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas então?

- Estou com medo da resposta. – Erick falou esperando o pior.

- Por sua vez, o professor Snape – continuou Dumbledore, alteando a voz para abafar os murmúrios – assumirá o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Amanda olhou para os amigos, espantada. Ela sabia da má fama de Snape e de como gostava das artes das trevas. Mas apesar disso, estava feliz por Snape não ser mais o professor de poções; agora sim a aula seria perfeita.

Erick parecia que havia levado um balde de água fria com a notícia, mesmo já a prevendo.

- Não! – exclamou Harry tão alto que muitas cabeças viraram em sua direção. Olhava fixamente para a mesa dos professores, indignado.

Snape, que estava sentado à direita de Dumbledore, não se ergueu ao ouvir o seu nome, apenas elevou a mão displicentemente para agradecer os aplausos da mesa da Sonserina.

- Bem, tem uma coisa boa. – Harry disse com selvageria e os que estavam mais perto dele, inclusive Amanda, viraram para ouvir. – Snape irá embora até o fim do ano.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

- O cargo é azarado. Ninguém agüentou mais de um ano... nem sei o que houve com o do ano passado, pelo jeito, sumiu. Quirrell até morreu. Pessoalmente, vou torcer para que haja outra morte.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione, demonstrando surpresa e desaprovação.

- O Harry odeia o Snape tanto assim? – Amanda perguntou a Gina, espantada.

- Você não faz idéia.

Dumbledore pigarreou e esperou alguns segundos até que o salão voltasse a ficar em silencio, pois após a notícia de Snape ser o novo professor de DCAT, todos começaram a conversar.

- Nem todos os presentes neste salão sabem que Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores estão mais uma vez em liberdade e cada vez mais fortes. O fato de eles terem agido com muita cautela no último ano, quase imperceptíveis, não significa que tenham parado. As fortificações mágicas do castelo foram reforçadas durante o verão, estamos protegidos de maneiras novas e mais poderosas, mas ainda assim precisamos nos defender dos descuidos de estudantes e funcionários. Peço, portanto, que respeitem as restrições de seguranças, por mais incômodas que lhes pareçam. Imploro que ao notarem alguma coisa estranha ou suspeita dentro ou fora do castelo, comuniquem imediatamente a um funcionário. Confio que agirão sempre com o maior respeito pela segurança dos outros e pela sua própria.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore percorreram os rostos dos estudantes e, por fim, ele tornou a sorrir.

- Mas no momento suas camas estão à sua espera, quentes e confortáveis como poderiam desejar, e sei que a sua maior prioridade é descansar paras as aulas de amanhã. Vamos, portanto, dizer boa-noite. Pip-pip!

Assim como todos os alunos, Amanda levantou-se e foi com Gina e Erick para a torre da Grifinória.

- Como assim tem gente que ainda não sabe que Você-Sabe-Quem e companhia estão de volta? Achei que todo mundo soubesse. – Amanda comentou estranhando.

- Foi o que Dumbledore disse: talvez porque eles ficaram um ano sem fazer grande coisa tem gente que acha que é mentira que eles voltaram. – Erick disse.

- Quem sofre com isso é o Harry, coitado. – Gina falou parecendo um pouco triste. – Mesmo Dumbledore apoiando-o dizendo que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou e tudo mais, como eles ficaram na moita nesse último ano, tem gente que pensa que é mentira.

- Mas é tão difícil acreditar nisso? – Amanda perguntou.

- Para alguns é mais complicado de aceitar, eu acho. – Gina respondeu. – Depois de tantos anos de "paz" todos querem pensar que ainda está assim.

Amanda concordou com a cabeça. Chegaram ao retrato da Mulher-Gorda, disseram a senha que Hermione havia lhes dito mais cedo e entraram. O Salão Comunal estava com poucas pessoas, provavelmente a maioria chegou e já foi para seus quartos. Hermione estava com o grupo de alunos do primeiro ano mostrando-lhes a Torre e o orientando.

- Sabe o que eu não entendo? – Amanda começou, quando os três pararam perto da lareira. – Como tem gente que segue Você-Sabe-Quem? _Por quê?! – _Amanda perguntou.

- Ah... eles ganham uma tatuagem maneira. – disse Erick sério.

- Grande motivo. – Amanda disse irônica.

- Eu não sei, acho que é por poder. – Gina sugeriu.

- Poder?

- É. Você sabe como os comensais são temidos, talvez assim eles achem que têm o poder, sei lá.

- Hum... Essa gente nunca está satisfeita não é?

- Nunca.

Hermione se aproximou do trio parecendo exausta.

- Cansei. – disse ela relaxando os ombros.

- Muito cansativo ser monitora? – Amanda perguntou.

- Só um pouco. Mas é só o primeiro dia.

- O Harry te disse por que o rosto dele estava ensangüentado? – Gina perguntou repentinamente mudando o assunto.

- Não... saí correndo do Salão para cumprir meus deveres que nem lembrei. Por falar nisso, cadê ele e o Rony?

- Não sei, devem ter ficado lá embaixo. – Gina respondeu.

- Bom, vou ter que falar com eles amanhã. – Hermione disse e deu um bocejo. – Estou com muito sono, vou dormir.

- Eu também vou. Grande dia amanhã. – Amanda falou indo para o dormitório com Hermione e Gina.

- É, o primeiro dia de aula! Que legal! – Erick disse falsamente empolgado, indo para o seu quarto.

* * *

Draco estava em sua cama, dormindo tranquilamente quando foi interrompido por uma luz que atingiu seus olhos fechados. Abriu-os um pouco e descobriu que a luz vinha do sol e entrava por uma fresta nas cortinas de sua cama e o acertava direto no rosto. O garoto esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama resmungando por ter sido acordado de tal maneira.

Levantou-se da cama e olhou o quarto. Havia apenas duas camas com as cortinas fechadas, as outras com as cortinas abertas e as camas desarrumadas, provavelmente os rapazes já deveriam ter ido tomar café. Draco se vestiu e desceu para fazer o mesmo.

Ao chegar ao Salão Comunal, deparou-se com Pansy Parkinson que parecia estar lhe esperando.

- Bom dia, Draco! – cumprimentou ela, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Oi. – Draco respondeu seco.

- Vai tomar café?

- Eu pretendia.

- Ótimo! Então vamos juntos. – Pansy disse alegre, colocou seu braço entre o de Draco e os dois saíram da masmorra. – Vou te contar como foram as minhas férias!

Draco colocou a mão livre na testa e a arrastou pelo rosto até o queixo, sem se importar em ser discreto. _"Ai, que saco."_

- Olha Pansy, eu realmente não quero...

- Eu e meus pais viajamos praticamente as férias todas, fomos para a França... – Pansy começou a falar, interrompendo e ignorando completamente o que Draco ia dizer.

Ao chegarem à mesa da Sonserina no Salão Principal, Draco estava duas vezes mais mau-humorado e irritado de quando acordara. O loiro sentou-se bruscamente enquanto Pansy terminava a sua história.

-... tivemos de voltar três semanas antes, não sei direito o porquê...

Draco bufou e se serviu de suco de abóbora.

- Oi para vocês. – Zabini cumprimentou os dois. Draco não havia notado a presença do colega ali, sentado de frente para ele. Draco não respondeu. – Está de mau-humor, Draco?

Draco olhou-o friamente. _"Você também estaria se tivesse ouvido, contra vontade, as férias de Pansy"_. Zabini entendeu o recado e não fez mais comentários.

Enquanto Draco tomava seu café, Pansy e Zabini conversavam sobre coisas sem importância. Pouco depois, o Prof. Snape passou entregando os horários e quando a sineta tocou Draco foi para sua primeira aula do dia: Feitiços. Como era de se esperar para os alunos do sétimo ano, o Prof. Flitwick ficou metade da aula falando sobre os N.I.E.M.'S e respondendo perguntas de alguns alunos. Draco não deu muita atenção, não iria se tornar nada que precisava de testes desse tipo. O mesmo aconteceu nas aulas seguintes: Transfiguração e Herbologia.

Na hora do almoço, Zabini sentou-se à mesa reclamando.

- Não sei por que falar tanto de N.I.E.M.'S, que chatice.

- Concordo, muita perda de tempo. – Draco disse servindo-se – Não serão úteis para o que eu pretendo fazer.

Zabini deu uma risada pelo nariz.

- Oi garotos. – Pansy acabara de chegar com Daphne Greengrass e se sentou grudada com Draco para almoçar. – Que chatas essas aulas, não é?

- Muito, mas não acabou. Ainda temos duas aulas de poções com a Grifinória. – Zabini informou fazendo uma careta.

- Felizmente eu não faço essa aula. – Pansy disse como se fosse algo para se gabar.

- Ah é, você não obteve N.O.M.'S suficientes. – Zabini zoou a garota e riu. Draco o acompanhou.

Pansy fechou a cara.

- Pelo menos não sou eu que terei de aguentar aquela sabe-tudo da Granger nem os dois amigos dela, como vocês. – Pansy disse.

- Para de falar, ta começando a parecer tortura essas aulas. – Draco disse.

Por instinto, Draco olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Viu Harry, Rony e Hermione conversando, sem nada de especial. À esquerda deles, estavam Amanda, Gina e Erick. Ao ver que Draco os olhava, Amanda lançou um olhar sério e triste ao mesmo tempo para ele. Draco virou o rosto para onde Zabini e Pansy estavam, sentindo um misto de vergonha e culpa. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar de tais sentimentos, sem entendê-los.

Após o almoço, Draco e Zabini se encontraram com Nott, que Draco teve a impressão de não tê-lo visto no último ano, e os três foram para as masmorras para as aulas de Poções com o novo professor. Chegando lá, havia os mesmos poucos alunos do ano anterior. Pouco depois que chegaram, a porta se abriu e o Prof. Slughorn apareceu e cumprimentou-os, Zabini e Potter com particular entusiasmo.

Não que Draco se importasse, mas se perguntou por que ele não fora convidado para a reunião do Prof. Slughorn no dia anterior, afinal sua família era uma das mais antigas e poderosas do mundo bruxo; não conseguia entender.

Draco estava indo até a mesa em que os sonserinos se encaminhavam quando sentiu o aroma mais fascinante que já sentira na vida; uma mistura de canela, chuva e perfume de cereja. Draco chegou mais perto do caldeirão de onde vinha o cheiro, respirou lentamente, sentindo o prazer que lhe trazia. De repente Draco voltou a si e olhou a seu redor para ver se alguém havia reparado nele. Infelizmente, Potter e Granger estavam observando-o e cochichando. Draco ignorou e sentou-se junto aos sonserinos.

O professor começou a aula falando das poções que ele havia preparado e que estavam espalhadas, em caldeirões pela sala. Draco não havia reparado em tais caldeirões ao entrar na sala e achou muito desinteressante ouvir-lo falando, mesmo porque, quem praticamente falou delas foi Hermione Granger que levantou a mão todas as vezes que o professor comentava as poções.

Draco só se interessou em ouvir Hermione quando foi a vez de explicar a poção pela qual Draco sentira aquele aroma.

- É Amortentia! – falou a garota.

- De fato. Parece quase tolice perguntar – comentou o Prof. Slughorn impressionado ao ver a mão de Hermione erguer-se ao ar pela terceira vez. – mas presumo que você saiba que efeito produz, não?

- É a poção do amor mais poderosa do mundo!

Draco se ajeitou na cadeira para ouvir melhor.

- Certo! E você a reconheceu, presumo, pelo brilho perolado?

- E o vapor subindo em espirais características. – respondeu Hermione animada. – e dizem que tem um cheiro diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que nos atrai, e eu...

Draco parou de ouvir. _"De acordo com o que me atrai? Mas eu nem gosto de perfume de cereja..."_ pensou ele, começando a achar besteira esse negócio de poção do amor e cheiros que atraem. O perfume, ele bem sabia, era o que Amanda sempre usava; mas ele não gostava mais da garota, então era ridículo a poção ter esse aroma porque o atraía, era apenas uma infeliz coincidência.

- A Amortentia na realidade não gera o amor, é claro. Não, a poção apenas causa uma forte paixonite ou obsessão. Provavelmente é a poção mais poderosa e perigosa nesta sala.

Draco achou ridículo que uma poção do amor poderia ser perigosa e começou a rir, descrente, baixinho para Slughorn não ouvir.

Antes de o Prof. Slughorn começar de fato a aula, um aluno que estava à mesa de Potter, o qual Draco não se lembrava o nome, chamou a atenção do Prof. Sobre uma última poção que estava em cima da mesa deste.

- Ah, sim. _Aquela_ ali é uma poção chamada Felix Felicis. É a poção da sorte, quem a bebe torna-se a pessoa com mais sorte que qualquer outra durante determinado tempo.

Ao falar isso, Draco aprumou-se mais no lugar, assim como o resto dos alunos. Todos estavam prestando total atenção agora.

- É uma poçãozinha engraçada. Dificílima de fazer e catastrófica se errarmos. Contudo, se a prepararmos corretamente, vocês irão descobrir que os seus esforços serão recompensados... pelo menos até passar o efeito.

_"Meus esforços serão recompensados? É disso mesmo que eu preciso!"_ Draco pensava, sentindo uma necessidade quase incontrolável de possuir aquela poção apoderar-se dele.

- E esta poção, senhores – continuou Slughorn – é o que vou oferecer de prêmio nesta aula. – Um grande silêncio caiu cobre a sala. – Um frasquinho de Felix Felicis – explicou Slughorn, tirando do bolso um minúsculo vidro com rolha e mostrando-o a todos. – Suficiente para doze horas de sorte. Devo avisar-lhes que é proibido o uso da Felix Felicis em competições, exames e eleições. Quem a ganhar deve usá-la somente em um dia comum e observar como esse dia se torna extraordinário!

"Então, como irão ganhar esse prêmio fabuloso? Bem, abrindo a página dez de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções. _Vocês deverão preparar a Poção Morto-Vivo. Sei que é mais complexa que qualquer outra que tenha tentado antes e não espero que ninguém faça uma poção perfeita. Mas aquele que a fizer melhor ganhará a pequena Felix aqui. Podem começar!"

Draco puxou seu caldeirão para perto de si e começou a folhear seu livro, ansioso para começar a preparar a poção. Ao chegar à metade do processo, sua poção estava exatamente como o livro dizia. Draco olhou pela a sala para ver como os outros alunos estavam. A sala inteira estava cheia de fumaça azul e todos estavam com os cabelos bagunçados por causa do vapor, inclusive ele. A poção de Zabini estava da mesma cor da de Draco, mas a de Nott estava azul marinho e este a estava xingando.

O tempo estava quase acabando e a poção de Draco mudou de cor de groselha para rosa forte e no final estava laranja claro. Sem saber o que havia feito de errado, já que havia seguido as instruções do livro, Draco fechou-o com raiva e foi tentando consertá-la sem sucesso.

- E acabou-se... o tempo! – anunciou Slughorn. – Por favor, parem de mexer.

O professor caminhou lentamente entre as mesas, examinando o conteúdo dos caldeirões, em vários balançando negativamente a cabeça, inclusive ao ver a de Draco. O garoto fechou o punho para conseguir se controlar de tanta raiva que ficara por causa dessa poção. Slughorn continuou caminhando até chegar à mesa dos grifinórios. Draco não pôde ver a expressão no rosto do professor, pois este estava de costas para ele.

- Sem dúvida, o vencedor! – exclamou para a masmorra. – Excelente, Harry!

Draco assustou-se ao ouvir que Potter havia ganhado. Tinha certeza que se ele não ganhasse, quem ganharia seria Granger, a mais nerd, mas Potter? Muito estranho. Devia ser o puxa-saquismo.

Ao ver o professor dando o frasquinho com a Felix Felicis para Harry, Draco não pode deixar de sentir uma forte ganância pela poção e ódio por Harry.

- Eu não acredito que foi o Potter que ganhou a poção! – Draco falava indignado, depois de saírem da sala.

- Eu sei! Desde quando ele é bom em poções? – Zabini concordava com Draco, igualmente indignado.

- Eu não sei, mas não acho que tenha sido sorte.

- O que acha que é então?

- Ah sei lá. Mas eu não tenho tempo para ficar xeretando na vida dele. O que importava era ganhar a poção, já que eu não a ganhei não quero nem saber o que ele está fazendo.

- Então tá.

Os dois foram para a masmorra da Sonserina e depois do jantar, Draco foi até a Sala Precisa pôr em prática seus planos para cumprir a missão que recebera.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello, people :)

Sei que é chato pedir, mas por favor, deixem reviews! São importantes para eu saber se estou tem gente gostando ou não. Ok?!

Beijos!

**Liana Ross**


End file.
